


Опоздавший

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Music, Get together after a break-up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Через пять лет после распада группы "Пятое колесо" в дверь Джанкарло Физикеллы стучится неожиданный гость и предлагает начать всё заново.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen, Heikki Kovalainen/Nico Rosberg, Jenson Button/David Coulthard, Nico Hulkenberg/Timo Glock, Vitantonio Liuzzi/Adrian Sutil
Series: Опоздавший [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Опоздавший

**Author's Note:**

> [в квадратных скобках] даны воспоминания персонажей.
> 
> Особая благодарность ejmaccarthy

_Холодный дом, балкон на юг.  
Я мало ем, я много пью.  
Я пью дешёвое вино,  
И позабросил рок-н-ролл и кино._

_И, видишь, стал совсем другой,  
Ушел на дно, обрёл покой.  
А ты - такая ж, как была,  
И снова замужем, и снова в делах…©_

Джанкарло Физикелла довольно странно смотрелся в фартуке. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он выглядел бы глупо или смешно, например Алонсо или Марк, но невысокий итальянец, завернутый в нелепую тряпочку с оттопыренным карманом, умудрялся походить на картинку из порно-журнала.  
\- Луна, - крикнул Физикелла куда-то вглубь дома. – У нас гости, оденься.  
И тут Кими понял, что пришел невовремя.  
\- Привет, - сказал Райкконен кисло. – Можно войти?  
\- Кто пришел? – недовольно спросила жена хозяина дома.  
\- Кими, - Джанкарло смотрел финну в глаза, раскачиваясь из сторону в сторону.  
\- О! – Луна выглянула из дверей в простом белом льняном платье, босая и растрепанная. – Привет, чемпион, давно ты не приезжал.  
\- Дела, - отозвался гость сдавленно – горло перехватило, как после двухнедельной попойки. – Ты же понимаешь?..  
\- Конечно, - женщина улыбнулся. – Дела. Ты что в дверях-то, проходи. У нас сейчас блинчики будут, да?  
\- Да, - Физикелла отмер и посторонился, пропуская мужчину в дом. – Сейчас будут. Мой руки и устраивайся в гостиной. Может, подать бренди?  
\- Милый! – вспыхнула Луна. – Ну что ты!  
\- Ничего, - ответил Кими просто. – Я не откажусь от кофе, бренди можешь оставить себе.  
Что-то зашипело, словно масло горело на сковороде или убегало молоко, а, может быть, и все сразу.  
\- Горишь, - равнодушно заметил Райкконен. – Давай, помогу. Кулинария, конечно, никогда не была моей самой сильной стороной, однако...  
\- С-с-с-спасибо, - Джанкарло вдруг улыбнулся, как никогда не улыбаются модели в эротических фильмах. – С-с-с-солнышко!  
\- Ну вот, - его жена выдохнула. – Наконец-то, я уже начала скучать по тебе! Все, вперед, я хочу есть, ужасно хочу есть, немедленно хочу есть, а потом слушать рассказы про Америку и твои невероятные успехи в том риелторском проекте. Говорят, вы продали остров на Карибах какому-то сумасшедшему русскому! Это же так интересно!  
\- Ради тебя – все что угодно, - финн поцеловал душистую щеку и уверенно свернул направо по длинному коридору. – Я, так уж и быть, выпью пару капель бренди, если ты позволишь, Физика!  
\- Не называй меня так! – хозяин дома возмущенно нахмурился, поспешив за гостем. Луна поймала его за бантик фартука.  
\- Трусы надень! – шепотом попросила она. – Гости же!  
И тут Джанкарло покраснел.  
Через три минуты он, в домашних растянутых брюках влетел на кухню и приподнял одну бровь в ответ на брошенный через плечо взгляд: Кими рассматривал темно-красные гитары на подставках, где-то побитые, где-то с провисшими струнами, стоящие в два яруса, по шесть в ряд вдоль стены.  
\- Я… даже не знал… - Райкконен осторожно взял крайний инструмент в руки. – Их распродали?  
\- На благотворительном аукционе, - Физикелла вернулся к плите, размешивая половником жидкое тесто. – Ты же сказал, что они тебе не нужны.  
\- И Нико послушался? – Кими протянул ладонь, но не донес до грифа, остановившись в считанных миллиметрах от теплого дерева. – Он никогда меня не слушал.  
\- Хюлькенберг?  
\- Росберг!  
Снова что-то зашипело, Джанкарло потянулся к верхней полке, встал на цыпочки и достал оттуда мобильник.  
\- Рингтон?  
Отвечать на столь очевидный вопрос итальянец не стал, он углубился в смс, а потом, набрав короткую фразу, быстро отправил ответ.  
\- Кстати, а почему мои гитары стоят в верхнем ряду, а Нико и Нико – в нижем? – Райкконен присел на высокий барный табурет и постучал пальцами по подоконнику.  
\- Потому что они иногда приходят и берут их.  
\- Что, не хватает денег на новые?  
Физикелла смерил гостя презрительным взглядом и вернулся к блинам.  
\- Ты обещал мне кофе, - напомнил Райкконен.  
\- Так свари, если хочешь.  
Тесто с шипением полилось на тонкую сковородку и светло-белой корочкой растеклось по тефлону. Запахло едой, уютом, немного корицей и ванилью, и Кими снова подумал, что он здесь лишний сейчас, как и его гитары – совершенно не вписываются в интерьер.  
\- Физика, - позвал он негромко. – А где дети?  
У хозяина не дрогнула рука, он ловко перевернул блинчик, и только потом обернулся.  
\- В языковом лагере, в Марселе. Учат французский и отдыхают. Луна сегодня летит туда, у нее самолет в пять.  
\- И ты?  
\- А у меня съемки.  
\- Ну, да, конечно!  
\- Конечно.  
На огромную тарелку лег первый идеальный готовый блин. Финн смотрел на руки своего визави, смотрел на его обручальное кольцо, на голую спину и на то, как неспешно, плавно и органично Джанкарло смотрелся у плиты, жарящий жене блинчики и совершенно невозмутимый. Как, впрочем, и всегда.  
\- Зря ты ушел из юриспруденции. Из тебя получился бы неплохой прокурор.  
\- Почему не адвокат? – итальянец обмакнул палец в тесто и облизал его, задумчиво закатив глаза. Кими вздохнул и все-таки отвернулся к окну.  
\- Ты не умеешь оправдывать даже себя.  
\- С этим прекрасно справляешься ты, - Физикелла пожал плечами. – Может, бренди все же?  
\- Спасибо, воздержусь.  
Ужасно хотелось взять гитару, крайнюю, любимую, почти не исцарапанную, лишь с трещинками лака по краю, но что-то внутри не давало, мешало. В ушах все еще стоял обвиняющий возглас Хюлькенберга - «Ты от них отказался, ты от нас отказался, ты даже от себя отказался, ну? Чего ж ты хочешь теперь?» - и сочувственное молчание Росберга. И как Хаккинен вычеркнул его из записной книжки, и даже…  
Перед носом возникла микроскопическая чашечка с кофе, как положено, только на глоток, Райкконен машинально пригубил, наслаждаясь неповторимым вкусом.  
«Физика, помоги мне» - хотел сказать он.  
«Физика, я снова хочу петь», - хотел сказать он.  
«Физика, ну что ж ты за сексуальная зараза!», - вертелось на языке.  
\- Физика, блин горит, - сообщил финн негромко, а Джанкарло, не глядя, передвинул сковороду с огня и встал прямо перед ним, гипнотизируя.  
\- Ну? – спросил он. – Чего молчишь? Стыдно?  
«Нет», - Кими помотал головой, и это была чистая правда.  
\- Милый, как мой завтрак? – Луна вплыла на кухню, заворачивая мокрые волосы в тугой узел на затылке, и Физика, то есть, Физикелла, конечно же, в секунду снова был у плиты.  
\- Сейчас наш сиятельный гость накроет на стол, и мы будем есть.  
\- Чудесно, - женщина улыбнулась. – Я пока сделаю сок.  
Райкконен повернулся к шкафу с посудой, поймав стеклянной дверцей отражение – свое собственное. Еще утром, небритый, стеклянно трезвый, он казался себе жалким, а сейчас все было по-другому.  
\- Физика… Физика, - начал мурлыкать себе под нос Кими, не замечая, как именно Джанкарло смотрит ему в затылок.  
\- Так значит, ты… - начала Луна снова, но ее слова заглушил треск работающего кухонного комбайна, - …недвижимость в Нью-Йорке?  
\- Продаю, - финн кивнул, доставая тарелки и не глядя открывая ящик со столовыми приборами. – Скучная и неинтересная работа, правда.  
\- После пяти лет мировых турне, концертов, записей, гастролей и всего прочего… Чем там еще звезды рок-н-ролла занимаются? Это очень скучно! – женщина разлила апельсиновый сок по стаканам из толстого стекла и поставила на стол. – Но все же… никогда не думала, что ты, в костюме-тройке, станешь показывать кому-то студию на двадцатом этаже, и лицо у тебя будет таким…одухотворенном!  
\- Так это ты? – Райкконен удивленно остановился. – Это ты сделала фотографии и из-за тебя весь мир знает, чем я занимаюсь сейчас? Луна, я тебя обожаю!  
\- Я был против, - невозмутимо заметил Физикелла, складывая очередной блинчик на тарелку и смазывая его маслом. – Как ты, наверное, понимаешь, да?  
\- Все просто, - его супруга поцеловала кончики пальцев. – Мне заказали статью о забытых кумирах, и я сразу вспомнила о тебе. Шутка ли, после того скандала ты пропал на пять лет, и ничего не слышно больше, хотя…все же тебя искали!  
\- Да? – Кими удивленно повернулся к Джанкарло. – Меня искали?  
\- Искали, - тот неохотно дернул плечом. – Но, как ты понимаешь, не нашли.  
\- Так вот, - не обращая на супруга никакого внимания, Луна накладывала в плошки вишневый конфитюр. – Я всего лишь нашла тебя и всего лишь организовала съемку так, чтобы ты этого не видел.  
\- Вмешательство в частную жизнь! – гость рассмеялся, усаживаясь на табурет и любовно ставя перед собой выданную чашку, уже без кофе.  
\- Мой муж - самый лучший адвокат Милана!  
\- В прошлом, - заметил Физикелла вполголоса.  
\- Прокурор, - поправил одновременно Кими, но тоже очень тихо.  
\- Формалисты, - женщина эмоционально всплеснула руками. – Но суть не в этом. Статья-то вышла прекрасной.  
\- Дорогая, от скромности ты не умрешь!  
\- Дорогой, ты же знаешь, я реалистка!  
Райкконен подпер голову ладонью и зевнул.  
\- Я так без вас скучал, ребята.  
Ему было странно, очень странно сейчас сидеть на этой солнечной кухне, где почти ничего не изменилось – только стало больше детских рисунков, да вдоль дальнего угла расположились старые концертные гитары. А так все, как и всегда, находилось строго на своих местах: сковороды висели на стенах, специи хранились в холщевых мешочках, и даже огромные толстые кенари все так же сидели, молча, по своим клеткам в темном углу, возле лестницы на мансардный этаж. Ему было странно, что его до сих пор не выставили из дома, хотя с Луной он и не ссорился, а вот у Джанкарло были все основания прогнать незваного гостя за дверь, да еще и послать подальше так, чтобы уж точно не вернулся. Ему было страшно от того, что будто бы и не было этих пяти лет, и они расстались две недели назад, а сейчас снова встретились, как после отпуска.  
\- Мы тоже, - Луна поправила кружевную салфетку на столе. – Мы тоже скучали. Добро пожаловать домой.  
Физикелла молча поставил блюдо с блинами на середину стола и уселся на свое место.  
\- Добро пожаловать обратно, - чуть изменил он формулировку и снова заглянул Кими в глаза – словно в душу изнасиловал этим своим проницательным, жгущим взглядом. Собственно, поэтому финн пришел сначала именно в этот дом.  
\- Спасибо, - он поднял бокал. – Как говорят наши восточные друзья, «кампай».  
Они стукнулись стеклянными боками, и Райкконен залпом выпил слишком кислый сок, но не закашлялся.  
\- А что там с островом? – Джанкарло свернул блинчик и окунул его в конфитюр.  
\- Остров - это не я, - финн последовал его примеру. – Остров - это маленький Пике.  
\- Нельсиньо работает с тобой? – Луна подалась вперед. – Хм, я этого не знала.  
\- Нельсиньо работает со мной, - Кими кивнул. – Отличные блинчики, кстати.  
Он прожевал кусок и, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Физикеллой, улыбнулся его жене, которая уже сейчас лихорадочно искала, где бы записать пришедшую в голову мысль.  
\- У него характер весь в папочку, но… как объяснить… он проще, что ли. Моложе, добрее, и все его авантюры носят чисто ребяческий характер.  
\- Ничего себе ребячество – влететь в стену, чтобы помочь старшему товарищу!  
\- А ты думала о том, что он сам там внутри чувствовал, когда летел в эту стену? Или что ему обещали за такой шаг? Луна, прекрасная моя женщина, Нельсиньо – разменная пешка, и никто… никто не виноват, что так получилось, кроме него самого. Он, кстати, очень бы хотел вернуться, но, боюсь, в большое кино его уже не пустят.  
\- Но…  
\- Давайте не будем, - мягко попросил хозяин дома. – Давайте не будем судить. Ешьте лучше. Тем более, тебе скоро ехать.  
\- Ты… проводишь?  
\- Я сама, - Луна улыбнулась, погладив мужа по щеке. – Ему нельзя за руль, мы вчера немного выпили, а я все так же ненавижу прощаться. Так что через пятнадцать минут мое такси, и я оставлю вас, мальчики. Обещаете не шалить?  
Райкконен остро пожалел, что это не Нью-Йорк и нельзя спрятаться за огромной чашкой дрянного кофе. Физикелла остался невозмутимым. Он потерся щекой об узкую ладошку и кивнул, с обожанием глядя на жену, но во взгляде его было что-то еще, то ли горечь, то ли усталость, то ли старая, затаившаяся тоска.  
Такси пришло вовремя, Джанкарло положил чемодан супруги в багажник, она поцеловала его в нос и помахала рукой стоящему на крыльце Кими. Финн поднял руку в ответ и улыбнулся, а потом засмотрелся на возвращающегося по дорожке Физикеллу: на его покатые плечи и начинающуюся темную дорожку волос внизу живота, скрытую широким поясом брюк – хозяин дома переоделся в джинсы, но рубашку или майку все же игнорировал.  
\- Пойдем в дом? – предложил итальянец просто. – Выпьем вина, ты мне…  
\- Чай, - перебил Райкконен. – Или кофе, я сам сварю.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - Кими прикрыл глаза. – Я даже лекарства не могу принимать спиртосодержащие. Питаюсь только в четырех ресторанах. Готовить научился вот, представь?..  
\- Но почему? – Физикелла снова прошел на кухню и достал джезву.  
\- Побочный эффект терапии. Из запоя меня тогда вывели, но чего-то не рассчитали и…теперь вот. Я пробовал, поверь мне. Так хреново, как после того виски, мне не было никогда.  
Запах зерен, смолотых в пыль, тепло песка, специи и приглушенный свет сделали свое дело – гость наконец-то расслабился и прищурил глаза.  
\- Я видел твой последний фильм. Хорош, нечего не сказать.  
\- А Оскар ты мой видел? – Джанкарло размешал напиток длинной ложкой и облизнул губы.  
\- Видел, - Кими сгорбился. – Я был на церемонии тогда, сидел за два ряда от тебя. Ты, наверное…  
\- Бородатый господин в фисташковом костюме?  
\- Дьявол! – Райкконен восхищенно уставился на мужчину возле плиты.  
\- Профессиональная память на лица, - тот пожал плечами, но не обернулся, сосредоточившись на кофе.  
\- Костюм был так ужасен?  
\- Бывало и лучше.  
Они замолчали, словно исчерпав список тем для разговора, хотя, на самом деле, Кими еще не все сказал и даже ни о чем не попросил.  
\- У меня поезд утром, во Франкфурт. Поедешь со мной? – горло снова сжало, а потом отпустило, резко со щелчком. В конце концов, ну выгонит его сейчас старинный приятель, ну что такого? Хотя бы попытался…  
\- Во сколько едешь? – Физикелла осторожно разлил кофе по миниатюрным чашечкам и взлохматил волосы.  
\- В шесть.  
\- Рано.  
\- Поздно, Физика, - финн взял блюдечко и поднес к лицу, вдыхая пряный запах, совершенно не изменившийся за пять лет. – Наверное, я опоздал, но…  
\- Что случилось? – еще раз спросил Джанкарло, присев напротив.  
\- Я написал песню.

Мне пора, ухожу -  
На часах последний срок.  
А не то заблужусь,  
Опоздаю на метро.  
И вернусь, и скажу:  
Мне ведь некуда идти.  
Приюти.  
Хотя бы до шести…©

Кими лежал на ковре и водил по ворсу ладонями, а Физикелла смотрел на него сверху, сидя в кресле, положив ногу на ногу.  
\- …хорошая больница. Я когда туда попал, думал все, последний шанс, но там доктора попались… Представляешь, доктор Хабьер Алонсо Алано? Психиатр-нарколог, милейшей души человек. Сейчас в Мадриде работает.  
\- Тяжело было?  
\- Три дня - интоксикация, полтора месяца - терапия, полгода - реабилитация. Стандартная процедура, чего там. - Райкконен потянулся всем телом, потерся затылком о пушистый ворс ковра. – Но самое главное, они меня убедили, что начинать жизнь заново – легко и правильно. Ну и я… Вышел из больницы, снял квартиру, закончил курсы переподготовки, а то диплом шестилетней давности никто не воспринимал, тем более, у бывшей запойной рок-звезды.  
\- Тебя узнавали?  
\- Поначалу часто, потом реже и реже, а потом вообще перестали замечать. Америка на самом деле прекрасная страна, если хочешь затеряться, рекомендую.  
\- И?  
\- А потом приехала Дженни. Я уже работал к тому времени, Дженс поручал мне все более сложные проекты…  
\- Дженс? – Физикелла поменял положение, у него напряглись руки и вытянулась ступня.  
\- Секретарь шефа, Дженсон Баттон. Он, вообще-то, британец, и что делает в американской компании – не очень понятно, но Дэвид ему доверяет. А Дэвид – это мой шеф, владелец, собственно, и учредитель. Он шотландец.  
\- Но как туда попал маленький Пике?  
\- Я привел, - Кими чихнул. – Знаешь, мне кажется, все заслуживают второй шанс, и он – тем более. Так что Нельсиньо продает острова, я – маленькие квартирки с видом на Гудзон, Дженс находит клиентов, а Дэвид… Я не знаю, что делает Дэвид. Платит нам деньги, наверное.  
\- Ты закончил на том, что приехала Дженни.  
\- Ах, да, - Райкконен извернулся, подтянув колени к груди. – Она приехала и спросила, в силе ли еще мое предложение руки и сердца. Ну и мы поженились.  
\- Она так не хотела за тебя замуж, пока ты пел, - Джанкарло почесал подбородок.  
\- Женщина, - финн философски пожал плечами.  
\- Дети есть?  
\- Ждем пока, куда торопиться?  
\- Вся жизнь впереди.  
\- Угу.  
Наверное, сейчас не хватало камина, сухого потрескивания поленьев, запаха дерева и смолы, и еловых шишек, как от костра ночью, но в интерьер камин не вписывался совершенно, как и Кими, как и его гитары, как и его кеды в прихожей.  
\- Я перестал писать почти сразу же, еще в больнице, - продолжил Райкконен. – Не до того было, да и не получалось, и все эти пять лет не мог выдавить из себя ни строчки, а тут, недавно, представляешь, открываю папку с договорами, а в голове слова вертятся. Меня Дженсон чуть не убил потом за испорченные документы. А Дэйв выдал отпуск. Я прихожу на работу утром, мне в папке Баттон отдает то, что я набросал, и подписанное заявление на отпуск, и улыбается, по-доброму, знаешь? Ну, я и…решил.  
\- Приехать в гости?  
\- Нет, Физика, - финн покачал головой. – Я решил попробовать еще раз.  
\- Покажешь ее? – полуутвердительно спросил Джанкарло. – Песню?  
\- Потом, - Кими улыбнулся. – Потом обязательно покажу. А ты мне покажешь свой Оскар вблизи?  
\- Покажу, но утром. Ты же…переночуешь здесь?  
Так хотелось остаться – на этом ковре, в этом доме, в этой жизни, но Райкконен не мог себе позволить – слишком высоки были ставки.  
\- Нет, я пойду скоро. Мне еще в аэропорт, я там вещи в камере хранения оставил. А потом на вокзал - и во Франкфурт. Навещу остальных, может, они скучали.  
\- Передашь привет?  
\- Конечно.  
Физикелла, со своим плотным графиком, с привычками и семьей, конечно, не вписывался в тесные рамки железнодорожного сюжета, хотя, если честно, впихнуть итальянца куда бы то ни было вообще всегда было тяжело.  
\- Сваришь мне кофе на дорогу?  
Джанкарло встал.  
\- Я действительно рад, что ты приехал, - сообщил он серьезно, стараясь поймать взгляд Кими. Райкконен зажмурился и снова начал водить ладонями по ковру.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - ответ пришелся невпопад, но, кажется, его Физика все понял.  
Кофе горчил, как и положено приличному утреннему кофе. Кими смотрел в чашку и все еще иррационально верил, что вот сейчас Джанкарло выйдет из комнаты, уронит возле двери сумку, взлохматит волосы и просто скажет: "Ну, пошли?"  
\- Ты хочешь приехать к ним и просто предложить начать все сначала? - мокрый Физикелла появился на пороге, завернутый в полотенце и сейчас больше чем обычно напоминающий неприличную картинку.  
\- Вроде того, - Райкконен снова приложился к чашке. - Если уж ты меня не выгнал, значит, они тоже. Поворчат, поязвят и перестанут, мы же все-таки не чужие люди были друг другу.  
\- Все еще веришь в сказки?  
\- От тебя заразился! - финн огрызнулся скорее по привычке. - Ты же та еще зараза!  
\- Ну, вот и здравствуй. А я думаю, что за философичная тряпка приехала вместо моего Кими! - Физикелла рассмеялся. - Пора, на поезд опоздаешь.  
Райкконен кивнул, кивнул с благодарностью, потому что, услышав "мой Кими", он наконец поверил в то, что все снова происходит на самом деле, а не снится ему в тысячный раз. Уже возле двери финн пожал протянутую ладонь, а потом, на автомате, обнял Физику, стирая влажные капли с идеальных плеч.  
\- Ты должен приехать на концерт!  
\- Конечно, - на одну секунду лицо Джанкарло оказалось слишком, опасно близко. - Ты ведь все еще не показал мне песню.  
Закрыв дверь, итальянец немного постоял, привалившись спиной к стене, до боли закусывая губу, ответил Луне на смс о самочувствии и снова направился в душ, на ходу разматывая полотенце. Болезненная эрекция его практически не удивляла и даже не волновала.  
После душа полегчало, но ненамного. Справляться с возбуждением подручными средствами Физикелла считал ниже своего достоинства, но ничего поделать не мог, и все разумные доводы вроде «ты женатый взрослый человек» разбивались о дурацкое «это же мой Кими!». Сварив очередную порцию кофе, Джанкарло достал с полки старую, потрепанную папку и устроился на ковре, который еще, кажется, хранил отпечатки пальцев уехавшего финна. Можно было отправить предупреждающую смс Росбергу, как самому вменяемому, можно было догнать светлоглазого придурка, можно было заорать, но Физика, а сейчас именно Физика, решил не торопить события. Интуиция времени, обычно безупречная, как и все в нем, подсказывала: это еще не конец, это только начало.  
Итальянец открыл папку и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев уже начинающих желтеть вырезок из газет – первые выступления молодой финско-немецкой группы «Пятое колесо», первые критические статьи острого на язык музыкального обозревателя «Марки» Фернандо Алонсо, первые билеты, распечатанные на цветном принтере, с потеками краски и дешевыми эффектами вроде крестов и готической символики. Старый флаер, второй или третий раз откопированный и поэтому очень бледный. На нем розовым маркером расписались все: Нико Росберг – автор музыки, басист, штатная ехидна; его сосед по комнате в общежитии Хейкки Ковалайнен – ударник, весельчак и балагур; двоюродный брат тогдашней девушки Хейкки, Нико Хюлькенберг – одиннадцатилетний нахал, сбежавший из дома; Михаэль Шумахер – клавишник, заноза в заднице и знакомый абсолютно всех владельцев клубов Милана; Кими Райкконен – автор слов, вокалист и улыбчивый любитель мороженного; Мика Хаккинен – бывшая финская звезда, продюсер проекта.

[А им тогда было по двадцать или около того, и черт знает почему они все собрались в Милане, именно в Милане – финны приехали изучать историю искусств в рамках своего экономического образования, немцы стажировались в инженерном деле, сам Физикелла второй семестр боролся с юриспруденцией, а Хаккинен тогда просто зашел в гараж, где вся дружная компания репетировала, а на деле просто ругалась, стараясь разложить по нотам только-только написанную Райкконеном песню.  
Ирония судьбы или действительно воля проведения, но именно эта композиция принесла «Пятому колесу» мировую известность и первую «Грэмми».]

Джанкарло перевернул страницу, рассматривая старенькую фотографию, смешной поляроидный снимок, с которого ему улыбались молодые, счастливые и очень довольные собой люди: первый концерт, они на разогреве у кого-то, сердитая блондинка Хейкки, кажется, Ива, или Бриджит, что-то высказывает маленькому Нико. Большой Нико тем временем ставит рожки Ковалайнену, Шумахер раздувает ноздри – Росберг поставил ему на ногу свою гитару, Хаккинен философски пожимает плечами. Кими смотрит прямо в объектив и улыбается уголками губ, а с виска ползет капля пота, размывая косметику.]  
Физикелла улыбнулся – было весело.

[В том клубе им бесплатно наливали, из-за выступления и из-за Микки тоже, и тогда утром, проснувшись носом у Кими под мышкой, Джанкарло зевнул, обнял приятеля поперек груди и уснул снова, стараясь не думать, почему у него так ноет нога и совершенно не болит совесть. Было очень весело – наутро в маленькой местной студенческой газетенке появилась язвительная статья, и Райкконен нашел авторшу, явно из принципа. Оказалось, у девушки на концерте украли сумочку. Так Физикелла встретил свою будущую жену. Было ужасно весело, когда Хаккинен принес шесть билетов до Франкфурта, а Ива – или Бриджит? – отказалась ехать, и вместо нее взяли мелкого Нико, который поклялся вести себя хорошо, и как потом объяснялись с его родителями, обещая вернуть паршивца к новому учебному году домой, в Эммерих-на-Рейне. Все же было весело…]

Итальянец еще раз перевернул страницу.  
Там окислившейся от времени скрепкой был подколот первый билет на его первый спектакль – кусочек картона с размахрившимися краями. Физикелла откинулся назад, прикрыл глаза ладонью и устало потер переносицу.

[Во Франкфурте он оказался не у дел – ребята записывались, не вылезали из полутемной студии в доме, снятом Микой для себя, маленький Нико помогал, чем мог, носил еду и отбивал ритм ладошками по лаковому боку старенькой акустики. Джанкарло слонялся по улочкам, рассматривал архитектуру, от скуки подрабатывал уличным танцорам и помогал чопорным немецким фрау носить покупки до дома. Там его и заметил невысокий итальянец, приехавший на Майн к какой-то своей родственнице и поймавший молоденького соотечественника за подражанием чудному акценту соседа синьоры Лоренцо.  
\- Хочешь стать актером? – в лоб спросил мужчина, поправляя очки.  
\- Не очень, если честно. Но сейчас мне нечем заняться, поэтому я на все согласен, - невозмутимо ответил Физикелла, протягивая руку. – Меня зовут Джанкарло.  
\- Можешь звать меня сеньор Доменикали, - собеседник изогнул губы в приятной усмешке. – Но ведь не будешь? Так что остановимся на Стефано.  
\- Друзья зовут меня Физика.  
\- Очень тебе сочувствую, парень, - притворно посокрушался новый знакомый. – Пошли?  
Вечером, когда он вернулся в дом Хаккинена, уставший, взмокший и совершенно счастливый, Кими подозрительно щелкнул пальцами и осведомился, кто же та красотка, которая заставила Физику забыть обо всем?  
\- Театр, - Джанкарло пожал плечами. – Через месяц представление, неудачники. Мы успеем записать вашу песню и посмотреть мой спектакль прежде, чем начнется семестр.  
\- Хм, - Мика поставил на стол упаковку пива. – Ребята, я хотел с вами поговорить…]

На следующей странице снова была фотография и несколько этикеток от лимонада, которые собирал Хюлькенберг. Его со слезами и скандалами все же удалось передать с рук на руки родителям, но глаза, огромные светлые арийские глазищи маленького Нико казались стеклянными – он очень старался не плакать и не обвинять во всем подлых взрослых. Хейкки держался за щеку: Бриджит – или Ива – напоследок решила сказать ему все, что она о нем думает. Шумахер курил где-то вне кадра, Кими сидел на корточках перед машиной и что-то серьезно объяснял обиженному одиннадцатилетнему пацаненку. Сам Физикелла, в кои-то веки, тоже находился в кадре – он вытаскивал из сумки билет с открытой датой для маленького Нико – на следующие каникулы все его ждали обратно, и форменная бумажка с водяными знаками служила этому гарантией. Судя по легкой расфокусировке кадра, снимал Росберг – со всякой техникой сложнее молотка он обращался исключительно на «вы».  
Джанкарло раскрыл папку пошире и вытащил из корешка погашенный билет – Хюлькенберг приехал как только смог, а они в тот год взяли первый академический отпуск.  
Звонок в дверь застал Физикеллу в кладовой, за поиском картонной коробки с аудио и видеокассетами.  
\- Кого еще принесла нелегкая? – ругнулся итальянец и вытащил картонный ящик на свет. – Иду.  
Злости не было, только любопытство и легкое раздражение: после ухода Кими совершенно не хотелось никого видеть. Хозяин дома дернул ручку двери на себя и уставился на гостя.  
\- Привет, - растерянно сказал Райкконен, не глядя Джанкарло в глаза. – Пустишь ненадолго?  
Физикелла склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Я опоздал на поезд, - объяснил финн. – В шесть самолет обратно в Штаты, и я подумал…  
\- Почему ты не хочешь полететь до Франкфурта? – хозяин все же посторонился, пропуская гостя в дом. Пластиковые колесики чемодана проскрипели по паркету и с визгом затихли – Кими пристроил чемодан возле платяных шкафов и взлохматил волосы. На светлых прядках остались темные пятна – ладони у Райкконена были мокрыми.  
\- Возможно, это знак, что мне не нужно туда ехать. Помнишь, мы кидали монету, стоит ли нам бросать университет, а в результате проспали самолет до Милана и остались – ты у Стефано в студии, а мы у Мики, который заодно определил нас подрабатывать в своей звукозаписывающей компании?  
\- Да-да! И поэтому единственное мое высшее образование – это отпечатанный на принтере диплом с курсов актерского мастерства, а вы еще можете быть звукорежиссерами!  
\- Нам дали дипломы, - Кими обиженно вскинулся.  
\- А ты помнишь, сколько Хаккинен за это заплатил? – Джанкарло прищурился. – Иди в душ. Потом поговорим.  
Райкконен шагнул вперед, словно хотел обнять, но остановился возле вешалки и стянул пиджак.  
\- Конечно. Ты прости, что все так получилось. Я сегодня уеду и, обещаю, еще лет пять не появлюсь.  
«Пока тебя не сведет с ума очередная песня?» - хотел ответить ему Физикелла.  
«А ты меня спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы ты уходил?» - чуть не буркнул Физикелла.  
«Идиот, какой же ты идиот», - молча пожал плечами Физикелла и развернулся спиной.  
\- Жду тебя в гостиной.  
В душевой кабинке было жарко и душно, а еще невысохшие капли на прозрачной стене означали, что хозяин дома совсем недавно мылся здесь. Кими втянул воздух, стараясь почувствовать знакомый полузабытый запах, но пахло водой и лавандовым гелем, а никак не острым, немного пряным ароматом Физики. Не было запаха полыни от волос, не щелочного мыльного дурмана. Райкконен вдруг понял, что именно так напрягало его сегодня с утра, и почему в этом доме, в уютном, спокойном и неизменном доме так не хотелось оставаться – он не имел ничего общего с Физикой, с тем самым, который бился головой о юридические словари или цеплял девушек одним движением запястья. Это был другой человек, другой Физикелла: добропорядочный отец семейства, картинка из глянцевого журнала для домохозяек, актер, получивший свой первый Оскар в тридцать два, мужчина, у которого нет проблем.  
А всякие бывшие алкоголики из прошлого иначе как проблемами быть не могли, по определению.  
\- Полотенце, - Джанкарло постучал в дверь душевой, Кими чуть не захлебнулся. – Полотенце лежит на полке, хорошо?  
\- Ты! – Райкконен чуть было не вылетел наружу, но вовремя вспомнил, что вообще-то стоит голый и мокрый, и он только что думал о Физике, а это…очевидно, и сам Физика там, и если этот Физика сейчас на него посмотрит, то все снова будет очень и очень плохо.  
\- Я? – переспросил итальянец так тихо, что Кими едва расслышал его сквозь шум воды.  
\- Ты очень любезен.  
\- Я жду в гостиной, - хозяин дома не потрудился ответить, финн сполз по стеночке и опустил голову. По длинной челке вода текла на лицо и в рот, но на самом деле было плевать, и Райкконен, наверное, даже знал, что собирается сказать ему Джанкарло, и уже заранее со всем согласился, потому что сил терпеть не осталось. В голове звучала музыка, родившаяся из ритмики слов. Кими улыбнулся – Росберг обязательно сделает все по-своему, не так, как видится сейчас, но это будет та самая музыка.  
Финн встал, сшибив головой лосьоны с неустойчивой полочки. Прежде чем ругаться с Нико относительно мелодии, до Нико надо было доехать. И еще с ним нужно было поговорить.  
Как ни странно, в гостиной Джанкарло не оказалось. Кими поправил скрученное полотенце на плечах и присел на диван, вытянув ноги. Тишина дома завораживала, убаюкивала, успокаивала и наполняла смыслом все то, что раньше казалось пустым и совершенно не важным.  
\- Ты знаешь, я переночую у тебя и завтра снова попробую попасть на этот поезд, - сообщил Райкконен, безошибочно уловив скрип паркета позади себя: диван стоял спиной к дверному проему. – Спасибо.  
\- Совершенно не понимаю, зачем ждать так долго, - невозмутимо ответили сзади, и что-то большое с мягким хлопком упало на пол. – Ну, пошли?  
Финн обернулся, не веря тому, что происходит. Физика в черных джинсах, черной майке и клетчатой рубашке стоял, привалившись к косяку, и зачесывал пятерней волосы назад, а непослушные пряди падали на глаза, и он щурился, стараясь избежать щекотных прикосновений. Возле его ног лежала пухлая дорожная сумка.  
\- У нас самолет через четыре часа.  
\- В шесть? – глупо переспросил Кими, силясь отвести взгляд.  
\- В шесть тот самолет, на который ты не успеешь, - терпеливо объяснил Физикелла. – А через четыре часа наш самолет до Франкфурта. Надевай рубашку, машина уже ждет.  
\- Но… твои съемки? И почему ты едешь со мной?  
\- Потому что завтра ты опять куда-нибудь опоздаешь, а я все же хочу послушать твою песню.  
\- Любопытство – это порок, - Райкконен стянул полотенце и резко поднялся с дивана. – Всегда знал, что это твое самое слабое место.  
\- Приятно, правда? – задумчиво улыбнулся итальянец ему в спину. – Приятно, когда что-то всегда остается неизменным?  
Кими медленно обернулся, медленно кивнул, застегивая рубашку, медленно облизнул губы.  
\- Пошли, - хрипло попросил он. – Кофе выпьем в аэропорту.  
Уже перед выходом Физикелла натянул бейсболку и спрятался за огромными темными очками, немного сгорбился, слегка даже съежился, уменьшился в размерах, поблек.  
\- Это что? – с любопытством спросил Райкконен, перекидывая плащ через руку и выкатывая чемодан из прихожей на крыльцо.  
\- Синьоры? – недовольный таксист постучал ногтем по циферблату часов на левой руке, и Джанкарло суетливо закивал, то и дело не попадая в замочную скважину нижнего замка.  
\- Завидую тебе, вот что, - мрачно буркнул он уже в салоне автомобиля. – Это хорошо, что мы снимаем под Падуей и все об этом знают, а то сейчас было бы… Ну, ты же помнишь, как это бывает?  
\- Я тысячу лет не носил бейсболки, - Кими вытащил сигарету и начал вертеть ее в пальцах.  
\- Эй-эй-эй! Здесь нельзя курить! Синьор, скажите своему другу, пусть бросает, ни к чему хорошему табак не приводит, эй! – таксист эмоционально выругался и чуть не въехал в столб.  
\- А он и не курит, синьор, - Физикелла на секунду вышел из образа, по-змеиному улыбнувшись. – Он просто любит трогать сигареты. У всех ведь свои странности, да?  
\- Иностранцы! – водитель пожал плечами. – Чокнутые.  
Финн рассмеялся и убрал сигарету снова.  
\- Не более чем вы, - громко сообщил он, откидывая голову на подголовник.  
\- Синьор знает итальянский?  
\- Синьор гражданин мира, - хитро прищурился Джанкарло, снова сворачиваясь компактной тенью.  
Райкконен добродушно похлопал его по колену.  
\- Не старайся, теперь здесь не любят старый добрый глэм-рок, да и времени прошло слишком много.  
\- Синьор Райкконен и синьор Физикелла всерьез так считают? – таксист поцеловал кончики пальцев и вывернул руль, съезжая на шоссе, ведущее к аэропорту. – Никогда этому не поверю!  
И подмигнул ошарашенному финну в зеркальце заднего вида.  
\- Нет, ну как он нас узнал! – в сотый раз, наверное, спросил Кими, потягивая латте с мятно-шоколадным сиропом из бумажного стаканчика.  
\- Может, стоит купить бейсболку? – невинно заметил Физика, пряча нос в отворотах кожаной куртки – в зале ожидания работали кондиционеры на максимуме, а конец июля, выдавшийся в Италии довольно прохладным и очень дождливым, диктовал свои условия.  
\- Рано!  
\- Смотри, как бы не было… - недовольно начал Джанкарло, но осекся. – Лучше скажи, что ты думаешь про Адри.  
\- Адри?  
\- Адриан Сутиль, ваш новый клавишник.  
\- Во-первых, это их новый клавишник, и я с ним не знаком, - обстоятельно ответил Кими, снова прикладываясь к кофе. – А во-вторых, почему Адри? Что за фамильярность, раньше она была тебе несвойственна!  
\- С кем поведешься… - итальянец поднес к губам маленькую чашечку эспрессо и вдохнул аромат. – Зерна пережарены.  
\- Физика!  
\- А ты все так же невоспитан, так что можешь сразу звать его Адри. Тем более, ему нравится, - невозмутимо закончил Физикелла. – Так что ты думаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - Райкконен пожал плечами. – Сложно сказать. Михаэль был хорош, с ним было сложно, даже в самом начале. Но он столько раз уходил и возвращался, что стоило бы вообще отказаться от клавиш, а Мика настойчиво пихал туда все новые и новые дарования… Он все так же принципиален?  
\- Куда как больше, - Физикелла вытащил свои сигареты и прикурил. – Сам понимаешь, возраст…  
\- О, сарказм? – Кими жадно вдохнул чужой дым, но тут же закашлялся. – Прости. Так о чем мы?  
\- Об Адри, - напомнил итальянец. – Что ты о нем думаешь?  
\- Он талантлив, – медленно начал Райкконен. – Он лиричен, и это правильно, потому что нужно как-то умиротворить эту бешенную активность Хейкки и энтузиазм маленького Нико. У этого Адри есть свой стиль, и это иногда мешает, потому что Росберг, конечно, классный музыкант, но у него слишком слабый голос, чтобы вести и басовую партию, и петь. Мне нравилась идея с женским вокалом, но эти многочисленные девушки, они слишком одинаковые, так что решение поставить Нико к микрофону самое удачное. Правда… Я какое-то время всерьез думал, что они позовут Ракель.  
\- Ты что? – Физика подавился кофе. – Ты это всерьез, что ли?  
\- Конечно, - Кими кивнул. – Она была бы идеальна: неутомимый Ковалайнен, резкий большой Нико, нервный маленький Нико и лирический Сутиль в дополнение к пряному испанскому вокалу. Красота же!  
\- Алонсо бы их не понял.  
\- Ой, Алонсо бы понял их лучше, чем кто-либо, - Райкконен отмахнулся. – А если вернуться к Адриану, ты знаешь… Я бы с удовольствием посадил его за рояль!  
\- Возможно… - Джанкарло пожал плечами. – Хорошая мысль!  
\- А все-таки, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Мне интересно, тебе же с ним работать…  
Кими не успел ответить – объявили посадку на рейс.  
В бизнес-классе Физикелла расслабился, практически стал самим собой: попросил у стюардессы белого вина и креветок. Вытянул ноги, небрежно сунув кепку в карман впереди стоящего кресла.  
\- Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились? – вдруг спросил финн, глядя в иллюминатор.  
\- Конечно. Ты исковеркал мое имя, наступил мне на ногу и сообщил, что будешь жить здесь. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Ну, это странно… Все же десять лет прошло…  
\- Кими, - Джанкарло посмотрел на приятеля сбоку. – Я помню все свои роли наизусть, начиная с той, самой первой, и заканчивая монологом, который я еще не произнес. И ты хочешь сказать, что…  
«…я не запомню самое важное, что есть в моей жизни?» - хотел было сказать Физика, но вовремя остановился. Самым главным в жизни был отнюдь не Райкконен, не Оскар и даже не жена – самым главным для него были только дети, а потом уже Луна и все остальное. Проблема существовала в другом – для Кими всегда существовала отдельная система жизненных ценностей, и в этом маленьком мирке, насквозь пропахшем солнцем, морем и яблочным табаком, на каждой ступеньке сидел этот нахальный светлоглазый финн, потягивал пиво и насмешливо спрашивал «Так как там тебя зовут, парень?»  
\- И ты хочешь сказать, что я могу забыть тебя? – все же закончил Джанкарло максимально нейтрально с собственной точки зрения.  
\- Я не хороший человек, - Райкконен рассматривал свои ладони и казался сейчас лет на десять моложе, чем был на самом деле, а значит, рядом с Физикеллой сидел почти совсем мальчик, решивший, что может все и даже чуть сверх этого: завоевать мир. – Все порчу, надоедаю, подвожу…  
\- Кими, - Физика положил ладонь на круглую коленку. – Кими, все нормально. Мы долетим и изнасилуем Росберга в мозг, и у вас будет отличная песня, ничуть не хуже тех, что были.  
\- Ты же не видел ее?  
\- Я тебя знаю, - итальянец пожал плечами и принял из рук стюардессы свой бокал с вином и стакан воды для Райкконена. – Так что спи и ни о чем не беспокойся.  
\- А как ты узнал, что я нервничаю?  
\- «Как мы познакомились?» - не тот вопрос, который бы ты задал, будучи адекватнее.  
\- Ты все же зараза!  
\- Спи…  
Бортпроводница принесла плед, но Кими почти сразу же отрубился, и Джанкарло пришлось его укутывать, предварительно отобрав воду.  
\- Ваш спутник очень милый, - сообщила молоденькая девушка в форменном платье, забравшая стакан. – Он не будет возражать, если мы возьмем у него автограф?  
\- Он будет рад, - заметил Физикелла благосклонно, расписавшись в специальных блокнотах, а потом откинулся на спинку кресла и расстегнул ремень безопасности – ему тоже хотелось бы немного поспать.  
Только на подходе к зоне паспортного контроля Кими останавливался семнадцать раз – дотошный Джанкарло сосчитал и не преминул обратить на это внимание приятеля.  
\- Они что, все меня помнят? Да эти девочки на выдаче багажа были не старше маленького Нико, когда все начиналось! – финн утер лоб носовым платком. – И, кстати, почему они так спокойно реагируют на тебя?  
\- Я летаю почти каждый месяц, так что, кажется, у всего персонала международного терминала есть мой автограф, - Физикелла невозмутимо потер переносицу. – А что до ажиотажа в твою честь, так вспомни, когда вышла программа Луны о тебе?  
\- Восемь дней назад, - Райкконен непонимающе остановился. – И что?  
\- Ее повторили третьего дня по многочисленным запросам и с большим удовольствием, кстати. А уже к вечеру одним из популярнейших запросов в «Гугле» стали твое имя и название группы.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Кстати, я поражаюсь дальновидности твоего босса, - итальянец снова натянул кепку на волосы. – Если бы не эта твоя песня, быть тебе в принудительном отпуске, дружок, потому что покоя бы тебе не стало. Пять лет - не такой уж значительный срок, тем более, что все остальные продолжают выступать под вашим общим лейблом…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - Кими обернулся, выставив ладони вперед. – Ты хочешь сказать, что одна полуторочасовая передача смогла вернуть мне популярность? Да ни за что не поверю!  
\- Ну, не только она, - Джанкарло улыбнулся. – Например, я сейчас снимаюсь в роли себя, а фильм называется «Пятое колесо» и рассказывает о событиях пятилетней давности.  
\- А парни?... – Райкконен прерывисто вздохнул. – Тоже?  
\- Нет, это не документальный, это художественный проект. К тому же, Мика запретил им сниматься.  
Кими попытался осознать услышанное, но получалось с трудом. Правда, первая мысль была «ну и кто меня играет?», а вторая «ну и что, он тебе нравится?», и это вместо чего-то более адекватного, вроде «как же теперь быть?» и «выходит, моя песня впишется в новый маркетинговый проект…».  
\- Нет, - Физика надел очки. – Он совсем на тебя не похож, и я к нему равнодушен. Тот парень, что играет тебя.  
\- Почему? – вырвалось раньше, чем Райкконен успел поймать себя.  
\- А зачем мне дешевая китайская подделка? – полуобернулся итальянец. – Пойдем.  
Машина ждала их чуть в стороне от выхода, за рулем сидел невысокий и очень худой немец в старомодном кепи.  
\- Как обычно, герр Физикелла? – спросил он сразу после того, как пассажиры закрыли дверь.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, в «Моторс-мьюзик», а закусочную сегодня опустим, Морис. Видишь, у нас сегодня гость!  
\- Герр Физикелла как обычно много шутит, - объяснил водитель, покачав головой и уверенно выруливая на шоссе. – С возвращением, герр Райкконен. Добро пожаловать домой.  
\- Спасибо, - Кими прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. – Я совершенно не знаю, что сказать.  
\- А ничего говорить пока не надо, - Физика взял его за руку, сжал ладонь и тут же отпустил, прежде чем финн успел хоть что-то почувствовать. – Вот приедем и будем разговаривать. Пока поспи еще немного. Морис сейчас включит колыбельную.  
Таксист кивнул, и через секунду из колонок полилась неспешная вельветовая мелодия «Дороги в Саутгемптон» и Райкконен действительно начал засыпать, убаюканный темпом Вольво и своим собственным голосом, чего не случалось с ним уже очень и очень давно.

Всё, как тогда, - сидим, поём;  
Я на нулях, ты при своём.  
Так было десять лет назад,  
Хотя об этом даже страшно сказать.

Не сосчитать всех мест и лет,  
Где были мы, и где нас нет.  
А значит, будем, как тогда,  
Тушить окурки и сжигать города. ©

Кими проснулся от легкого прикосновения к плечу и подумал сквозь дрему, что теперь заново придется привыкать к этим вот мимолетным, ничего не значащим касаниям, скользящим движениям пальцев по коже, шепоту на ухо. И дело было не в том, что Физикелла планировал довести приятеля до нервного истощения, нет – он просто не умел по-другому общаться и практически стирал любое понятие личного пространства с каждым новым знакомым.  
\- Приехали, - словно в ответ на мысли тихо сообщил Джанкарло на ухо. – Просыпайся, нас ждут великие дела.  
Волоски по всему телу встали дыбом, и Райкконен подумал вдруг, что переоценил себя – самая главная опасность состояла не в том, простят или не простят его согруппники, или сможет или не сможет он спеть свою песню так, как нужно, а в этом невозмутимом итальянце, который теперь всегда будет рядом. И совершенно не хотелось, чтобы он уходил.  
Офис «Моторс-мьюзик» располагался в невысоком четырехэтажном отеле на южной окраине Франкфурта, почти что рядом с Майном. Вернее, это десять лет назад по этому месту проходила граница городской черты, сейчас же это был если и не центр, то уж точно не самый конец географии. Классический особняк начала двадцатого века с потертой кое-где лепниной и ссохшимися рамами внешних окон обрамлял хаотично заросший парк, в глубине которого журчал фонтан.  
\- Вывеску сменили, - заметил Кими, выбираясь из машины и доставая из багажника свой чемодан.  
\- И интерьер немного, - кивнул Физика, подхватывая свою сумку.  
\- Тебя это не радует?  
\- Ну, как сказать… - Джанкарло похлопал себя по карманам, достал сигареты и закурил. – Мне нравится колониальный стиль, ты же знаешь.  
\- О? – Райкконен благодарно поддержал разговор, ощущая нарастающую панику, ведь с теми, кто ждал, вернее совсем не ждал его внутри, расстались они плохо, очень плохо, слишком плохо, чтобы просто прийти и сказать «привет». – Теперь все «хай-тек»? Стекло, вода, сталь и простые формы, обрамленные в строгую оболочку, ничуть не скрывающие смысла?  
\- Остаточные знания после курса истории искусств? – итальянец затянулся, выпуская дым тонкой струйкой.  
\- Общая эрудиция, - парировал Кими со смешком. – К тому же, я много летаю, а в официальных журналах авиакомпаний Америки не печатают разве что порнографию.  
\- Герр Физикелла? – вдруг обратились к ним сзади, и, обернувшись, финн увидел невысокую ясноглазую немку с длинным вздернутым носиком. – Герр Физикелла, вы что-то быстро вернулись!  
\- Ты не рада, Марина? – подозрительно спросил Джанкарло, корча умилительную рожицу. – Или ты просто нашла нового парня и хочешь автограф для него? За последний год это уже шестой! Что за дети нынче, право…  
Кими хотел было по привычке буркнуть, что эта волоокая Марина просто влюблена в блистательного герра Физикеллу, что она хочет привлечь его внимание и поэтому так сладко улыбается, но вовремя прикусил язык, осознав две вещи: во-первых, он по-прежнему безошибочно распознавал влюбленных в Физику людей, а во-вторых, сейчас комментировать происходящее он попросту не имел права.  
\- Простите, герр… Райкконен? – Марина протянула свой блокнот и ему. – Вы…это вы, правда?  
\- Правда, - тяжело вздохнул финн. – Вам два автографа? Вам и вашему бой-френду?  
Девушка покраснела, Джанкарло замаскировал смешок в последней затяжке.  
\- Да, пожалуйста… - пролепетала она. – Если вам не трудно.  
\- Отнюдь, - серьезно заметил Кими. – Я понимаю, любимый человек…  
Физика выкинул окурок и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Отнесешь вещи к себе - и спускайся в студию. Еще нет и часа, значит, они все еще репетируют.  
\- Я провожу! – Марина засуетилась, пряча блокнот за пазуху.  
\- Не стоит, - итальянец подмигнул девчушке. - Вряд ли герр Райкконен способен забыть дорогу к собственной комнате.  
\- Я думал, ее переделали, - задумчиво отозвался Кими. – Или отдали Росбергу под гардеробную.  
\- Герр Нико запрещает там что-либо трогать! – горячо вспылила уязвленная служащая, и ее великолепный нос даже, казалось, задергался от возмущения. – А другой герр Нико иногда сам убирается в ней!  
\- Ну, не сам… это, скажем так, наказание за систематические прогулы и редкие пьяные дебоши. – Физика сделал два шага по уютной дорожке, выложенной гравием.  
\- Физический труд облагораживает? – в спину спросил Райкконен, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Память, - соизволил пояснить все-таки Джанкарло. – Память – самое страшное наказание для Хюлькенберга, в его-то двадцать два… А теперь идем, до обеденного перерыва совсем немного, и я сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь ловить их в столовой.  
\- Не хочу, - Кими медленно кивнул.  
\- Вот видишь. Я подожду тебя возле лестницы.  
\- Не стоит, спускайся сразу, я подойду позже.  
\- Но… - кажется, Физика впервые запнулся, растерянно моргая. – Мне казалось, если мы придем вместе, тебе будет проще…  
\- Вот именно, - финн посмотрел прямо в темные глаза и остро понадеялся, что приятель все поймет. Конечно, появиться там вместе было бы проще и легче, как и спрятаться в случае чего за Физикеллу, за его невозмутимый тон или ехидную улыбку, однако гордость подсказывала: раз уж решился, все нужно делать самостоятельно, и смеяться и каяться. – Так что иди, но не испорть сюрприз.  
Марина открыла перед ними дверь («нет-нет, это моя обязанность, и не просите!»), и мужчины разошлись в разные стороны. Кими чувствовал лопатками заинтересованный взгляд Марины и очень надеялся, что у девушки не разовьется косоглазие.  
Значительных изменений, кстати, интерьер не претерпел – по крайней мере, мраморный холл со стойкой ресепшена, оббитой темным деревом, и тремя секретаршами на высоких стульях прямо за каменной столешницей («добрый день, герр Райкконен, прачка уже предупреждена», «здравствуйте, мсье Райкконен, ваш ключ», «с прибытием, синьор Райкконен, куда подать ваш кофе?»). Шаткая скрипучая лестница все так же жалобно стонала, портреты на стенах имели общее пылевое загрязнение, а иранский ковер, очень тонкий и протертый в двух местах, все так же украшал площадку второго этажа. Старомодный лифт с запирающейся кабиной все так же застрял между вторым и третьим этажом, и Кими не удержался от того, чтобы допрыгнуть до торчащего между прутьев и тросов рычажка аварийного звонка – раздался мелодичный свист.  
\- Что за!... – из служебного помещения выскочил невысокий полный старичок в форменной фуражке с логотипом группы и звукозаписывающей компании. – Нико, ты опя… герр Райкконен?  
\- Здравствуй, Джеймс! – финн улыбнулся. – Я только чемодан положу и сразу уйду, ты не против?  
\- Да как… а вы? Да что это я! – коридорный заволновался, прижимая ладошки к груди. – Ну конечно! А потом вы придете и все-все расскажете! Я вам чаю крепенького заварю, посидим. Поболтаем, ну? Как…  
\- …раньше, - закончил Кими. – Конечно. Я тебе обещаю.  
Его комната, третья справа, и правда ничуть не изменилась – все такая же светлая, угловая, с полинялыми кремовыми обоями, мягкой софой, легкими шторами и окнами, выходящими на реку. Старенький фикус, как обычно немного пыльный, выпустил даже слишком много новых листочков и смотрелся совсем как молодой.  
\- Мы похожи, приятель, - Райкконен тронул сочный зеленый листок и пристроил багаж на специальную танкетку. Потом повесил в шкаф плащ и пиджак, оставшись в рубашке. Ослабил галстук, совсем стянул его, потом снова надел и уставился в круглое зеркало на стене, стараясь понять, что же все-таки не так.  
\- То ли в мае, то ли в апреле… то ли пять лет, то ли десять… - Кими сжал губы в плотную линию и зажмурился. – Да, черт возьми! Я уже тут. Все.  
И вышел за дверь.

Только спустившись вниз, Райкконен понял, о каких именно изменениях говорил Физика. Весь подвальный этаж, который и занимала студия, каморка звукорежиссера, кухонные и прачечные помещения, а также небольшая типография, вместо привычных кремово-серых тонов окрасились в стальные, черные и белые. Уютные светильники прошлого столетия заменили лампами дневного света, но не резкими, а матовыми, чуть приглушенными – поэтому свет не резал глаза.  
«Наверное, ради Хейкки, у него же линзы», - вскользь решил Кими, спускаясь по крутой лестнице. В воздухе пахло хной и хвоей – явный признак кондиционеров поблизости, а еще за дальней дверью прямо по коридору раздавались негромкие голоса и ленивые басовые риффы – видимо, Физикелла неплотно прикрыл за собой створки, и Райкконен в который раз испытал укол острой благодарности пополам с обожанием.  
\- … зачем приехал? – финн не помнил, как он преодолел эти клятые двести пятьдесят метров, не смог бы объяснить, если бы спросили – наверное, летел над паркетом.  
\- Так ты мне не рад? – вопросом на вопрос отозвался гость, пригладив волосы. Из своего укрытия Кими мог видеть расслабленную спину Физики и нос Росберга, и его светлую льняную челку, картинно падающую на глаза.  
\- Рад, почему же, - Нико не смутился, только прищурился и крикнул куда-то в сторону. – Мелкий, положи мою гитару, у тебя теперь есть своя!  
\- Жадина! – весело отозвался невидимый Хюлькенберг. – И не слушай его, Карло, мы всегда тебя ждем обратно.  
\- Ему нечего тут делать! – Росберг покачал головой. – Съемки через два дня продолжатся, я помню твое расписание. Следующий недельный перерыв у тебя в конце осени, а сейчас только конец июля. И, если ты прилетел, значит, что-то случилось, а если что-то случилось, мне это заранее не нравится!  
\- Ты стал параноиком, - в поле зрения Кими появился очень спокойный Ковалайнен, вернее часть его правой руки. – Может, стоит расслабиться? Найди себе девушку…  
\- Ой, по части девушек я уже побил все рекорды, - мрачно отозвался Нико, не сбрасывая, однако, теплую ладонь Хейкки со своего плеча. – Может, мне стоит снова найти себе парня?  
\- Давно пора, - весело крикнул Хюлькенберг и снова пустил басовую волну по студии.  
Росберг высокомерно промолчал и опять повернулся к итальянцу, с интересом наблюдающему за спором.  
\- Итак, Физика?  
\- Право, Карло, - Ковалайнен вдруг поддержал нервного приятеля. – Ты прервал свой короткий отдых ради того, чтоб нас увидеть? Это лестно, но совсем на тебя не похоже.  
\- Я привез сюрприз, - сознался Физикелла.  
\- О? – парни удивились все хором и очень одинаково.  
\- Но ведь ближайший день рожденья у…  
\- Меня! – радостно завопил мелкий Нико.  
\- О, Боже… - Росберг картинно закатил глаза. – Но что за сюрприз, и почему он всем нам, если праздник у этой невозможной мелочи, да еще и через месяц?  
\- Это скорее бонус. Внеплановый приятный подарок для всех вместе и каждому в отдельности.  
\- Ты привез Анжелину Джоли? – хохотнул Хейкки, но тут же получил под ребра локтем от доброго Нико.  
\- Он привез меня, - Кими толкнул створку и выступил на свет. Горло снова перехватило, он прищурился и остановился на полдороге, все же за Физикеллой, но чуть в стороне. – Привет?  
\- Господи, - ахнул непосредственный Хюлькенберг, отпустивший длинные волосы и собирающий их теперь в хвостик на затылке – совсем как настоящая рок-звезда.  
\- И правда, сюрприз так сюрприз! – медленно согласился Ковалайнен, отходя от Росберга и быстро заключая Кими в медвежьи объятия. – Черт, старик, я так скучал!  
Следом восторженным ураганом налетел маленький Нико, а потом уже и Росберг, несерьезно улюлюкающий.  
\- Черт, это правда ты! Живой, настоящий, Кими, блин! А мы тебя так искали, а тут эта передача Луны, и она нам отказалась давать адрес твоей фирмы, но мы ее вычислили, и Нико уже звонил твоему шефу, такой мужик с юмором, круто, правда? – тараторил Хюлькенберг. – А ты навсегда приехал? Ты нас простишь, да? А мы на тебя совсем-совсем не сердимся, и Мика тоже! Мы знаешь, как скучали?  
\- Ребята, - что-то давило, мешало, рвалось наружу – то ли смех, то ли слезы, предательские и совершенно неуместные сейчас, к тому же, мужчины не плачут, они только огорчаются, а сейчас Райкконен оказался одномоментно счастлив. – Я песню написал.  
В студии моментально стало тихо.  
Кими тут же испугался сказанного. Это новое качество – всегда думать, прежде чем говорить, оно пришло к нему в Америке и служило хорошую службу: оказывается, столь многих проблем можно избежать, всего лишь сдержавшись, но, только увидев Физикеллу, Райкконен умудрился забыть почти обо всем том полезном, чему научился за океаном. А теперь Кими даже рефлекторно сделал шаг вперед, чтобы задеть локоть Физики рубашкой и собраться с мыслями.  
Он хотел объяснить, что дело совсем не в песне, вернее, не только в ней. Что он приехал, потому что эти люди с прозрачными глазами и светлыми челками нужны ему, как воздух, что без них не поется и не пишется, и лишь только случайно попав на канал BBC в нужное время и увидев, как Росберг заламывает гитару, а Хейкки отбивает палочками ритм, что-то щелкнуло в голове. Что эти пять лет он на самом деле не жил, не отрабатывал свой второй шанс, а замаливал грехи, зализывал раны после самого большого проступка в жизни.  
Но что было сказано, то оказалось сказано, и когда Ковалайнен развернулся к нему, Кими ждал удара. Однако его не последовало - барабанщик протянул раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Приятель, мы и не ожидали когда-нибудь снова это услышать!  
\- Что? – моргнул Райкконен.  
\- Твой соотечественник хочет сказать… - начал было Росберг терпеливо, но тут с театральным скрипом отворилась дверь, и в студию зашел Мика с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.  
\- Он хочет сказать, что ты идиот, нахал и разгильдяй, что мы любим тебя, что сейчас ты достанешь текст своей песни и покажешь его Нико, потому что у него сейчас уши в трубочку свернуться, свихнувшись от любопытства.  
\- Привет, - Кими обернулся. – Зря Карло пенял на твой возраст, ты ничуть не изменился.  
\- Дьявол, - итальянец засмеялся, а вместе с ним и все остальные. – Меня зовут Джанкарло Физикелла, невоспитанные вы северяне!  
\- Это очень сложное буквосочетание, мы не можем его выговорить, - отозвался Хюлькенберг задорно.  
\- И это мне говорят люди, которых зовут Хейкки Ковалайнен, Мика Хаккинен, Нико Хюлькенберг… - Физикелла закатил глаза.  
\- А ты вспомни, что они творят с моим именем, и успокойся, - лениво посоветовали откуда-то сбоку, и из неприметной дверки в глубине комнаты появился невысокий итальянец с пижонской треугольной бородкой и не менее пижонским колечком в левом ухе.  
\- Лью! – радостно возопил маленький Нико. – Что, уже обед?  
\- Вообще-то, да, - смущенно подтвердили у него из-за спины, и на свет выступил очередной незнакомый молодой человек, очень смущенный и с испачканным чем-то белым уголком губ.  
\- Адри, ты опять? – строго спросил Хаккинен, но в его тоне Кими не уловил настоящей строгости.  
\- Очень вкусный десерт, - покаянно объяснил юноша.  
\- А ты, Тонио, - обратился продюсер «Пятого колеса» к тому, кого Хюлькенберг назвал «Лью». – Как ты можешь идти на поводу у Адриана?  
\- А ты сам пробовал ему отказать? – резонно заметил Тонио Лью. – У нас гости?  
\- Блудная овца вернулась на родное пастбище, - шутливо отсалютовал Райкконен. – Меня зовут…  
\- Я вас знаю, - перебил итальянец, и Кими вдруг подумал, что представители этой нации совершенно непереносимы. – Кто вас, спрашивается, не знает? Меня зовут Витантонио Льюцци, и я менеджер этого в высшей степени славного коллектива.  
Рукопожатие у него было крепким и коротким, совсем не таким, как почти неприличное физикелловское. Райкконен выдохнул.  
\- А вы - тот самый Адриан Сутиль! – утвердительно повернулся он к молодому человеку. – Спасибо вам, я и не знал, что «Сонная Лощина» на самом деле такая лиричная пеня.  
\- Ой, - молодой немец весь вскинулся и запунцевел. – Что вы! Это Нико и Нико сказали, что вы ее писали как медленную балладу, вот я и предложил… К тому же, ваши тексты, они такие… и мне кажется, вы гений.  
Продюсер коротко хмыкнул.  
\- Нет, серьезно! – запальчиво сообщил Сутиль. – Ведь «Дорогу в Саутгемптон» назвали песней поколения, и три альбома группы стали платиновыми, а один даже дважды платиновым, и…  
\- Адри, Адри. – Мика покачал головой. - Все нормально, не переживай. Кими приехал насовсем, так что у тебя еще будет время с ним поговорить. А сейчас…  
\- Нет! – Хюлькенберг выставил ладони вперед. – Нет, нет и нет! Ты не заберешь Кими к себе поговорить на пятнадцать минут. Вон, Физику бери, а Кими оставь! А то я знаю, чем это заканчивается! Что Лью Адри забирает, и его полтора часа нет, что ты с кем-то «разговариваешь», а его потом надо валерьянкой отпаивать еще полтора часа!  
\- Ничего с твоей Элоизой не случится, - отмахнулся продюсер. – Тем более, ты сам должен понимать, что лучше б она там крестиком вышивала или лобзиком выпиливала. Скрипка – это явно не ее!  
\- А между прочим…  
\- С каких это пор… - начал Нико.  
\- Парни, ау! – вклинился Хейкки.  
\- Так, - Мика громко хлопнул ладоши. – У вас пять минут, и потом я жду Физику в своем кабинете, а Кими, так уж и быть, можете порвать на сувениры.  
\- Спасибо, шеф, - полузабытым тоном отозвался Райкконен, впитывающий в себя эти чужие улыбки и тепло длинных пальцев Адриана, который, по рассеянности, забыл отпустить его руку, и даже кофейный, бархатный взгляд Джанкарло, хотя любая мысль о нем заранее была лишней. Или вредной?

Хаккинен покачал головой и удалился.  
Хюлькенберг показал Росбергу язык и вдруг перешел на шепот.  
\- Смотрите, они снова секретничают! Адри, не оборачивайся, а то запалят!  
Кими прислушался – пока немцы выясняли отношения, итальянцы отошли в темный угол и о чем-то быстро-быстро говорили, то и дело повышая интонации.  
\- Вот они как встретятся, так всегда сначала… - пожаловался Хейкки. – А наших знаний языка не хва…  
\- Точно! – маленький Нико дернул Кими за отросшую челку. – Слушай и переводи!  
\- Но… - попытался было вмешаться Сутиль, однако Росберг на него шикнул, и клавишник покорно затих.  
\- …парень уже без тебя не может. Я тебе говорил. Я просил тебя, а ты? – прошипел Физика, и Райкконен заслушался этим божественным итальянским.  
\- А я - ужасный соблазнитель детей, - недовольно отозвался Льюцци. – Лучше скажи мне, зачем ты притащил сюда свой собственный грех, раз уж так ратуешь за добропорядочность?  
\- Мне от него уже никуда не деться.  
\- Так и мне никуда, - Витантонио улыбнулся и посмотрел на Адриана, но, на самом деле, Кими прямо в глаза, и, четко артикулируя слова, произнес. – Любить умеешь не только ты.  
Финн вздрогнул.  
\- Страдать умеет не только он, - медленно парировал Физикелла, поворачиваясь, и Льюцци быстро разорвал зрительный контакт. – Так что я просто прошу – береги то, что у тебя есть.  
\- Ошибки всегда свои, опыт всегда чужой, - Тонио фыркнул. – Иди, Мика не любит ждать.  
\- Обед? – понимающе фыркнул Джанкарло.  
\- Ну? – требовательно зашептал Хюлькенберг, и Кими все-таки моргнул, но не успел ответить – Льюцци взял Нико и Сутиля за шкирку.  
\- Подслушивать нехорошо!  
\- А подглядывать тоже! – отозвался Росберг, на всякий случай прячась за Хейкки.  
\- Детский сад, - Физикелла встряхнул головой. – Я к Мике на пять минут, а потом пойдем обедать.  
\- Там уже поварам рассказали, что вы вернулись, - доверительно сказал Адриан, втянув голову в плечи – он так нелепо выглядел, поддерживаемый еле дотянувшимся до него Тонио, что Райкконен не выдержал и прыснул. – Там все очень вкусное.  
\- Ладно тебе, - мелкий вывернулся из захвата и подлетел к Кими. – Ты лучше песню покажи, а?  
Мягко стукнула дверь – это Физикелла вышел из студии. Финн оглядел старых друзей и новых знакомых и потянулся к нагрудному карману рубашки, вытаскивая сложенный вчетверо белый лист офисной бумаги.  
Мика ждал Джанкарло, сидя за столом и просматривая почту.  
\- Счета, счета, счета, счета? – насмешливо спросил итальянец, присаживаясь на краешек стула для посетителей.  
\- Отнюдь, - Хаккинен покачал головой. – Скорее даже наоборот, предложения о сотрудничестве, заявки на интервью, приглашения на вечеринки. Все, как ты любишь. В общем и целом.  
\- Закроешь группу от журналистов? – Физикелла с интересом приподнял бровь.  
\- Придется, - мужчина в кресле кинул на стол пачку писем. – А то покоя не дадут. Тем более теперь, когда Кими вернулся.  
\- Кими вернулся, - медленно согласился Физика.  
\- Сам не веришь? – понимающе спросил Мика. – Ничего, привыкай.  
Джанкарло нечего было ответить, да и не хотелось на самом деле. Он откинулся на спинку стула, уже понимая, что разговор будет серьезным, хотя, возможно, и не долгим.  
\- Специально держишь неудобную мебель для посетителей?  
\- Ты же сам продиктовал мне главные заповеди для подчиненных: заходи тихо, проси мало, уходи быстро.  
\- Не вали с больной головы на здоровую!  
Хаккинен в ответ сделал непонятное движение рукой и тут же оживился.  
\- Кстати, про увечных и не очень… Что ты думаешь о Кими?  
\- Он хорош, - Физикелла на секунду прикрыл глаза. – Он совершенно в себе неуверен. Но он стал даже лучше, чем был: спокойнее, проще. Я не видел его лирику, он отказался мне показывать текст, но если это не очередная «песня поколения» - ты можешь отдать меня на растерзание львам.  
\- Где же я их найду на твою задницу! – проворчал довольный Мика. – Но это я и сам о нем знаю, приятель. И даже то, что, судя по горящим глазам, песня там не одна, а минимум десять, и он по-прежнему не курит, и это значит, что голос почти не изменился. Он пьет?  
\- Говорит, что не может, - итальянец покачал головой. - При мне отказывался от вина и всего, что крепче, проверял все рецепты в ресторане, чтобы даже в соус не добавляли алкоголь.  
\- Что ж, прекрасно, прекрасно… Но поговорить я хотел не об этом.  
Физикелла весь подобрался, став похожим на сжавшуюся пружину, готовую в любой момент выстрелить.  
\- Да не напрягайся ты так! – финн уставился на собеседника прозрачными глазами. – Пока все в порядке.  
\- Мне не нравится это «пока».  
\- Карло, - Хаккинен терпеливо вздохнул. – Ты же знаешь его и знаешь, что бывает, когда он срывается. Сейчас все хорошо, потому что эти пять лет и нам, и ему было просто пиздец как херово, а сейчас им попрет, я же вижу.  
\- Ты редко ошибаешься.  
\- Просто за подъемом всегда следует спад, - продюсер подался вперед. – А ты уверен, что он сможет подняться еще раз, когда упадет?  
\- Если упадет, - поправил Джанкарло.  
\- Когда упадет, - наставительно поднял палец Мика. – Его сорвет, тут к гадалке не ходи.  
Тишину в кабинете можно было резать ножом – такая она была плотная и густая. Физикелла с интересом рассматривал свои ногти, Хаккинен скучающе смотрел в окно.  
\- Ты знаешь, прямо перед тем последним его запоем, он пришел ко мне и просил помочь, просто поговорить, посоветоваться. Был уже слегка навеселе, но вменяемый. Говорил, что запутался. А я не обратил внимания, подумал, что как всегда, вожжа под хвост попала, старый дурак.  
\- Тебе было тридцать шесть.  
\- Но ему-то было двадцать пять!  
\- Мика… – начал было итальянец, но продюсер «Пятого колеса» покачал головой.  
\- Нет, дослушай. После… скандала я узнал, что Кими приходил ко всем, но каждый или оказался занят или просто не хотел его слушать. Единственным, кто избежал визита, оказался Хюлькенберг.  
\- Я…  
\- А тебя не было, ты улетел. Сорвался внезапно, никому и записки не оставил.  
\- Луна позвонила, сказала, что беременна, попросила приехать. А я… попросил Кими не делать глупостей.  
\- Он никогда тебя не слушал, - насмешка прозвучала почти пощечиной. – Так что у вас случилось тогда?  
\- Мы переспали, - Физикелла выдержал взгляд, однако спокойствия в нем не было и в помине – только вина. – В ту ночь после завершения европейского турне мы занимались любовью здесь, в его комнате, и это был лучший секс в моей жизни.  
\- Ага, - Хаккинен кивнул. – Ну, в общем, я так и думал!  
\- Что? – переспросил Джанкарло. – Что?!  
\- Короче, - Мика не потрудился объяснить, просто встал из-за стола и очень невозмутимо почесал кончик носа. – Я хочу дать тебе один совет.  
\- Держать себя в руках?  
\- Не делать глупостей, - финн улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- В любом случае, я улечу завтра утром, - Физика дернул плечом. – У меня съемки, и вообще…  
\- Ну-ну… иди и скажи ему об этом.  
Разговор явно был закончен, Джанкарло встал, дежурно улыбнулся и направился к двери, но, взявшись за ручку, все же обернулся.  
\- Ты присмотришь за ним?  
\- А куда я денусь?  
Дверь за итальянцем громко хлопнула о косяк. Хаккинен покачал головой и потер ладони. Логика советовала ему пугаться, но на самом деле он был безмятежно, абсолютно, невероятно спокоен.

Физикелла вернулся в студию где-то на середине фразы Росберга.  
\- …и вот здесь рефреном пустим Адри!  
\- Не надо Адри рефреном, лучше драм-соло, - запальчиво отозвался Хюлькенберг. – А потом финальным аккордом – ты!  
\- А, может, оборвать на си-бемоль? – осторожно предположил Сутиль, грызя кончик карандаша.  
\- Или вставить партию мелкого? – предположил Кими, уже закатавший рукава рубашки до локтей и взлохмативший взмокшие волосы на затылке.  
\- Меццо в третьей октаве! – глубокомысленно изрек сидящий на стремянке Льюцци и подмигнул Джанкарло поверх голов.  
\- Хм! – задумались парни, одинаково прикусывая костяшку указательного пальца. Физика умиленно рассмеялся, Хюлькенберг тут же вскинулся.  
\- Ой, обед? Ты быстро, то есть, это Мика быстро сегодня справился. А почему ты не плачешь? Ты мазохист?  
Пока маленький Нико болтал, загораживая спиной шаткий рабочий столик, на котором кипела работа – по карманам рассовывались клочки бумаги, салфетки и даже чей-то носовой платок.  
\- Обед, - сообщил терпеливо итальянец. – Обед. Я подожду. Могу даже отвернуться.  
\- Было бы неплохо, – пыхтя отозвался Хейкки.  
Физикелла демонстративно поднял руки и отвернулся лицом к двери. Тонио сверху ехидно засмеялся. Росберг на него шикнул но, кажется, безуспешно.  
\- Ну что за цирк! – раздалось знакомое ворчание, и из-за двери появилась голова. Натурально – только голова в черной кепке (просто очередной посетитель явно не хотел заходить в студию), ужасно носатая. – Там уже все заждались, а они Физику разводят!  
\- Меня зовут… - начал было Джанкарло, но человек все же ввалился в комнату, на ходу откусывая внушительный кусок от аппетитной булочки.  
\- Знаю, знаю, Карло. Можешь не трудиться, - отмахнулся человек, натягивая кепку козырьком назад. – Здорово, Кими.  
\- Привет, Тимо, - Райкконен уже привык к этим встречам и шагнул вперед, сразу чувствуя все мозоли на ладонях Тимо Глока, штатного звукорежиссера группы «Пятое колесо». – Что дают на обед?  
\- Простым смертным пирожки, - отозвался, жуя, Глок. – А вот вам положен торжественный обед с компотом.  
\- Компот! – радостно подпрыгнул Хюлькенберг. – Чур, я первый!  
\- Да ладно? – Тимо спрятал булочку за спину и покачал головой. – Ты стал толстый, как Росберг!  
\- Я? – старший Нико даже покраснел от злости. – Да я! Да всех вас!  
В этот момент мягко стукнула дверь, и Льюцци потер ладони.  
\- Кажется, компота вам не достанется, Адри уже там.  
Через двадцать секунд в студии остались только замешкавшийся Кими и улыбчивый Физикелла.  
\- Они это серьезно про Сутиля? Такой стройный молодой человек…  
\- Они просто распределили роли: Нико – зараза, второй Нико – мелкая зараза, Хейкки – насмешливый увалень, Адри – потешный любитель сладкого, Лью – зараза из ехиден, Мика – суровый начальник. Им так проще, кажется, что не надо взрослеть.  
\- А ты? – спросил Райкконен тихо.  
\- А я у них как домашняя зверюшка, - отозвался Физика. – Старая, больная, некрасивая.  
Кими фыркнул и положил руку на плечо Джанкарло.  
\- Черепашка ты. Старая, дряхлая, больная и печальная.  
\- Это… это что значит? – Физикелла даже опешил немного.  
\- Это значит – попробуй, догони! – Кими оттолкнулся от плеча и бросился вперед, чувствуя, как приятель бежит за ним вслед, и сейчас остро захотелось остановиться, чтобы разогнавшийся Джанкарло врезался и повалил на пол, и барахтаться, не зная, чьи руки и ноги, но коридор кончился, и дверь буфета оказалась призывно открытой, а Физика отставал на полкорпуса.  
«Как-нибудь потом», – пообещал финн сам себе.  
«Никогда, то есть», - отозвался здравый смысл.  
Они протиснулись в двери почти одновременно, и громовой раскат аплодисментов сперва даже оглушил Кими.  
\- Поймаю, - тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости пообещал Физикелла сзади, а потом перешел к тем, другим, и тоже захлопал в ладоши, приветствуя, встречая и радуясь тому, что запыхавшийся Кими Райкконен смотрит на всех глазами, полными тепла и солнечного света, и улыбается.  
На обед приготовили салат из морской капусты, гуляш с запеченным картофелем, многострадальный компот, а также россыпь пирожков с разными начинками. Весь персонал пищеблока в полном составе умиленно наблюдал за тем, как парни поглощают экологически-чистые водоросли, заедая свежим хлебом.  
\- Пир для души! – заметил Глок довольно. Разумеется, его никто не гнал, и пирожок ему выдали в качестве аперитива к предстоящей трапезе, да и Адриан далеко не убежал, как рассказал смеющийся Хюлькенберг – ждал за поворотом.  
\- Он просто очень воспитанный, - пояснил Льюцци, потрепав высоченного немца по голове. Это со стороны снова смотрелось нелепо, но никто не обращал внимания – видимо, привыкли.  
\- А мы хотели сделать тебе сюрприз, - веско заметил Хейкки. – У нас получилось?  
\- Более чем, - Кими поперхнулся компотом. Росберг, сидящий по правую руку от него, ласково похлопал по спине и хотел было что-то сказать, но его деликатно попросили.  
\- Так, - сказал Мика строго. – А теперь скажи мне, где ты собрался репетировать?  
\- Здесь, - Райкконен пожал плечами. – Если можно, конечно, и если вы не заняты, разумеется.  
Парни переглянулись, потом Нико вежливо повернулся к финну и доверительно сообщил:  
\- Следующие два месяца мы совершенно свободны!  
\- А потом? – осторожно поинтересовался Кими, с тоской рассматривая цветную капусту. – А потом?  
\- Ну… - Хаккинен поскреб подбородок. – Строго говоря, концертное турне на год уже расписано, хотя ты можешь прекрасно влиться в коллектив. Если у тебя, конечно, получится.  
\- Мика! – Хюлькенберг невежливо вскинулся, загорелся возмущенно.  
\- Он прав, - Кими покачал головой. – Меня пять лет не было, еще никто не знает, в каком состоянии голосовые связки, легкие, и не разучился ли я вообще держать гитару.  
\- Не разучился, - Физикелла невозмутимо пил компот, не притрагиваясь к салату. Над его душой сопел Глок в кепке с козырьком назад, который уже съел свою порцию, добавочную и добавку Ковалайнена, однако, на несчастного вечно-голодного Тимо Физика внимания не обращал.  
\- Сам, не сам, и другим не дам! – наконец пробурчал звукорежиссер, вздохнул и приступил к только что поданному горячему блюду.  
\- Финансовые вопросы обсудим после? – кивнул Хаккинен.  
\- Можем и сейчас, - Райкконен улыбнулся. – Пароль от счета ты, надеюсь, помнишь?  
\- Твой основной счет пуст, - Мика покачал головой. – Я регулярно проверял.  
\- Что? – Росберг подозрительно посмотрел на продюсера, даже вилку положил.  
Маленький Нико вообще, кажется, забыл, что надо есть, чем сидящий рядом Глок беззастенчиво пользовался – он незаметно наваливал Хюлькенбергу все больше еды, при этом успевая поглощать собственную порцию.  
\- Ну… у всех были свои методы поиска и слежки. Я тоже старался, как мог.  
\- То, что осталось на основном счете, ушло на лечение, покупку квартиры и так, по мелочи, - с усмешкой объяснил Кими, стараясь держать себя в руках. Кажется, он только сейчас начинал понимать, как сильно эти люди хотели его найти, и от этого становилось даже немного страшно. – Так что напряги память и освежи пароль от резервного счета. Я его не трогал.  
\- Резервный счет? – Хейкки с интересом ставился на приятеля. – А что это за зверь такой?  
\- О, - Кими приподнял бровь. – Ты до сих пор не сказал им? Черт, прости.  
\- Та-а-ак? – протянул старший Нико. – С этого места поподробнее. Физика, стоять! Куда собрался?  
\- Руки помыть? – предположил Джанкарло с улыбкой.  
\- Сиди уже, - Росберг прищурился. – Ну?  
\- Это Кими придумал, еще в самом начале, - объяснил Хаккинен терпеливо. – Помните, когда пошел поток тех безумных денег, то есть, когда перечислили два первых гонорара, я даже растерялся? Просто сам никогда не имел дела с такими деньгами напрямую, мой агент занимался всем этим, я лишь снимал с карточки наличность и тратил-тратил-тратил… Но тогда все было по-другому, и агента у меня уже не было, а были вы, которых надо было одевать, кормить, поить… И еще, мы же не знали, как долго продлится наша авантюра? С равной вероятностью, после двух удачных песен «Пятое колесо» могли и забыть, так ведь?  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Ковалайнен. – Пока все понятно, продолжай.  
\- А потом ко мне пришел Кими и предложил открыть на всех по одному резервному счету и сбрасывать туда каждый месяц по десять процентов от всего положенного. То есть, половина денег шла напрямую на ваши счета, четверть оставшейся суммы гасила налоги, десять процентов тратилось на благотворительность, а остальное копилось на черный день.  
\- Подушка безопасности, - Райкконен пожал плечами. – Если что, потом хватило бы продолжить обучение и еще немного красиво пожить.  
Все молчали, и смысл этого молчания Кими очень хотелось понять.  
\- Короче, - пробормотал он, снова склоняясь над морской капустой. – Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей.  
\- Прости нас, пожалуйста, - вдруг серьезно сказал Росберг в этой звенящей тишине. – За все сделанное, не сделанное, подуманное, не подуманное, сказанное и не сказанное. Кажется, мы все идиоты.  
Финн поднял глаза.  
\- Нету виноватых, Нико, - тихо сказал он. – И правых тоже нет. И хватит об этом, ну?  
\- И правда, - спокойно поддержал Джанкарло. – Ешьте, все остынет.  
Парни как будто очнулись, столовая снова наполнилась звуками. Хюлькенберг недоуменно смотрел на гору цветной капусты у себя на тарелке, сидящий рядом Глок грыз пирожок с курицей и смотрел совершенно в другую сторону.

\- Кстати, - буднично заметил Физикелла. – Раз уж все так хорошо получилось, и вы, как обычно, закроетесь в своем подвале сейчас, я, за ненадобностью, вернусь домой.  
\- Нет, - Кими покачал головой. – Не вернешься.  
\- Но у меня съемки, контракт, обязательства, в конце концов! – с легким раздражением заметил итальянец. – Я не могу ничего отменить.  
\- Можешь, - светлые-светлые глаза Райкконена были безмятежны, как Женевское озеро в хорошую погоду. – Я уже отменил.  
Витантонио, скромно сидящий по правую руку от Адриана, коротко хмыкнул. Сутиль вежливо поулыбался, за весь разговор он тоже не произнес ни слова, зато внимательно слушал, иногда восхищенно округляя глаза и дергая кончиком носа. Съел он, кстати, совсем не много, по сравнению с теми же Росбергом и Ковалайненом. Что касается Глока и Хюлькенберга, то Кими решил сбросить их со счетов ввиду непомерного аппетита Тимо и его бесконечной заботе о растущем организме маленького Нико. Хаккинен же, как обычно, почти ничего не ел, как, впрочем, как и Физикелла, но если Мика в принципе питался чем-то другим, не тем, чем все люди, то Джанкарло просто не переваривал цветную капусту и водоросли.  
\- Как отменил? – спросил Физика тихим, свистящим шепотом.  
\- По телефону, - обстоятельно ответил финн. – Приятно, что Стефано не сменил номер.  
\- Кими, - Росберг хихикнул. – Лучше беги.  
\- Мы прикроем, - серьезно покивал Хейкки. – Надолго у нас, конечно, не получится: бешеный Карло - это тебе не фунт изюму…  
\- Зачем? – Физикелла задрал голову вверх и печально обратился к потолку. – Зачем я сел за баранку этого пылесоса? Кто мне мешал быть обычным, скромным адвокатом в провинциальном Милане?  
\- Кончай! – звонко рассмеялся Хюлькенберг.  
\- Прокурором, - очень тихо улыбнулся Кими.  
\- Сам виноват, - равнодушно отозвался Глок, облизываясь.  
Препирательства прервал телефонный звонок, и Джанкарло, извинившись, встал из-за стола.  
\- Жена? – предположил Тонио в пространство.  
\- Не, Доменикали. – Райкконен покачал головой. – Видишь, он хмурится и старается отодвинуть трубку подальше. Ой, ничего, что я на «ты»?  
\- Даже лестно, - Льюцци приятно улыбнулся, почти как Физикелла, только по-другому. – К тому же, нам работать теперь вместе.  
\- А ты с работы уволишься? – вдруг спросил Хюлькенберг невзначай, и по взволнованной мордашке его было заметно, что парня давно мучает этот вопрос.  
\- Если Дэвид отпустит, - Кими пожал плечами. – Вполне может статься, что штатный, даже не работающий сотрудник рок-звезда очень сильно поднимет котировки его агентства на местном рынке. Америка, что с нее возьмешь…  
\- Но он ведь европеец? – Росберг наклонил голову.  
\- Да, шотландец, - Райкконен кивнул, косясь в сторону напряженного Физикеллы, который все еще не закончил свой телефонный разговор. – Вы ему зачем звонили?  
\- Тебя искали, - отозвался Ковалайнен, а потом мотнул подбородком в сторону актера. – А ты, кстати, зачем его хочешь оставить, если песню показывать пока нельзя?  
\- Пусть бабушек через дорогу переводит, - Райкконен усмехнулся, вспоминая самое начало карьеры.  
\- А лучше в клипе снимается, - вдруг встрял Хаккинен. – Все не скучно будет.  
\- Прости?  
Кими так и не понял, кто спросил: то ли Адриан, отвлекшийся от размышлений, то ли Глок, утащивший у Витантонио порцию компота, то ли Хюлькенберг, справившийся, наконец, с гуляшом, то ли они все хором.  
\- Запишем сначала новую версию «Сонной лощины», но уже с твоим вокалом. У меня те варианты сценариев до сих пор лежат, выберем лучший и отправим Физику заниматься тем, что он умеет лучше всего. А потом – посмотрим, - Мика достал сигареты, прокручивая пачку между пальцев. - Как вам такой вариант?  
\- Ты не зря самый лучший… продюсер в мире! – отозвался подошедший Джанкарло. – У меня есть два свободных месяца, и, Кими, я тебя ненавижу!  
\- И я тебя люблю, - привычно пошутил Райкконен, сиюминутно испугавшись, как легко вылетели слова. – Мы квиты?  
\- Тогда псевдополезную деятельность прекращаем до завтра, - Хаккинен поднялся из-за стола. – Пойду, перекрою расписание.  
Кими хотел было что-то сказать, но душераздирающе зевнул, прикрыв ладонью рот.  
\- Он что, не спал? – почему-то у Физики спросил Хейкки.  
\- Он нервничал, - итальянец покачал головой. – Думаю, нам всем стоит немного отдохнуть, слишком долгий день. А вечером встретимся в лобби-баре, м?  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Райкконен. Ему не хотелось спорить, он ухватился за протянутую теплую руку итальянца, встал, медленно дошел до своей комнаты и, не раздеваясь, рухнул в постель поверх покрывала. Может быть, сквозь сон ему показалось, что кто-то накрыл его пледом и осторожно закрыл ставни изнутри.  
Проснулся он резко, как от толчка, перевернулся на другой бок и упал с кровати.  
\- Блядь, - выругался Кими, потирая ушибленный бок. – Какая же она все-таки узкая!  
Кровать, истерзанная, со смятым покрывалом, скрипуче прогнулась, когда финн на нее сел. Странно, перед тем, как вырубиться, он совершенно не помнил, что она скрипит, или этот запах сильно накрахмаленного белья, или то, что комната тонет в густых сумерках, а сквозь запертые ставни прорывается луч от уличного фонаря. Райкконен подумал, что ему этот свет никогда спать совершенно не мешал, а вот Физика, единственный раз переночевав здесь, так и не смог, кажется, заснуть, но…  
Мысли о Джанкарло заставили Райкконена окончательно проснуться, он в панике вскочил с кровати и посмотрел на смятое покрывало полными ужаса глазами.  
\- Черт! - сказал он вслух. – Как же я попал!  
Если прислушаться, стены до сих пор хранили эхо от вздохов и влажных звуков, но Кими прислушиваться не стал, рванув на себя дверь ванной комнаты и одновременно включая свет. Стало легче. Его собственная привычная комната окрасилась желтым вперемешку с коричневым и белым – с одной стороны вроде и гостиничный номер, но вроде и…дом.  
Джанкарло нашел этот заброшенный отель во время одной из своих прогулок по Франкфурту: пока вновь собранная группа репетировала, ему совершенно нечего было делать.  
Гостиница, построенная в начале двадцатого века, готовилась пойти под снос, потому как покупателей на нее не находилось, и собственник с тоски решил продать просто большой кусок на окраине города, но упрямый Физикелла сдернул всех с репетиции, притащил на берег и показал, обведя руками.  
\- Это что такое? – восхищенно спросил Мика у чарующе улыбающегося итальянца.  
\- Это наш дом, - коротко отозвался тот.  
С тех пор и повелось. Гостиницу общими усилиями удалось отремонтировать, привести в порядок, оборудовать всем необходимым, и так «Пятое колесо» получило автономную базу, с собственными тремя студиями, звукозаписывающим каналом, техническими службами, маленькой типографией, приличным парком и выходом к реке. Много раз отель просили продать, даже предлагали какие-то космические деньги, но Мика, на которого отель удалось оформить, отказывался, три раза в год пуская внутрь киношников, журналистов и туристов, чтобы показать свои владения.  
Кими включил воду, оставив ее стекать по узкой ванне, задернул шторку душевой, а сам уставился на себя в зеркало.  
Итог выходил утешительный, что финна почему-то пугало.  
Хотя, что значит, «почему-то»? И дело даже было не в Физике, который, наверняка, ворочался где-то за стенкой, нет. Казалось, что это сон, что все закончится через минуту – а Райкконен раньше частенько видел во сне собственное возвращение. Проснуться сейчас было бы больно, да и не хотелось просыпаться, чем бы авантюра ни закончилась.  
Кими шально улыбнулся, нарисовал смайлик на запотевшем зеркале и залез под душ, мурлыкая незамысловатый мотивчик любимой «Дороги в Саутгемптон». Только-только он успел намылить голову, как вдруг внезапно погас свет.

Ухожу, мне пора -  
За окном уже рассвет.  
От утра до утра  
Перерывы в десять лет.  
И пока взаперти  
Перспективы не ясны, -  
Приюти.  
Хотя бы до весны... ©

Кое-как смыв шампунь с волос, Райкконен впотьмах попытался выйти из ванной и ничего себе не сломать. Получилось у него с трудом, ценой сваленных бутылочек с полки и сдернутой пластиковой перекладины для полотенец.  
\- Черт знает что, - сердито решил Кими, с какой-то затаенной нежностью оборачивая бедра полотенцем. В отеле частенько раньше вылетали пробки на произвольных этажах, и в какой-то момент все научились ориентироваться по своим комнатам в полной темноте, потому что всего лишь нужно было подойти к двери, открыть техническую панель и повернуть рычажок.  
Финн не вписался в поворот, потер ушибленный лоб и расстроился, что потерял квалификацию. С мокрых волос капало, полотенце разворачивалось, стулья попадались на пути, но все равно было ужасно весело и совсем-совсем хорошо. Кими добрался до тесного пяточка прихожей, проделал все нужные манипуляции, но свет не включился.  
Это означало одно из двух – либо выбило пробки на всем этаже, либо…  
Не успев додумать, Райкконен снова завернул полотенце и решительно вышел в коридор.  
Темнота окружила его, в дальнем конце, сквозь узенькое окошко, занавешенное шифоновыми шторами, пробивался свет, но его явно не хватало. Кими не успел оценить, что на дальней площадке, где всегда сидит Джеймс, тоже темно, и что даже фонарь за окном не светит, как дверь соседнего номера отворилась, и из него кто-то вышел.  
«Кто-то» пах очень знакомо: пряностями, яблочными сигаретами, лавандовым гелем для душа и еще проточной водой.  
\- Кими? – спросил Физика, делая шаг вперед.  
\- Света нет, - зачем-то отозвался финн, двигаясь на звук.  
В результате они столкнулись, сослепу налетев друг на друга, и упали – Кими на спину, а Джанкарло сверху, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь.  
Райкконен вдруг хихикнул.  
\- Щекотно, - шепотом сообщил он.  
Было не страшно, а ужасно смешно чувствовать под лопатками ворс ковровой дорожки, ощущать на талии теплые руки Физикеллы, вздрагивать, когда капли с мокрых волос падали на плечи. Проблемы начались чуть позже, когда Кими вдруг понял, что на самом деле происходит: на нем лежит Джанкарло, и, по сути, их разделяют всего два полотенца. И этот самый Джанкарло приподнимается сейчас медленно, опираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Райкконена, наклоняется близко, так, что соприкасаются носы и на губах можно почувствовать дыхание, а член напряжен до боли. И сам Кими все еще держит Физику за спину, невзначай поглаживая сильные мышцы, а итальянец чуть прогибается в ответ на ласку, как большой кот, и его эрекция ощущается сквозь полотенце.  
За секунду до поцелуя, когда финн прикрыл газа и смирился с неизбежным, в конце коридора послышались шаркающие шаги.  
\- Эй, мальчики? – кряхтя пророкотал Джеймс. – Вы тут как, нормально?  
\- Они нормально, - негромко проворчал Мика, идущий, видимо, следом. – А вот проводке каюк, причем, теперь уже ясно, что везде.  
Физикелла, моментально оказавшийся, кажется, в двух метрах дальше по коридору, отрывисто прошипел сквозь зубы страшное итальянское проклятье. Кими поднес руку к губам и вдруг испугался.  
\- Как, проводке каюк? А как же моя песня?  
\- Глаза прикройте, - попросил Джеймс виновато, и коридор разрезал острый неестественный свет от переносного дизельного фонаря.  
\- Взорвался генератор, и провода по всему зданию полетели, - голос Хаккинена был расстроенным, злым и обеспокоенным одновременно, однако самого продюсера видно не было – он стоял прямо за источником света, то есть, в слепом пятне. – Хорошо хоть все не вспыхнуло, а то был бы сейчас фейерверк!  
\- Может, это все-таки знак? – растерянно спросил Кими сам у себя. – Может, второго шанса действительно не бывает?  
\- Заткнись, - коротко бросил Карло, словно пощечину отвесил, и Райкконен удивленно моргнул – настолько разительным был контраст. – Бывает второй, и третий, и пятый шансы. Сейчас просто мелкая неприятность.  
\- Ни хрена себе мелкая! – Мика подошел к ним и сел на ковер, аккурат посередине. – Сотня тысяч евро, а то и не одна! Да и к тому же, мы до утра без света, так что идите спать, что ли. А завтра подумаем, может, что и…  
\- И ты заткнись, - буркнул Физикелла непочтительно, потом встал одним быстрым движением и, не глядя, шандарахнул ладонью по деревянной панели между дверью своей комнаты и косяком дверного проема комнаты Райкконена.  
\- А, ты решил развалить гостиницу окончательно? Гениальный план! – язвительно заметил Хаккинен. Джеймс вдруг восхищенно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. На Кими сверху обрушилась волна теплого июльского воздуха с явной примесью запаха опавших листьев – это Джанкарло своим ударом привел в действие вентиляционную систему прошлого века.  
\- Выключи свет? – тихо попросил Физика. Коридорный послушно нажал кнопку, и моментально стало темно. Темнота ослепляла, но Кими продолжал смотреть туда, где должен был двигаться Физикелла.  
Раздался тихий щелчок, словно кто-то повернул рычаг или передвинул тумблер, а потом что-то зашипело, и в матовом светильнике, который обычно горел ровным электрическим светом, зажегся теплый живой огонек.  
\- Газовое освещение!?! – Мика удивленно моргнул. – Физика, но как ты…  
\- Я же сам всегда просил тебя сохранить фонари и сам всегда следил за газовыми баллонами. И всегда хотел попробовать, как это на самом деле будет выглядеть.  
Джанкарло смотрел Кими в глаза очень серьезно, почти удивленно. Почти неестественно, если можно было так выразиться, потому что пламя двигалось, и выражение лица Физикеллы менялось ежесекундно: там были и нежность, и обещание, и злость, и обида, и что-то еще, что Кими, конечно, помнил, но боялся назвать даже про себя.  
\- Пойдем, спустимся вниз, - предложил Хаккинен устало. – Соберем всех, выпьем…  
\- Молока! – фыркнул поднявшийся по лестнице Росберг. – О, вы тоже вспомнили про фонари? Физика не зря трахал нам всем мозг с этой чертовой медной системой, Хюлькенберг даже умудрился вспомнить, как включают плиту, и сейчас сделал всем по чашке восхитительного какао!  
\- Какао? – Мика дернул щекой.  
\- С овсяным печеньем, - строго отозвался Нико. - Пошли, там Хейкки такое придумал! Вам понравится.  
Кими поднялся с пола и медленно кивнул.  
\- Только оденьтесь, - вдруг смутился немец. – А то…  
Джеймс хихикнул, возвращаясь к лестнице. Кими и Физикелла одинаково чертыхнулись и одновременно скрылись в собственных комнатах.

Когда Райкконен спустился вниз, все уже были в сборе: чуть справа от респешена, в зоне отдыха, где стояли огромный телевизор, много диванов и кресел, пара кофейных столиков, книжные полки… в общем, все то, что стоит в обычных отелях на первом этаже, огромным айсбергом белела барная стойка, накрытая простынями.  
В неярком свете газовых ламп комната казалась еще более живой, чем раньше, и Кими машинально устроился в своем любимом кресле и потянулся за чашкой, тоже своей любимой. Хюлькенберг, сидящий на спинке низкого дивана между Росбергом и Глоком, весело хмыкнул. Хейкки в кресле постучал костяшками пальцев по столу. Физикелла, устроившийся напротив, блаженно вытянул ноги и качал на ладони миниатюрную чашечку.  
\- Кофе на ночь вредно, - заметил Мика, подходя ближе и выныривая из темноты. У него в руках был широкий бокал, и острый алкогольный запах виски неприятно резал воздух. Райкконен поморщился.  
Адриан громко зевнул, отпивая из своего стакана теплое молоко. Льюцци поставил кофейник на место – он держал в руках точно такую же чашечку, как и Джанкарло.  
«Все итальянцы одинаковые!» - подумал Кими вскользь, пробуя какао. Много сахара, много молока, еще больше корицы: Хюлькенбергу, в силу возраста, трудно было остановиться, но напиток, как ни странно, оказался превосходным.  
\- То, что нужно, спасибо, - поблагодарил Кими.  
Маленький Нико просиял.  
\- А теперь, так как все успокоились и взяли…что хотели, - Ковалайнен внушительно оглядел собравшихся, – я начну сразу. Ремонт займет два или три месяца, а то и полгода. Все прекрасно понимают, что ждать мы не можем. Кстати, Мика, мы тут с парнями решили скинуться и обсиропить под это дело капитальный ремонт нашего отеля. И да, Физика, не делай такое лицо, ты тоже в доле.  
\- А я? – робко встрял Райкконен, ошарашенный бескомпромиссным напором и деловым тоном.  
\- А что, были варианты? – не понял Хейкки. – Ты ж, вроде, при деньгах?  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего, - милостиво отмахнулся барабанщик. – Итак. Раз уж мы все отсюда на два месяца, как минимум, съедем, я предлагаю свалить не куда-нибудь, а в Лондон, к Крису. Это, если подумать, самый идеальный вариант.  
\- Кристиан Хорнер? – Мика подавился выпивкой. – Ты хочешь…ты хочешь… ты хочешь…  
\- Записывать наш новый альбом на самой известной в мире студии звукозаписи. Работать с профессионалами, которые будут долбить нас до тех пор, пока мы не запишем идеальный трек.  
\- Кстати, босс, - Тимо улыбнулся. – Я тоже еду, не переживай.  
\- Я не переживаю, - Хаккинен опрокинул в себя остатки скотча. – Я ведь непременно к вам присоединюсь?  
\- Твой вылет через неделю, - улыбнулся Росберг. – Хватит недели, чтобы вздрючить рабочих?  
\- Э?.. – не понял Кими робко. – Вы что, уже и билеты заказали?  
\- Ну да, - Хейкки тряхнул головой. – А чего тянуть-то?  
\- Апчхи, - подтвердил Адриан. – Нам просто всем не терпится начать.  
\- То есть, и Крису вы тоже позвонили? – уточнил Физикелла спокойно, кажется, совершенно не удивленный случившимся.  
\- Ага, - весело отозвался Хюлькенберг. – Он так смешно ругается спросонья!  
\- Но нас там уже ждут с завтрашнего вечера. Приедем, обустроимся - и работать.  
\- А жить мы будем где? – ядовито уточнил Мика, усаживаясь на подоконник.  
\- Синьор менеджер? – жестом фокусника Ковалайнен указал на Тонио, тот скромно поклонился.  
\- Один уровень в одном маленьком отельчике, раз уж вы так любите гостиничный сервис. Там нас тоже уже ждут, мда.  
\- И на рекламу тратиться не надо, - резонно заметил старший Нико. – Так что видишь, мы все продумали, вот какие мы молодцы!  
\- Я вас боюсь, - Хаккинен тепло улыбнулся. – Но мне нравится. Кими?  
\- А? – словно проснулся Райкконен. – Что?  
\- Ты-то согласен, чудо гороховое?  
\- Коне… - начал было финн, но тут у него совершенно внезапно зазвонил телефон.  
«Дженни, Дженни, милая Дженни», - красивый ирландский рил окутал комнату, отразился от стен и вернулся кругом.  
\- Простите, - Кими встал и отошел в темный угол, для верности прикрывая динамик рукой.  
\- Это…кто? – осторожно уточнил Сутиль у сидящего рядом Физикеллы.  
\- Это его жена, - холодно отозвался Джанкарло. – Миссис Дженни Райкконен.  
\- О, - Хейкки вздернул бровь. – Так она все-таки вышла за него замуж!  
\- Ты мне проспорил пиво, - Росберг повернулся к приятелю и округлил глаза.  
Ковалайнен сделал странное движение лицом, словно спросил: «А что?». Хюлькенберг легонько стукнул его по макушке.  
\- Карло, а…  
\- Я пойду спать, - отозвался Физика, может быть, излишне резко. – Спокойной ночи, господа.  
Когда за итальянцем хлопнула дверь, Мика спрыгнул с подоконника.  
\- Ты чего дерешься? – спросил Хейкки обиженно. – О, можно подумать, не знал!  
\- А надо было напоминать? – мелкий нахохлился. – Все же так хорошо было, и они…  
\- Что? – Кими подошел, уловив окончание разговора. – Кто - они?  
\- Спать расходиться спать, - веско заметил Льюцци вдруг. – А они спорят, что взять с собой.  
\- Да, спать, - согласился Адриан.  
\- Вон, Физика уже ушел, - поддакнул Хейкки.  
\- А…- протянул Райкконен. – Да, конечно. Спать. Завтра длинный день.  
\- Пошли, - позвал Хюлькенберг, зевая.  
За их спинами Росберг шипел на Хейкки, Мика о чем-то советовался с Льюцци, Адриан допивал свое молоко, Тимо задумчиво хрустел печеньем и что-то писал на салфетке.  
На лестничной клетке Нико попрощался – его комната располагалась этажом ниже, ровно между номерами его старшего тезки и Ковалайнена. На первом этаже с шиком квартировал Хаккинен, и, как Кими понял, сейчас его потеснил Тонио. Глок всегда предпочитал жить повыше, поэтому делил свой этаж с коллегой Трулли, который нынче был в отпуске, а теперь еще и с Сутилем. На третьем же этаже всегда жили Кими, Физикелла и Михаэль, а теперь, когда Шумахер из группы ушел, финн и итальянец остались вдвоем.  
Райкконен увидел горящий возле двери фонарик и грустно усмехнулся. Странно было, что Джанкарло не вспомнил о Дженни раньше, странно, что сам Кими почти о ней не вспоминал, как и о Луне, как и о детях Физики, кстати, тоже. За дверью у Физикеллы было тихо, Кими поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но передумал и вошел к себе, машинально щелкнув выключателем. Свет, что характерно, не зажегся, зато что-то треснуло в плафоне, мигнуло и погасло. На всякий случай финн отрубил ток, вздохнул и покрутил колесико у настольной лапы. Послышался характерный звук подачи газа, потом мягкое тепло окутало комнату живым янтарным светом.  
Кими открыл окно. Спать не хотелось. Петь, есть, спать, жить - тоже. Хотелось пойти и дать в морду Физике, а потом получить в ответ и драться до отбитых ребер или свороченных носов, или отдавленных ног – неважно, просто драться, потому что дружить с Джанкарло было не в пример легче, чем его любить. Или хотеть. Или ненавидеть. Или все вместе?  
Райкконеен посмотрел на свой собранный чемодан, вздохнул, вытащил сменную рубашку и белье с носками, осторожно развесил по дверям, а сам, прихватив с кровати плед, решительно вышел из номера.  
Как оказалось, путь на крышу, а вернее, на небольшое пологое место возле печной трубы, он помнил гораздо лучше, чем собственную комнату, что и радовало, и огорчало одновременно. Однако, откинув люк, Кими обнаружил, что на крыше уже кто-то есть. Этот «кто-то», завернутый в одеяло, пошевелился на звук, но не обернулся.  
\- Еще пять минут, а потом я честно-честно пойду спать! – сказал Хюлькенберг дурашливо. Райкконен опешил.  
\- Что?  
\- Ой, это ты? – Нико засуетился, пододвигая к себе полупустую тарелку с печеньем и чашку какао. – А я тут… сижу. Голубей пугаю, - последняя фраза была сказана как-то очень громко, явно с намеком, но Кими, признаться честно, ничего не понял.  
\- Прости, я тогда не…  
\- Не-не-не, - Хюлькенберг всполошился, начал вставать, и у него с коленей свалился пухлый, наполовину исписанный блокнот. – Оставайся, тут думается хорошо.  
\- Я знаю, - финн улыбнулся, присаживаясь.  
\- Извини, - парень почесал в затылке. – Все время забываю, что это твое место. Тут раньше Хейкки все время пропадал, потом Росберг, а вот теперь и я. Здоровская крыша!  
\- А Адриан? – Кими устроился у печной трубы, поджал под себя ноги и ловко запутался в одеяло.  
\- Адри? – Нико задумался. – Не, Адри, пожалуй, сюда не ходит. Он в гостиной любит сидеть, ну, на лобби. Они с Лью фильмы часто смотрят, по ночам. Всякий там немецкий арт-хаус, классических итальянцев… Антониони, например, Феллини. Черт, ну что за фамилии, язык можно сломать!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Хюлькенберг!  
\- Сам отвали, Райкконен!  
Они засмеялись, Нико протянул свою чашку Кими, тот с благодарностью хлебнул все того же сладкого коричного какао.  
\- А зачем ты выгнал Нико и Хейкки отсюда?  
\- Я не выгонял, я сначала боялся сюда ходить, ну… мало ли. А потом меня Тимо как-то привел, когда совсем грустно было. Представляешь, апрель – а я в депрессии, жуть.  
\- Глок?  
\- Ну, он здесь голубей разводит, только они сейчас все в зоопарке, - Хюлькенберг невозмутимо кивнул на небольшую шаткую голубятню по правому борту от трубы. – Тимо просто тоже в отпуск собирался, как и Ярно. А голубей он никому, даже мне, представь, не доверяет!  
Райкконен постарался пропустить мимо ушей это «даже». Он, конечно, помнил, что звукорежиссер регулярно таскался по птичьим рынкам, но голуби?  
\- Они по ночам прилетают иногда, - поделился Нико тихо. – Умные.  
\- Ага, - Кими кивнул.  
\- А Росберг и Ковалайнен, кстати, сюда теперь не ходят после той истории. Боятся, наверное.  
\- После какой?  
\- Ой, черт, опять забыл, прости, - парнишка виновато шмыгнул носом и вгрызся в печенье. – Об этом и в газетах ведь не писали, и… откуда тебе? Короче, три года назад у Росберга был парень.

\- Был? – глупо переспросил Райкконен, моргая. Поднимаясь на крышу, он как-то не ожидал услышать подобные новости. Нет, они и раньше дразнили старшего Нико за миловидную внешность, но чтобы всерьез подумать про такое, да еще и про Росберга, который вообще-то, на памяти Кими, любил исключительно барышень и исключительно в больших количествах… - А почему был?  
\- А его Хейкки выгнал, - безмятежно отозвался Хюлькенберг. – Как раз на этой крыше. Потому что Йохан, так парня звали, просто хотел через Нико подмазаться к Мике и Хейкки проболтался по пьяни. Ну и… Хейкки его того…  
\- Что? – Райкконен подался вперед испуганно.  
\- Да нет, нет. Он его прогнал. А Нико поднялся на крышу потом, посмотрел, как Йохан уезжает, что-то Хейкки сказал, и больше они сюда ни ногой.  
\- Дурдом какой-то, - Кими поежился. – Оставить ненадолго нельзя!  
\- Это точно, - совсем по-взрослому покачал головой маленький Нико. – За ними глаз да глаз нужен, а еще старшие!  
\- А за тобой?  
\- Во-первых, - назидательно заметил Хюлькенберг. – Я уже взрослый. Во-вторых, Хейкки и Нико вроде как вменяемые, только я в это уже не верю. В-третьих…  
\- В-третьих, ты идешь спать! – бескомпромиссно заявил Глок, высовывая голову из мансардного окна. – Всех голубей распугал!  
\- Тут Кими, - отозвался парень, как будто это все объясняло.  
\- А! – Тимо спрятался, через секунду появился снова, но уже полностью: оказывается, окно в его комнате было на диво широким. – Кими!  
Кажется, ответом мелкого он удовлетворился.  
\- Но все равно спать! Бегом!  
Нико сдуло, будто ветром, он даже свой блокнот забыл, и плед, и кружку, и пустую тарелку из-под печенья тоже.  
\- Хороший парень, - Глок присел по-турецки и задумчиво уставился на финна. – Немножко глупый, но…  
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- А я здесь причем? – очень натурально удивился Тимо, доставая сигареты.  
Райкконен поморщился, но промолчал.  
\- Ты понимаешь… - звукорежиссер выдохнул дым в небо, а потом улыбнулся совсем как Хюлькенберг давеча: озорно и немного мечтательно. – Это только кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Они выросли, как каждый сам по себе, так и вместе. Очень повзрослели, поменяли свою точку зрения и теперь готовы к конструктивному диалогу!  
\- Сам знаю, - огрызнулся Кими. – Делать-то с этим что?  
\- Ну… попробуй с ними поговорить? – Глок улыбнулся.  
\- Ф-ф-ф-филосов!  
\- Поэт, мать твою за ногу!  
Они рассмеялись, синхронно помахав ладонями перед собой, а еще через минуту сизая голубка вспорхнула на крышу, аристократично присев Тимо на плечо.  
\- Голубь, - мужчина погладил длинную шейку, и птица издала сложный звук, что-то между мурчанием кошки и чириканьем. – Символ мира, символ надежды.  
Кими кивнул.  
\- Иди-ка ты тоже спать, приятель, - звукорежиссер пощекотал своего питомца под клювом. – Утро вечера мудренее, да и вставать рано, самолет в семь, только до аэропорта час добираться.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я еще посижу.  
Райкконен снова склонил голову.  
\- Кстати, мы все поняли, почему ты так любил эту крышу. Здесь лучше всего думается, да?  
\- Нет, - финн рассмеялся. – Отсюда лучше всего ловил телефон, а я же по ночам всегда разговаривал с…  
\- Карло, - Глок курлыкнул, совсем как голубь в его руках. – Пошел вон спать, поэт-неудачник, работающий за еду!  
Кими хотел было возмутиться, но только махнул рукой и действительно свалил с крыши. Он немного постоял еще перед бывшей дверью Михаэля, потом передумал и вернулся к себе, рухнул на расстеленную кровать, заснул и даже не задался вопросом, кто именно был столь любезен, чтобы приготовить ему постель.

***  
Хейкки прислоняется к косяку и несколько минут ждет. В голове сами собой возникают картины разговора трехлетней давности, когда высокий белобрысый Йохан уезжал, обиженно потирая распухшую щеку, а Росберг сидел рядом, на крыше, и задумчиво провожал взглядом темно-вишневый «порше».

\- Ты зачем это сделал? – тихо спросил Нико, когда машина скрылась за деревьями.  
\- Если уж ты решил связать свою жизнь с мужчиной, пусть это будет мужчина, который окажется в тебя влюблен! – раздраженно отозвался Ковалайнен. – А то этот кусок дерьма, он же…  
\- Я знаю, - тихо перебил немец. – У него была финская бабушка.  
\- Любишь финнов? Хм, жаль, что Кими как-то уже занят…  
\- Хейкки! – Росберг возмущенно вскинулся, а потом прикрыл глаза и заговорил монотонно, даже как-то равнодушно, что ли. – Однажды утром, ты проснешься в моей постели, я буду обнимать тебя за пояс и дышать в затылок. Ты повернешься, немного помолчишь, а потом скажешь, что любишь меня. А я кивну и наконец-то узнаю, какого цвета на самом деле твои глаза.  
Это походило на заклинание, или на пророчество. Нико повернулся, положил ладонь собеседнику на шею и слегка притянул к себе. Сидеть было неудобно, а еще прозрачно-голубые глаза Росберга смотрели, казалось, в самую душу.  
\- Это случится не скоро, совсем нет. Но, я обещаю тебе, что однажды так будет, и ты больше не сможешь нормально просыпаться без меня.  
Хейкки вдруг стремительно подался вперед и быстро, даже грубовато, поцеловал Нико, чувствуя подрагивание пальцев на своей шее.  
\- Помни, ты пообещал, - сказал он резко, затем так же резко встал, резко открыл дверь чердака, но на пороге все же обернулся. – Только пусть я буду первым, кто проснется в твоей постели.  
И ушел, не дождавшись кивка.  
А наутро они сделали вид, что ничего не было, и все тоже сделали вид, что ничего не было, в особенности маленький Хюлькенберг, который после ухода Кими очень боялся потерять еще кого-нибудь из друзей. Он виноватой собачкой смотрел на невозмутимых приятелей, а те болтали о погоде и о прочей ерунде, не обращая внимания на встревоженные взгляды исподтишка.  
Нико сдержал слово: все его любовники или любовницы никогда не задерживались в отеле до утра, а если он сам возвращался к рассвету, так о чужих постелях разговора не шло, все верно. Хейкки ждал. Поначалу он ждал, когда отпустит, потом ждал, когда перестанут сниться грязные, похабные сны, потом ждал Рождества, потом ждал хорошей девушки, потом ждал чуда, а через год понял, что не дождется ничего из этого. Росберг иногда подолгу смотрел в спину, да на День Святого Валентина прислал шоколад, а в остальном все было нормально, и Хейкки даже нашел себе постоянную девушку, брюнетку, итальянку, наездницу, как вдруг вернулся Кими.

Ковалайнену страшно и – немного - смешно от всего происходящего. В конце концов он поднимает руку и стучит согнутым пальцем по дверному косяку, прижимая к бедру бумажный пакет. Дверь открывается меньше, чем через минуту.  
\- Хейкки? – Росберг поправляет полотенце на поясе и стягивает резинку с волос – наверняка мылся, только вышел из ванной. – Что-то случилось?  
Финн смотрит, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, каждую морщинку в уголке глаза, каждое движение прядок возле уха.  
\- Что? – переспрашивает он наконец.  
\- Что-то случилось? – встревожено повторяет свой вопрос Нико. – С Кими? С мелким? Ты пришел…  
\- Я пришел, - Хейкки соглашается и переступает через порог. Страх скручивает внутренности: «а что, если?», «может, поздно?», «а вдруг?», но тут лицо немца озаряет бездумная, счастливая улыбка, как будто в Рождественскую ночь все же случилось Рождественское Чудо, и Ковалайнен медленно выдыхает.  
Росберг берет его за руку и ведет в комнату, успевая четыре раза обернуться.  
«Ты пришел»  
«Я пришел»  
\- Налить тебе что-нибудь? – Нико выпускает ладонь из пальцев и делает два шага до секретера.  
\- Как всегда, - отзывается Хейкки, устраиваясь на диване. – Я, кстати, принес тебе…  
Он ставит пакет на стол и достает оттуда кислое зеленое яблоко. Росберг звякает стеклянной пробкой и наливает в квадратный стакан немного виски. Оборачивается посмотреть на яблоко. Коротко хмыкает и, поставив перед Ковалайненом выпивку, устраивается на кресле.  
\- Все-таки, что-то случилось, - пряча радость за краешком яблока, напоминает он тихо.  
\- Кими, - коротко объясняет финн. – Все дело в Кими и в Физике, ты прав. Они же…  
\- Идиоты, - подсказывает Нико.  
\- Да, - коротко кивает Хейкки. – Иди сюда.  
Росберг садится к нему на колени, неловко подбирая полотенце, и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить по щеке, но Ковалайнен перехватывает запястье и целует пальцы, пристально вглядываясь в ошарашенно-счастливое, такое родное лицо. Потом кладет ладони на шею и притягивает к себе, а Нико подчиняется быстро, скоро, ладно, мягко, и поцелуй сначала кажется просто легким касанием губ, едва-различимым прикосновением. Уже через полминуты Хейкки понимает, что целуется жадно, глубоко, может, даже слишком, словно наверстывает упущенное, словно просит прощения за все эти три долгих, мучительных года. Нико отрывается от него, глаза блестят, волосы под пальцами Хейкки все еще немного влажные.  
\- Пойдем? – просто предлагает он и стекает с колен, протягивая руку. Финн, как загипнотизированный, поднимается и идет следом, не отрывая взгляда от лопаток и ложбинки под шеей. В середине коридора не удерживается и обнимает спешащего Росберга, утыкаясь губами плечо. Полотенце наконец падает и Нико задыхается немного, когда уверенная ладонь Хейкки накрывает его напряженный член.  
\- Ну зачем?... – неловко спрашивает немец, полузадушено, сипло, очень жарко, а Ковалайнен медленно проводит сомкнутой ладонью по стволу и слушает рваное дыхание как музыку, как самую лучшую музыку. Нико кончает быстро, сильно запрокинув голову, почти положив ее на плечо Хейкки, хватая губами воздух.  
\- Я так люблю тебя! – признается он потом, оборачиваясь и становясь на одно колено. Финн хочет пошутить, но потом сам запускает пальцы в блестящие локоны и не может вымолвить ни слова – все же все те, с кем Нико спал до этого, они зачем-то были нужны? Хейкки знает, что не первый, он реалист. Но Хейкки знает, что он единственный – он романтик. Как и Росберг, который облизывает языком головку члена, а пальцами чуть сжимает мошонку, оттягивая нежную кожу вниз, и начинает сосать, ритмично двигаясь, и Хейкки тоже кончает быстро, лишь только скосив глаза и увидев свое отражение в расширенных зрачках Нико. Ковалайнен рывком поднимает парня с колен и сцеловывает свой вкус, а Росберг не закрывает глаза: в них немой вопрос, даже укор.  
\- А что теперь?  
\- Теперь я смогу уделить тебе больше внимания, не желая трахнуть немедленно, - финн хмыкает и, подхватив Нико на руки, несет в спальню и валится вместе с ним на смятые простыни – горничная еще не приходила с утра, - и стягивает наконец свои джинсы и трусы, а от футболки он уже успел избавиться в коридоре. Кажется…  
\- Хейкки!  
Ковалайнен не дает Нико обвиться вокруг себя. Он смотрит, запоминает, трогает, целует везде: грудь, ключицы, шея, уши, щеки, глаза, колени, большие пальцы ног, лодыжки, внутренняя сторона бедер, локтевые сгибы, кончики пальцев. Он узнает Нико сейчас с другой стороны и это ему нравится, ему нравится такой вот Росберг – разметавшийся поперек кровати, с багровым членом, прижатым к животу, с широко раскрытыми глазами и именем, слетающим с губ.  
\- Хейкки-Хейкки-Хейкки.  
\- У тебя есть что-то? Я должен подгото…  
\- Во втором ящике, - голос Росберга охрип. Ковалайнен больше не может ждать.  
Он находит смазку быстро, а вот на то, чтобы решиться и не достать презерватив – требуется на две минуты больше времени. Нико охает, когда Хейкки уверенно вставляет палец и смотрит во все глаза, прищуриваясь, ревнуя.  
«Я расскажу тебе, - обещает финн мысленно. – Когда-нибудь я тебе про него расскажу. Он был всего один, и я не помню его имени, я был пьян. Но сейчас я знаю, как не сделать тебе больно. Простишь меня?»  
«Конечно»  
Второй палец, третий палец, Нико насаживается на пальцы и стонет, расставляя ноги, сгибая их в коленях. Хейкки не выдерживает, вытаскивает пальцы и закидывает ноги Росберга себе на плечи, а сам осторожно примеривается и входит одним быстрым движением, придерживая любовника за бедра.  
\- Смотри на меня. – полуприказ-полупросьба.  
И Нико смотрит, не отрываясь, чуть всхлипывая с каждым толчком. Темп нарастает, дышать все труднее. Внутри горячо и тесно, и снаружи вулкан, и Хейкки кончает, до судорог выгнувшись в пояснице, и секунд пятнадцать просто слепо таращится в потолок, а потом осторожно выходит и обнимает член Нико губами.  
\- Не-не-не-на-до, - задыхается Росберг, захлебывается. – Э-э-э-это-н-не-не-неприия-я-я-ятно с не-не-не-непривычки-и-и-и-и-и!  
Хейкки мог бы ему сказать о любви, но он торопливо сосет и чувствует оргазм Нико, как свой собственный за минуту до этого, и не успевает проглотить всю сперму – соленую, немного пряную – приходиться утереть рот ладонью.  
\- Ну зачем? – шепчет Росберг потрясенно, растворяясь, растекаясь по постели.  
\- Я же лю..  
\- Тш, - Нико затыкает его поцелуем. – Утром!  
Хейкки просыпается рано. Кто-то обнимает его поперек живота и сопит в затылок. Это приятно и немного щекотно.  
Ковалайнен вздрагивает, оборачивается, не выпутываясь из теплых объятий и встречается взглядом с совершенно сонным Росбергом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - просто говорит финн.  
\- Зеленые, - непонятно отвечает немец. – Или серые. Наверное, все сразу. Я знаю…  
\- Что? – Хейкки улыбается, как дурак.  
\- Все получилось, - Нико серьезно закрывает глаза.  
\- Ты же мне обещал.

***  
Джанкарло лежал на кровати поверх покрывала и смотрел в потолок. Звонок Дженни выбил его из колеи, раздосадовал, разозлил. Физикелла, признаться честно, совсем не умел делиться, и "его Кими", принадлежащий чужой, хотя и достойной женщине, - это было неправильно. Неверно. Плохо. Закономерно?  
Дженни Райкконена любила. Иначе бы все же не вышла замуж, хотя по прошествии двухлетнего романа даже Росберг с Хейкки заключили пари, случится ли свадьба или же принципиально нет. А все дело оказалось лишь в том, что Дженни совершенно не хотела выходить замуж за рок-звезду. За человека, принадлежавшего всем и каждому. За веселого финна, который живет в старом отеле, мотается по миру и никак не желает оседать на одном месте, чтобы создавать семью. Кими, кстати, ее, конечно же, тоже любил, но отказываться от любимого занятия не собирался – он просто не умел ни пять, ни шесть, ни семь лет назад дышать по-другому, без сцены, микрофона, гитарных риффов и строчек. Они ругались и мирились, Райкконен посвящал ей песни, присылал цветы и драгоценности, приводил домой, но все было без толку – Дженни точно знала, чего хотела, и когда случилось то, что случилось, она поняла – настал ее час, Кими дозрел. Но вот что эта строптивая скандинавка думала сейчас, когда этот самый Кими, не ее Кими, а Кими Физики, решил вернуться? Карло даже боялся себе представить. Он лежал без движения и старался понять, что же конкретно его так взбесило. По всему выходило, что ревность.  
Луна позвонила ровно в пять, когда собирала детей на экскурсию.  
\- Спишь? - весело спросила она. Джанкарло улыбнулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, пьешь!  
\- Не угадала, - Физикелла почесал подбородок, решил, что бриться не стоит, и сел на кровати, прислушиваясь к звукам за стенкой. - Мы улетаем в Лондон сегодня.  
\- Уже гастроль? - супруга присвистнула. - Я их недооценила.  
\- Все проще в разы, милая. В отеле полегла проводка, и как минимум два месяца жить, работать и творить здесь невозможно. Так что было принято решение навестить Криса, Нандо и Марка в столице Объединенного Королевства.  
\- Чья идея? - Луна немного отодвинула трубку от уха, отчего голос стал звучать чуть глуше.  
\- Хейкки.  
\- Он молодец!  
\- Доброе утро, папочка! - нестройным хором завопили дети, видимо, только вернувшиеся с завтрака.  
\- О, нам пора, - жена улыбнулась в трубку. - Люблю тебя.  
\- И я тоже, - Джанкарло кивнул. За стенкой что-то упало, и послышались сдавленные финские проклятья. - Поцелуй мелких за меня?  
\- А ты позвони, как обустроитесь на новом месте?  
И Луна повесила трубку - она ужасно не любила долго прощаться.  
Физика еще немного посидел, рассматривая свои ладони, пнул ногой ни в чем не повинную сумку, оставшуюся не разобранной со вчерашнего дня, и направился в душ, стараясь не думать о том, что его Кими в соседнем номере тоже совершает те же самые действия.  
Почему-то за пять лет все запуталось еще больше.  
До аэропорта их довез Морис. Старенький незаметный минивэн, в котором повар обычно ездил за продуктами, отлично сгодился для транспортировки нескольких сонных тел, деятельно жующего Глока и задумчивого Физикеллы. Мика даже не вышел их проводить - банально проспал. Стоит заметить, что нормальные чемоданы оказались, против обыкновения, собраны у всех, кроме Росберга и Ковалайнена. Даже Хюлькенберг допинал до первого этажа вполне аккуратную спортивную сумку. Впрочем, судя по торчащей из бокового кармана этикетке от упаковки конфет, багаж собирал он не самостоятельно, как и Адриан, который вообще, кажется, свой чемодан увидел впервые прямо перед погрузкой в транспорт. Марина с ресепшен доброжелательно вручила каждому путешественнику пакет документов, а потом Кими отключился, придя в себя только от осторожного прикосновения и руке.  
\- Герр Райкконен, мы взлетаем. Будьте любезны пристегнуть ремень.  
Финн оглянулся. Невероятно, но они умудрились как-то попасть на свой рейс, ничего не перепутав. Салон бизнес-класса, полупустой по случаю раннего утра среды, оказался в полном их распоряжении. Вышколенные бортпроводницы хихикали за занавесками, как школьницы, Хейкки спал, вытянув ноги в проход, Росберг читал книгу. Чуть позади сидели Тимо и Хюлькенберг, дремавшие вповалку, а прямо перед носом у Кими оказалась макушка Льюцци, который о чем-то горячо спорил с сидящим рядом Джанкарло. Сквозь просвет между кресел Кими видел упрямый подбородок, влажные губы и кончик носа своего визави. Мужчины говорили по-итальянски, но смысл ускользал сквозь шум работающих двигателей боинга.  
\- Они всегда много говорят, - пожаловался Сутиль откуда-то сбоку, и Кими, наконец, обратил внимание на своего соседа. – Они говорят, а их никто не понимает.  
\- А разве ты не знаешь итальянского? - удивленно спросил Райкконен.  
\- Нет, - немец удивленно вскинулся. - Это сложный язык, что вы!  
Финн уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего, но потом мысленно обозвал чокнутым себя. По всему выходило, что Адриан весь, целиком и полностью, начиная от дрожащих ресниц и заканчивая ботинками невероятного размера, он совершенно не подозревал, что именно чувствует к своему менеджеру, простому парню Тонио Льюцци.  
\- Просто, я подумал… – начал было финн, но самолет начал набирать высоту и это избавило его от необходимости придумывать объяснения.  
\- А вы… - когда авиалайнер выровнялся в полете, Сутиль смущенно наклонился, стараясь и быть слышимым сквозь гул мотора, и не влезать чужое в личное пространство.  
\- Ты! – Кими протянул ему руку. – Говори мне «ты» и зови просто Кими, хорошо?  
\- Адри, – клавищник рассмеялся. – Все друзья зовут меня Адри, хорошо?  
\- Тебя зовут Адри эти невоспитанные обалдуи, которые обожают все сокращать, - отозвался Райкконен. – И я с удовольствием последую их примеру, Адри.  
Стюардессы выглянули из-за занавески, быстро оглядели Кими с ног до головы и снова спрятались, смущенно хихикая.  
\- Странные они, - объект внимания передернул плечами.  
\- Ну что ты, - тонко улыбнулся Сутиль, немного запнувшись на обращении. – Они просто очень рады тебя видеть и не прочь познакомиться поближе… мы-то для них уже знакомые персонажи, Нико, который старший, разумеется, с одной из них несколько раз в туалете за полет закрывался года два назад, я только пришел тогда в группу. А ты – человек загадочный, пленительный…  
\- Ты на что намекаешь? – Райкконен почувствовал подвох.  
\- Следи за штанами! – посоветовал Адриан серьезно, без намека на улыбку. – Росбергу нравятся случайные связи, но это же Росберг…  
\- Совсем от рук отбились!  
\- Кстати, - Адриан перестал смеяться и осторожно коснулся локтя Кими. – Можно, я спрошу? А что случилось пять лет назад? Просто это так важно, и, наверное, кажется, мне нужно знать, но я только в курсе, что в один прекрасный день ты во время пресс-конференции ввалился в зал, много чего сказал, вышел, снеся дверной косяк, а потом пять лет тебя никто не видел.  
\- Что случилось? – автоматически переспросил Кими, рассматривая часть профиля Физикеллы. Тот вдруг обернулся, и Райкконен понял – Джанкарло только что слышал точно такой же вопрос. Они зацепились взглядами, и финн вдруг понял, что проваливается в мутную кашу из обрывков чувств и ощущений.

[Закончилось мировое турне, закончилось помпезным и ярким концертом, как и подобает знаковой рок-группе, символу поколения, заканчивать гастрольные мировые турне. Мика устало оглядел подопечных – мокрых насквозь, растерянных, счастливых, и даже на лице Михаэля не было обычного скучающе-презрительного выражения.  
\- Вы молодцы, - хрипло сказал он. – А теперь мыться - и домой!  
\- Йо-хо! – Хюлькенберг, который точно перед турне экстерном закончил школу и объяснил родителям, что ни в какой университет не пойдет, а будет играть, играть и еще раз играть, с размаху рухнул на старое продавленное кресло. – Гуляем!  
\- Исчезни, мелочь, - весело попросил Росберг, разминая шею. Он был без футболки, а длинные волосы липли к шее мокрыми сосульками. – У тебя есть своя гримерка!  
\- Там народу до-фи-га! – отозвался Нико с зевком, а потом сонно пробормотал после длинной паузы. – К тому же, все мои вещи тут, между прочим.  
\- Зараза! – Хейкки прогнулся назад и с хрустом вставил шейный позвонок на место. Его концертная рубашка разошлась по шву на спине.  
\- Отстаньте от ребенка, он спит уже, - Кими примирительно поднял ладони. Он был не только без футболки, но и без штанов, которые с него стащили уже в самом конце, когда он, опьяненный адреналином, с разбегу прыгнул в зал. Как еще ноги не переломал, загадка.  
\- Я Тимо позову, он снаружи дежурит, - Шумахер жадно допил минералку и метко бросил пустую тару в переполненную урну.  
\- Мишель добрый сегодня, - заметил старший Нико, устало опираясь на Ковалайнена.  
\- У каждого своя наркота, - Хейкки хихикнул, а потом кивнул на Райкконена, который искал настойчиво звонящий телефон.  
\- «Дорога в Саутгемптон», - Хаккинен, который так и не ушел, подмигнул парням. – Физикелла.  
\- Да заткнитесь вы! – весело отозвался Кими, стряхивая капли пота с мокрых, стоящих торчком, волос. – Карло, ты? Шутишь? Ты все-таки был на концерте!]

\- Мы только что закончили тур, очень сложный и долгий, почти полтора года ездили. Ну, ты знаешь ведь, как это бывает? Гостиницы, где нет горячей воды, хотя пять звезд, и Мика в бешенстве. Опаздывающие лимузины, пробки, бешеные фанатки, старая аппаратура, организаторы, которые хотят денег, и залезть к тебе в штаны… - Райкконен говорил глухо, очень медленно, тщательно подбирая слова и рассеяно пялясь в одну точку. Карло уже, конечно, отвернулся, но Кими казалось, что он все еще смотрит, заставляя вспоминать. – Ты знаешь, я думаю, Росберг немного ненормальный, если у него хватает сил еще с кем-то трахаться – выматывает чисто физически все это: перелеты, переезды, стресс. Я в тот раз начал пить где-то на втором же туре, но к финальному выступлению был трезв.  
«Конечно, - подумал он. – Карло же обещал приехать»  
Адриан слушал, наклонив голову.

[В отель «Пятое колесо» вошло триумфально – шатающиеся от усталости, голодные, счастливые мужчины с одинаковыми морщинами между бровей. Ковалайнен с Росбергом затормозили у лобби-бара, где вместо алкоголя синхронно потребовали молока. Мика придерживал дверь, Шумахер нес гитару мелкого Нико, а следом Глок, как ребенка, держал уснувшего Хюлькенберга очень осторожно, бережно. Ноги ритм-гитариста волочились по земле, но он не просыпался. Мари, Шери и Клодия, секретарши на ресепшене, засуетились, обзванивая прислугу и поваров, но шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Нико. Кими и Физикелла шли рядом, касаясь друг друга плечами и локтями. Они ужасно соскучились друг по другу – Джанкарло снимался почти без перерыва, Райкконен не мог, да и не хотел прерывать турне, на обычные ежевечерние звонки не хватало времени и сил, а жить друг без друга у них давно не получалось. Шутка ли, пять лет вместе.  
\- Отнесу к себе, - пробормотал Тимо, направляясь к лестнице, и никто не понял, куда конкретно он собрался транспортировать Хюлькенберга: в свою комнату или в спальню парнишки.  
\- Мы в шахматы, - хором заметили Росберг и Хейкки. – Мы придумали!..  
\- Я спать, - эхом отозвался Михаэль, все еще блаженно жмурящийся. – Или с вами посидеть, ироды?  
\- Мы… - Кими сжал ладонь в кармане джинсов.  
\- На крышу, - закончил Джанкарло и улыбнулся.  
Мика о чем-то говорил по телефону и в разговор не вступал, но Райкконен точно знал, что вот сейчас Хаккинен закончит разговор, нальет себе в баре водки и присядет в кресло, а потом всю ночь Михаэль, которого все будут звать почему-то Мишелем, Хейкки, Нико и продюсер проведут за преферансом и разговорами на отвлеченные темы.]

\- Карло приехал, как и обещал, мы много говорили, про мой рок-н-ролл, про его кино. Ты же знаешь, на сцене взрослеешь быстро. У меня тогда было что-то вроде кризиса среднего возраста: все уже было, и «Грэмми», и деньги, и «Дорога в Саутгемптон» уже тоже была, так что я совершенно не представлял, что мне делать дальше. Тогда мне казалось, что больше нечего не получиться написать, придумать, сделать. А в результате, после целой ночи мы ни о чем не договорились. Карло уехал рано утром, его Луна сдернула с места, я остался один и напился. Немного. Ну и пошел… советоваться к парням, - Кими жестко усмехнулся. – Ты знаешь, я их за год почти так достал своим пьяным нытьем… всех, кроме Хюлькенберга, конечно. Мозгов тогда хватало к мелкому не соваться. Ну, они меня и послали. Конечно же.  
Адриан покачал головой, осторожно улыбнулся. Судя по всему, он и сам был не рад, что спросил. Или просто Кими так казалось?

[До крыши, они, разумеется, не дошли. Райкконен подумал, что надо взять ветровку, открыл дверь в свою комнату, потянул Физикеллу за собой. Джанкарло перешагнул порог, закрыл дверь, а потом Кими точно не мог вспомнить, кто конкретно сделал первый шаг. Они начали целоваться на полувздохе, на полудвижении друг к другу. Это было приятно и правильно – целоваться с Карло, но все-таки непривычно и пугающе, а потом все стало совершенно неважно, потому что Кими забрался ладонями под футболку итальянца, потому что Карло выгнулся навстречу, потому что Райкконен понял, чего он все эти пять лет хотел. Поцелуй длился, Физика торопливо расстегивал ремень джинсов, и уже через несколько секунд Кими толкался в его руку, закусывал губу и восторженно дышал в шею Джанкарло, а тот шептал на ухо что-то, что-то на итальянском, что-то вроде «как, как, как тебе лучше?». Кожа Физикеллы пахла сандалом, мускусом и яблочным табаком. На большом пальце кожа казалось грубее. Финн тяжело дышал, стараясь думать о белых обезьянах, но в голове все равно был только Карло. Оргазм ослепил, хотя в комнате все еще было темно. Как новорожденные котята, они добрались до постели, и Кими уселся на покрывало, прижимая к себе Карло, а Физика смеялся, стягивая полуспущенные джинсы с Райкконена, целовал под коленку. Кими снял свою футболку, снова мокрую, потом футболку Физикеллы, избавил Карло от белья, стащил свои трусы, прикусил смуглое плечо, услышал негромкий стон и совершенно потерял голову, на весу целуя, трогая, поглаживая теплую кожу. Потом Физика сполз вниз, и стало мокро, сладко, и слов не случилось – оказывается, Карло мог и так: облизывать, посасывать, смотреть вверх, поблескивая зрачками во всю радужку. Наверное, именно в этот момент, обнаружив Джанкарло перед собой на коленях, Кими впервые испугался того, насколько все серьезно может у них быть, но испугался не до конца, не совсем, не до того, чтобы оттолкнуть. Слишком любил, что ли? Потом было больно – немного, и горячо - слишком. Потом жгло в заднице и где-то возле сердца, неприятно тянуло низ живота, подбрасывало, било током, расчехляло – как гитару, и каждый влажный звук отзывался звонким аккордом. Потом Карло сказал «я люблю тебя», и Кими прокричал финальную строчку «Дороги в Саутгемптон», потому что надо же иногда петь песни тем, кому они посвящены?]

\- А я немного обиделся. То есть, я, конечно, сильно обиделся и нажрался, как последняя мюнхенская свинья. Один бар, второй, третий… кажется, их было шесть. Всю ночь мешал пиво с коньяком и наутро, пьяный все еще, пришел на пресс-конференцию по случаю окончания тура. Мике нахамил, Хейкки что-то сказал, Росбергу опять же попенял на его миловидность. Шумахер без комплимента не остался тем более, о его голову я еще разбил стакан. А Хюлькенбергу ничего, видимо, рефлекс сыграл, - попроси Сутиль его сейчас замолчать, он бы не смог, правда. Райкконен, наверное, никогда не говорил вслух этого и даже своему наркологу всю историю написал, правда, ничего не сглаживая и не опуская. – И меня спросили, что мне дал шоу-бизнес. А что я мог ответить тогда? Ничего хорошего, правильно. Ну, я и сказал, что высосали, как вампиры, досуха, а взамен только грязь, одиночество и полные бокалы с коньяком. Послал всех лесом, развернулся и ушел.  
Адриан шмыгнул носом, Кими удивленно вскинулся.

[Когда Райкконен проснулся, первое, что он увидел, это была улыбка Физикеллы.  
\- Все отлично, - сказал Джанкарло. – Я так себе и представлял, ты знаешь?  
\- Что? – хрипло уточнил Кими, откашлялся, а потом спросил уже звонче. – Что?  
\- Наше утро.  
«Наше утро». Кими зажмурился, ощутив поцелуй, и уже разомкнул губы, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Тепло исчезло, Физикелла стоял у окна и говорил что-то в динамик. На фоне окна, когда светлеющее небо обнимало его покатые плечи, итальянец смотрелся божественно. Строчки заплясали у Кими на языке.  
\- Конечно, Луна. Конечно. Я приеду сейчас.  
Райкконен сел на постели.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Луна беременна, - Физика нашарил джинсы и натянул их на голое тело. – Мне надо ехать.  
«Луна беременна», - повторил про себя Кими. Ужасно заболела голова. Захотелось выпить. Строчки исчезали, как пыль на ветру. Было больно.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, слышишь? – Джанкарло наклонился и поцеловал, но от этого стало еще хуже. – Ты только не делай глупостей!  
Кими сидел спиной к двери, пока за ним не закрылась дверь. Потом встал, аккуратно отодвинул ящик стола и достал забытую там перед концертом фляжку. Из окна он видел, как Физикелла торопливо шел по дорожке. Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Джанкарло обернулся, и Кими загадал даже, что если так случится, все у них будет хорошо. Но итальянец не сбился с шага, и финн отсалютовал фляжкой его безупречной спине, прежде чем сделать глоток.]

\- Я очнулся только в самолете. Понял, что куда-то лечу, проблевался в сортире и вышел из аэропорта Кеннеди уже испуганный, больной, очень одинокий. Я не помнил, зачем прилетел в Штаты, что и кому сказал перед вылетом, как собрал вещи – это пугало. В борт-журнале вдруг нашелся телефон наркологической клиники, я с аэропорта – сразу туда. Мне повезло, дежурил Хабьер, потом мне еще раз повезло, когда Дэвид искал себе продавца-консультанта, а потом… ну, ты знаешь: Луна, передача, Физикелла. – Кими посмотрел Сутилю в глаза. – Как-то так оно все и было на самом деле. Ничего такого уж интересного, правда?  
\- Ты знаешь… - Адри постарался справиться с собой, но голос его звучал глухо. – Мне кажется, про это нужно написать песню.  
Райкконен улыбнулся. Ни сочувствия, ни участия ему не требовалось, а вот эта дружеская виноватая улыбка и совет – очень даже оказались в тему.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он. – Я непременно напишу.  
И перед глазами морским прибоем заплясали строчки, совсем как в старые добрые времена. Кими почувствовал, что Физикелла смотрит на его, откинулся на сидении, засучил рукава и достал из кармана записную книжку. Он вдруг совершенно некстати почувствовал себя живым.

Когда объявили посадку, одна песня оказалась написана, а вторая – начата. Сутиль, пару раз деликатно заглянувший задумавшемуся финну через плечо, восхищенно округлил глаза и начал отбивать такт носком туфли. Эмоциональные итальянские возгласы не умолкали, но это ощущалось уже фоном, как шум двигателей и громкое сопение Хейкки – кажется, Ковалайнен простыл, и у него совершенно невовремя заложило нос. Стюардесса попросила убрать записную книжку ровно за четверть часа до посадки, и Адриан порывисто схватил Кими за локоть.  
\- Ты знаешь, какой ты красивый, когда пишешь?  
\- А ты очень смешной, - финн чуть было не ответил «знаю», потому что Физикелла раньше частенько говорил что- то подобное, ни на секунду не позволяя расслабиться. – Слушай, все хотел спросить, а ты на рояле играешь?  
\- Да, - Адриан удивленно кивнул. – Конечно, а что?  
\- Мы бы могли записать новую версию «Сонной Лощины», акустическую. Ты же сделал с песней что-то невероятное, правда!  
\- Акустика? – Сутиль прищурился. – Но ведь…  
\- Это рок-н-ролл, мы можем делать все, что хотим! – Кими пожал плечами. – А ты за роялем будешь… в тему, я считаю.  
\- Конечно, - Адриан неожиданно смутился. – Как скажешь, конечно.  
Самолет мягко коснулся взлетно-посадочной полосы, его качнуло, пассажиров вжало в кресла, и даже Хейкки проснулся.  
\- Долетели? – хрипло спросил он у Росберга. Ответа Нико Райкконен не расслышал, видимо, светловолосый немец просто кивнул. Хюлькенберг душераздирающе зевнул.  
\- Есть хочу! – громко заявил он, и все рассмеялись, легко и солнечно, словно вторя ясной, совсем не английской погоде.  
В вестибюле их встречал невысокий темноволосый мужчина.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Лондон, господа, - сдержанно поздоровался он, безупречно-чопорно выверяя силу рукопожатия, но глаза у нового знакомого были очень темные, карие, и в них плясали черти. – Меня зовут Педро де ля Роса, я провожу вас в отель, если позволите.  
\- Это ты попросил? – Тимо повернулся к Льюцци, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Сеньор Алонсо был столь любезен, - пояснил провожатый, тонко улыбнувшись. – Он и сеньорита Ракель прибудут к вам в отель вечером, а до этого времени я в полном вашем распоряжении.  
\- А вы? – мелкий Нико оттеснил Глока плечом и вылез вперед. – А вы кто?  
\- Я редактор журнала «Тайм Аут», герр Хюлькенберг. А наш водитель, Камуи Кобаяши, мой помощник, так что простите ему некоторое лихачество на дороге, он все же не профессиональный шофер.  
Кими покачал головой.  
\- Нандо не меняется.  
\- Это уж точно, - де ла Роса кивнул. – Совершенно не меняется, невоспитанный мальчишка!  
Камуи Кобаяши оказался улыбчивым японцем с привычкой закусывать костяшку указательного пальца.  
\- Вы хотите есть? – это было первое, что он спросил при знакомстве.  
\- Да! – Нико и Нико хором кивнули. – Очень хотим.  
\- И не согласны на МакДоналдс, - скупо заметил Хейкки.  
\- Ну и зря, - Глок аппетитно похлопал себя по животу, демонстративно не замечая гримас Физикеллы, Льюцци и Педро. – Вишневые пирожки там отменные!  
\- А поехали к испанцам? – вдруг предложил Кими. – Я так понимаю, это не очень далеко?  
\- К испанцам? – Росберг приподнял бровь. – Ты чего? Единственные испанцы, у которых мы могли бы поесть, находились в Мадриде. Да и то, сейчас их там нет…  
\- Вы что, книжек не читаете? – Райкконен уставился на приятелей со священным ужасом. Те непонимающе смотрели на него, и даже Джанкарло нахмурил брови непонимающе.  
\- Я понял вас, сэр, - Камуи вывернул руль и хитро прищурился. – Не извольте беспокоиться, привезу в лучшем виде.  
\- Хм, - отозвался его начальник, но ничего не сказал, поправляя ремень безопасности.  
Начало августа в Лондоне выдалось теплым, солнечным и каким-то фиолетово-охристым: на фоне яркого неба особенно четко проступали контуры домов, домиков и абрисов классицистической архитектуры. Пышные вечнозеленые кусты, темно-бархатно-зеленые, цеплялись друг за друга, обводя дорогу до города жирным контуром. Негромко играла музыка – Элтон Джон говорил о любви, а потом замурлыкало что-то японское, очень знакомое, но Кими не мог вспомнить исполнителя. Камуи подпевал, Адриан дремал, неудобно положив голову на плечо Тонио. Росберг и Хейкки что-то выясняли на пальцах, Глок уткнулся в воротник толстовки и спал, как голубь, спрятавший клюв под крыло. Физикелла копался в телефоне, мелкий Нико глазел в окно.  
Райкконен тоже, кажется, задремал и проснулся только тогда, когда машина остановилась где-то посреди узкой улочки с труднопроизносимым английским названием.  
\- Пошли! – Кими азартно потер руки. – Пошли же, ну?  
\- Я думаю, мы скажем Фернандо о вашем местоположении, и они приедут сюда. Не уверен, что вы способны покинуть это место раньше, чем за полночь, - серьезно заметил де ла Роса.  
\- До завтра, - попрощался Камуи. – Я ваши вещи в отель закину, не переживайте.  
\- Хорошо, – Льюцци кивнул. – Мы вечером возьмем такси, адрес отеля у меня записан.  
Черный лимузин величественно скрылся в переулке.  
\- У этого парня, де ля Росы, офигенное чувство юмора, - Хейкки улыбнулся. – Ну, Кими, веди уже нас, а то мелочь съест тебя!  
\- А мы уже на месте, - Райкконен усмехнулся, шагая в гостеприимно открытую дверь.  
\- Написано «закрыто», - Росберг опасливо покосился на табличку, в углу которой кто-то талантливо нарисовал череп со скрещенными костями.  
\- Все правильно, - финн кивнул с совершенно счастливым выражением лица.  
\- Спятил совсем. От радости! - Ковалайнен покачал головой. – Но пойдем. Не убьют же нас, в самом деле?  
Они все вместе вошли в зал, где пахло вином, сигаретным дымом и пылью. На стенах в большом количестве висели испанские флаги и бумажные гирлянды красного и желтого цветов – память о победе сборной Испании на нынешнем мундиале. Медные ручки и лампы, начищенные до блеска, отражали свет, а картины в тяжелых рамах, висящие на стенах, наоборот впитывали в себя солнечные лучи.  
\- Фантастика, - восхищенно выдохнул потрясенный Хюлькенберг.  
\- Да что вы говорите, - хитро спросили сзади, и все обернулись на звук голоса. – Кто это к нам пожаловал, только посмотрите?!?  
Высокий светловолосый голубоглазый мужчина вышел из-за стойки и радушно улыбнулся. Судя по всему, он на самом деле был рад видеть нежданных посетителей.  
\- Хосе! – Росберг ахнул. – Но откуда?  
\- Вы что, - Гутиеррес заправил за ухо выбившуюся из низкого хвостика прядку. – Книжек не читаете?  
Где-то внутри здания раздался странный звук, словно кто-то разбил о стену мобильный телефон.  
\- Парни! – Рамос высунулся из смежного помещения. – Вот это сюрприз! Криш, иди сюда и Хаби тащи!  
Из глубины послышались недовольное ворчание и сдавленные португальские ругательства.  
\- Не важно, перезвонит! У нас гости, у нас такие гости! – и счастливый Серхио бросился к Кими. – Как ты? Мы слышали…  
\- Все это отлично, – рассудительно заметил Глок. - Но ребенок хочет есть!  
Хюлькенберг насупился было, однако тут у него громко заурчало в животе, и показавшийся было из дверей Криштиану тут же исчез, заталкивая кого-то за собой. Кто-то ругался на испанском, обещая кары небесные всем светлым немецким головам и конкретно особо голодному Нико.  
\- А пока по пиву, - сам себе кивнул Гути, жестом приглашая всех к стойке. – Да?  
Кими улыбнулся, усевшись на высокий табурет. Росберг ходил вдоль стен, рассматривая картины, Хейкки закурил, Физикелла стоял позади Райкконена очень близко, и финн по привычке откинулся назад, а Джанкарло по той же привычке положил ладони ему на плечи и начал разминать затекшие мышцы. Словно бы и не было пяти лет с хвостиком. Словно…  
\- Совсем как в книге. Он очень талантливый, этот Барот.  
\- Барош, - поправил Хосе. – Его зовут Милан Барош, и вечером ты его обязательно увидишь, сможешь самостоятельно передать свое восхищение. Клянусь, он будет счастлив. Как и Роса, кстати. Роса обожает вашу музыку.  
\- Миллион знакомых, - Ковалайнен рассматривал пиво на просвет, принимая запотевший бокал. – Как на вас это похоже! Но все же?..  
\- Потом, все потом, - Гутиеррес замахал на него руками. – Сначала выпьем за встречу, а потом я обязательно все расскажу!  
\- И где Рауль, кстати? – вдруг спросил Физикелла. Кими странно было слышать его голос над ухом, но свеженаписанная песня чудесным образом собрала всю горечь, оставив после себя лишь щемящее ощущение покоя. Финн покосился вправо, где сидели довольный Льюцци и сонный Адриан. Кажется, у них все было как всегда – то есть, ни хрена не понятно.  
\- Рауль сейчас придет, - весело отозвался Рамос. – Он помогает Лянке выбирать церковь.  
\- Лянке? – Хюлькенберг удивленно прищурился.  
\- Не важно, - Серхио поставил перед ним тарелку с сочным бифштексом. – Кажется, твои вкусы не поменялись?  
\- Криш гений! – отозвался Нико с набитым ртом.  
Хосе налил пива и себе и высоко поднял бокал.  
\- Не знаю, зачем вы приехали, но пусть это сбудется! – торжественно провозгласил Гути. – В конце концов, когда-то оно же должно сбываться?

Рауль зашел в бар, когда все уже жадно ели свои порции, а Криш умилительно сидел на стойке и болтал ногами в воздухе.  
\- …ну и потом Томаш вернулся, а Милан там. Так и мотаются между странами, беспокойные души. Арсен, конечно, хихикает, но ничего, пока молчит. У Лянки свадьба совсем скоро, мы такое готовим!  
\- Я даже ругаться не буду! – примирительно заметил Гонсалес. – Скоро открываться, а у нас еще и конь не валялся!  
\- У нас валялся Хюлькенберг, - Глок кивнул на дальний диванчик, где под чьей-то курткой и тонким шерстяным пледом дремал замаявшийся Нико. – Это считается?  
\- Вполне.  
Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, Хаби что-то буркнул, споро собирая из разномастных деталей свой телефон.  
\- Кстати, а где Касильяс? – вдруг вспомнил Кими, блаженно щурящийся от дыма яблочных сигарет Физикеллы.  
\- В налоговой инспекции, где ему быть? - Хосе зевнул. – Кстати, да, пора же открываться скоро!  
\- А мы поможем, да? – Хейкки засучил рукава своего тонкого зеленого свитера. – Всегда мечтал приложить руку к чему-то полезному!  
Росберг отвесил ему подзатыльник и вздохнул. Карло потушил свою сигарету.  
А к пятому бокалу приехали Фернандо и Ракель. Мелкий Нико, проснувшийся к середине уборки, задумчиво наигрывал что-то на акустике, сидя на краешке сцены. Милан Барош, оказавшийся высоким смуглым чехом, и его приятель, Томаш Росицки, которого уже через две минуты после знакомства невоспитанные немцы сократили до «Росы», подыгрывали – Томаш на басу, а Милан за клавишами.  
\- Я все никак не пойму, что это за место? – Адри осторожно протиснулся поближе к Кими и поставил свой полупустой бокал с пивом. Хосе за стойкой мигом его наполнил. Высокий мужчина в сером костюме и с ярким галстуком неодобрительно смотрел за игрой «Фулхэма», Гонсалес пропадал где-то на кухне, Рамос разносил заказы, порхая, как пчелка, от столика к столику.  
\- Ты что-нибудь знаешь о ресторане «Королевский клуб», в Мадриде? – Райкконен кивнул Гутиерресу и забрал стакан Сутиля себе.  
\- То же, что и все. – Адриан пожал плечами. – Высокая кухня, знаменитые гости, безупречный интерьер из белого мрамора и черного дерева, а еще венецианское стекло, серебряные приборы, крахмальные скатерти… А потом в один прекрасный день на двери появилась табличка «закрыто», и все – повара, официанты, метрдотели - они все исчезли, и никто не знал, где они. Я, правда, там никогда не был – слишком уж пафосное место…  
\- Ну, теперь считай, что был, - финн усмехнулся. – Хосе обычно встречал гостей, Гонсалес провожал их к столикам. Серхио – самый известный в Мадриде су-шеф, Гонсало и Риккардо официанты. Касильяс, ты его еще не видел, он сомелье был, Криш – повар, Хаби я не знаю.  
\- Но…  
\- И ты прав, место, конечно, было пафосное. Претенциозное, самое лучшее, но такое домашнее… Роналду до сих пор помнит, что мы едим, а уж сколько рома вместе выпито!  
\- Но, все же, почему?..  
\- Им надоело, - седовласый мужчина принял из рук хитро улыбающегося Хосе чашку кофе и вступил в разговор с непринужденностью английской королевы. – Насколько я успел их узнать, банально надоело быть лучшими. И тогда они решили стать совершенными, ха!  
\- Именно, - Рауль появился из-под локтя Гути и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.  
И вот тут в зал зашла Ракель. Именно Ракель, Нандо все заметили гораздо позже. Невысокая яркая испанка звонко цокнула языком и, подбоченясь, немигающее уставилась на Кими.  
\- Вот скотина! – восхищенно произнесла девушка. – Еще и улыбается!  
\- Здравствуй, прекрасная женщина! – Райкконен встал, церемонно прикладываясь губами к тыльной стороне узкой ладошки. – Ты сегодня восхитительна, как и всегда.  
\- А ты каждой женщине это говоришь? – Ракель прищурилась.  
\- Только божественным!  
\- Но-но-но! – Фернандо Алонсо, самый известный музыкальный критик с точки зрения испанской «Марки», протолкнулся вперед. – Нельзя припарковать машину без того, чтобы всякие там рок-идолы не приставали к моей девушке?  
\- Держи себя в тонусе, - крикнул Хюлькенберг со сцены, посетители ресторанчика поддержали Нико необидными смешками.  
\- Да с ней расслабишься! – Фернандо покачал головой и за руки повел Кими и Адриана к столику, за которым что-то бурно обсуждали Хейкки, Росберг и Витантонио, Ракель шла сзади и улыбалась чарующей сонной улыбкой.  
\- Ну, рассказывайте! – приказал невысокий испанец, приглаживая буйные кудри. – Про то, что в отеле наконец-то ебнулась проводка, я уже знаю, про нервного Мику тоже, ты вернулся – здорово, но удовлетвори мое любопытство, что же будет теперь?  
\- А теперь будет новый альбом, - Райкконен откинулся назад, плечом задел Физику, который, как тень, неотрывно сегодня следовал за ним чуть позади. Его запах: кориандр, корица и горьковатая туалетная вода щекотали Кими нервные окончания. – Который мы будем писать у Криса в студии. И в связи с этим у меня будет вопрос к твоей прекрасной женщине: Ракель, ты не согласишься спеть с нами?  
\- С тобой, то есть? – девушка прищурилась.  
\- И со мной, и с Нико, и даже с другим Нико, хоть он про это еще и не знает!  
\- Про это еще никто не знает! – Росберг удивленно приподнял брови. – Ты серьезно?  
\- Я согласна! – Ракель облизнула губы. – И, вот видишь, Нико, уже нет возможности передумать!  
Хюлькенберг помахал рукой, Милан и Томаш веселились от души на сцене, а Гути и Рауль, опершись локтями о стойку, с улыбкой оглядывали свои владения.  
«Спасибо», - одними глазами сказал Глок растроганно.  
\- Кими, это будет так здорово! – Нандо азартно хлопнул ладонью по столу и засмеялся. – «Пятое колесо» возвращается, и это будет триумфальный альбом, я вам говорю!  
\- Ты еще не слышал песен, - Кими шутливо покачал головой.  
\- Ему и не надо, - очень тихо заметил Физикелла Райкконену на ухо. – Достаточно видеть твои глаза.  
Прозвучало немного высокопарно и пафосно, как в песне, которую финн не решился бы написать никогда, но, наверное, Джанкарло был прав: от строчек, которые рождались в голове, хотелось лететь, хотелось запереться в студии и петь-петь-петь, до хрипоты срывая голос и вытряхивая из себя всю душу, потом душу Хюлькенберга, Росберга, Ковалайнена, теперь и Сутиля.  
\- А на концерт мы позовем Шумахера тоже. Сыграешь с ним в четыре руки, Адри? – Кими посмотрел на клавишника и, дождавшись немного ошарашенного кивка, повернулся к Хейкки.  
\- А ты сможешь?..  
\- Тшшшш, - Джанкарло положил руку финну на плечо. – Не горячись. Все получится! И не пугай всех, а то у людей скоро нервный тик начнется.  
\- Лучше выпьем, в конце-то концов, - Фернандо жестом попросил у Гути еще пива. Рауль кивнул, и что-то крикнул в сторону кухни.  
\- А за что пьем-то? – Кими почесал в затылке.  
\- За мою песню, - мстительно заявил Физика, и все рассмеялись, правда, несколько нервно – Джанкарло даже и не подозревал, насколько он оказался прав.

А поутру, надев пальто,  
Вернусь в пустой холодный дом,  
Где нет ни музыки, ни снов,  
Где только утренний весенний озноб.

И целый день стучит в окно  
Мой рок-н-ролл, твоё кино.  
Стучат дожди и поезда.  
Стучат о том, что я опять опоздал. ©

\- Нет, не то, - голос Мики, искаженный сильными помехами до неузнаваемости, звучал устало. - Перерыв десять минут, потом заново с того же места.  
Кими вылетел из студии, как пробка, Нико и Нико о чем-то переговаривались, Хейкки разминал шею, а Адриан, у которого немилосердно замерзли пальцы, вошел в операторскую ровно тогда, когда Хаккинен пробормотал что-то о кофе и вышел за дверь.  
\- Зачем он это делает? - спросил Сутиль в пространство. Марк Уэббер, звукорежессер и просто очень хороший человек, неопределенно фыркнул. Льюцци, пишущий о чем-то в своем знаменитом блокноте, вопроса не расслышал, Физикелла только устало вздохнул.  
\- Они работают. То есть, вы работаете.  
\- Но ведь у Кими отлично получается! Даже лучше, чем отлично!  
\- А кто сказал, что дело в Кими? - Карло с силой потер лицо и вымученно улыбнулся. - Мика считает, что группа - это единый организм, каждый должен слышать друг друга, но они разучились это делать, за пять-то лет, а ты вообще не умеешь, прости, конечно.  
Адриан нахмурился.  
\- Дело во мне?  
\- Не в тебе конкретно, - Карло покачал головой. - В каждом из вас. В "Сонной Лощине". В Мике, который боится сделать не так и будет трахать вас, пока не получится идеально.  
\- Он прав, - заметил Уэббер. - Это еще Криса нет, так что вам повезло.  
\- Кажется, я до сих пор не привык, - Сутиль сокрушенно понурился. - Это так сложно, соответствовать им!  
\- Да нет же, - в операторскую зашел Райкконен, с волос которого текли холодные капли – судя по всему, он успел принять душ. - Нет! Никому не надо соответствовать! Надо дышать! Ты же умеешь дышать?  
Сутиль на секунду усомнился, сделал глубокий вдох, получилось шумно и смешно. Тонио, не глядя, протянул молодому человеку бумажный носовой платок.  
\- Может, нам поговорить сначала? - Росберг просунул голову в дверь. - Пошли в студию, пусть дилетанты пока занимаются своими делами!  
\- Сноб! - Физика облизнулся, Кими ему подмигнул и утащил Адриана за собой.  
\- Думаешь, у них получится? - тихо спросил Витантонио.  
\- Конечно, - Карло отмахнулся. - Сейчас все самое интересное и начнется!  
\- А почему у тебя такое похоронное выражение лица? - уточнил Льюцци даже с некоторым раздражением.  
\- Да он не выспался, - Марк хохотнул. - Ты не переживай, если уж Нико предложил поговорить, значит всем массово надоело маяться дурью.  
\- Чего? - спросил Витантонио, оторвавшись, наконец, от своего блокнота и рассматривая подопечных сквозь стеклянную стенку. Там Росберг что-то говорил, а у Сутиля постепенно вытягивалось лицо.  
\- Включи звук! - потребовал Льюцци. - О чем они говорят?  
Физика и Уэббер быстро переглянулись. Марк дернулся было, но Карло отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нельзя, - нехотя сознался звукорежиссер. - До прихода продюсера их время неприкосновенно.  
\- Но...  
\- Правда, нельзя, - Марк улыбнулся уголком губ. - Но ты вот у Карло спроси, что там происходит! Он такие концерты тысячу раз видел, а при некоторых даже присутствовал. Мы ему с Глоком, кстати, всегда завидовали: все, кто работал с «Пятым колесом» хотят хоть один раз оказаться с той стороны стекла.  
\- Так ты не всегда работал на Хорнера? – Витантонио прищурился.  
\- Я год стажировался в «Моторс мьюзик», - Уэббер что-то поправил на пульте, смахнул с кнопок несуществующую пыль, а потом положил ноги на краешек рабочего стола. Ноги у него были длинные, смотреть на них было одно удовольствие. – Там и познакомился с парнями и с Глоком, и с остальными, так что представление об этой компании имею, можешь мне поверить! А теперь не отвлекайся, слушай Физику, он тебе такое расскажет, ха.  
Джанкарло закрыл глаза.  
\- Приготовься, - монотонно начал он. - Сейчас ты станешь свидетелем акта чистого творчества.  
Уэббер азартно облизнул губы.  
\- Смотри, - улыбнулся Физикелла, все еще не открывая глаза. - Сейчас мелкий прыгает по студии и рассказывает, что он видит, когда думает о "Сонной Лощине" – свои ощущения, впечатления, мысли по поводу песни. Потом то же самое начнет делать Хейкки, он будет краток, очень конкретен и предельно точен в своих определениях.  
Тонио смотрел, на то, как Хюлькенберг кругами бегает по студии и что-то восторженно вещает, потом наблюдал за губами Ковалайнена, которые разомкнулись всего пару раз.  
\- Росберг, как обычно, захочет увильнуть и сыграть свою ассоциацию, - продолжил Карло медленно, и, словно в подтверждение его словам, старший Нико направился к стойкам с инструментами, но был пойман за воротник толстовки бдительным Хейкки. - Протест ради протеста, ему нравится эта игра, он воспринимает песни как набор тактильных ощущений, его безумно интересно слушать. Правда, неподготовленным может стать немного неудобно - у Нико бывают довольно личные ассоциации.  
Тонио увидел, как щеки Сутиля заливает румянец, а на предплечьях выступает "гусиная кожа".  
\- Следом говорит Кими, - Физика снова улыбнулся. - Его ассоциации на собственные тексты всегда истории о страсти. Это словно маленький сценарий странных фильмов о любви, ненависти, предательстве, счастье, верности. Это всегда картинка и всегда дорога, и это всегда безумно увлекательно.  
Райкконен за стеклом говорил, а остальные слушали заворожено, как дети слушают сказки или обещания.  
\- А потом будет говорить Сутиль, - буднично закончил Джанкарло. - И я совершенно не знаю, что он скажет.  
\- Включи, - зачарованно попросил Витантонио, жадно наблюдая за тем, как медленно и осторожно начинает свой рассказ Адриан, как он тщательно подбирает слова, иногда щелкая пальцами – помогая себе. – Дай мне послушать?  
\- Нет, - жестко отрезал Физикелла, открывая глаза. - Никто не должен знать, как они пишут песни, теряется тайна чистого творчества.  
\- Но ты был там, ты же видел, ты знаешь, - Льюцци облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Поэтому и говорю, - Карло заглянул ему в глаза. - Человек, которого ты любишь, творит волшебство. Не мешай ему, и ты получишь чудо просто так, даже не в подарок, а само собой, но он так и не поймет, что именно отдает тебе...каждый раз.  
\- А Нандо мне не верил, - Марк улыбнулся. Зрительный контакт, сдерживающий двух итальянцев, рассыпался в пыль.  
\- Надеюсь, ты правда знаешь.  
\- Поверь ему, - скрипуче заметил Мика, открывая дверь. - Ну, как у нас дела?  
\- Все хорошо, заканчивают, - рассеяно откликнулся Джанкарло, запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы на затылке.  
\- О, отлично, - Кристиан Хорнер, глава звукозаписывающей студии "Маверик", удовлетворенно потер ладони.  
\- Вечно ты к самому интересному приходишь! - Карло покачал головой. Адриан за стеклом закончил говорить, потом встал и неуверенной походкой направился к роялю, стоящему чуть сзади основного репетиционного пространства.  
\- Сейчас можно? – странно-жалобно спросил Витантонио.  
\- Еще немного, - Хаккинен с любопытством следил за клавишником. Тот присел за инструмент, поднял крышку и сыграл пару тактов, вопросительно глядя на Кими. Тот кивнул, проговорив, не пропев, а именно проговорив первую строчку песни.  
\- Вот теперь можно, - удовлетворенно кивнул продюсер, и Марк нажал какую-то кнопку среди сонма блестящих кусочков пластика. Маленькая операторская тут же наполнилась тревожной атмосферой скорого ливня и негромким хриплым голосом Райкконена.  
\- Ну что, готовы? – спросил Хорнер весело.  
\- Привет, Крис, - так же весело отозвался Хюлькенберг. – Ты как всегда приходишь к самому вкусному!  
\- Мы готовы, – скупо заметил другой Нико, перехватывая гриф.

Хейкки начал отбивать ритм палочками, дерево монотонно стучало о дерево. Адриан вступил неожиданно, быстро-быстро, как капли по стеклу, мелким дождем начиная вести мелодию. Потом подключился Росберг – разбитыми кружками и скрежетом металла о металл, и когда Кими начал петь, Льюцци заметил, что Физикелла улыбается как человек, который абсолютно счастлив. И, кажется, Тонио начинал понимать, почему.  
Музыка оборвалась внезапно, на полуслове, на полувздохе, как самый лучший секс или, вернее, нечто большее.  
Парни смотрели в стекло, непрозрачное с их стороны, и глаза у каждого были светлые-светлые, ясные-ясные.  
Мика обернулся к ошарашенному Уэбберу, тот машинально кивнул.  
\- Еще раз, - попросил Хаккинен. – Запишем демо-версию сразу. Можно?  
Хюлькенберг сложил пальцы, показывая «ок», и повернулся к Ковалайнену. Тот улыбнулся мелкому и снова начал обратный отсчет из музыки до чуда.  
Тонио очнулся снова только после отрывистой команды звукорежиссера «готово».  
\- Отлично, - Хорнер улыбнулся и что-то подправил в настройках. – Что следующее, ребята?

А внизу в буфете сидел Доменикали и пил кофе, изредка перебрасываясь репликами с сосредоточенно жующим Глоком.  
\- Штефан, привет! - весело поздоровался Хюлькенберг, плюхаясь на диванчик рядом с Тимо.  
\- Меня зовут Стефано, несносное арийское дитя, - заметил итальянец терпеливо, а потом повернулся к остальным и кивнул своему подопечному.  
\- Здравствуй, Карло.  
И тут Кими увидел самую удивительную сцену за последние три дня: Физикелла покраснел и виновато шмыгнул носом.  
\- Привет, - осторожно поздоровался он. - А что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Жду тебя, - вежливо ответил агент, прикладываясь к кофе с явным удовольствием.  
\- Стефано! - Кристиану, который наконец добрался до буфета, незамедлительно надоела милая семейная сцена в стиле "Мама, я не ночевала дома, но со мной честно-честно все в порядке!". - Стефано, душа моя, где же ты так долго пропадал?!  
Доменкали расплылся в очаровательной улыбке, у него на щеках заиграли ямочки, и маленький Нико даже толкнул Глока локтем под ребра, призывая полюбоваться на спектакль.  
\- Кристиан Хорнер, старый пройдоха! Что-то ты совершенно отошел от дел, не хочешь ли снова поработать в кино, у меня как раз есть роль специально для тебя!  
\- В порнухе? - радостно осведомился глава "Маверика".  
\- Зачем, все и так видели твою голую задницу! - агент Физики непрозрачно намекнул на фотосессию десятилетней давности, где звезда британских авторских фильмов был снят обнаженным на фоне безупречных ретро-автомобилей. - Нет, проект вполне в твоем вкусе, тем более что мой подопечный, кажется, занят...  
\- Штефан, прекрати избиение младенцев! - Кими не выдержал, на Карло уже жалко было смотреть. - Это все из-за меня!  
\- Я знаю, - Стефано кивнул. - Но в целях профилактики я все еще обижен: пришлось договариваться с продюсерами, утрясать сумму неустойки, и все это ради каких-то двух месяцев простоя!  
\- Скажи им, что они могут не покупать права на использование наших песен, - Райкконен пожал плечами. – Пусть только все как обычно оформят, чтобы часть кассовых сборов шла к нам, а в остальном…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Мика вскинулся. – Что это за разбазаривание общественных денег?  
Росберг переглянулся с Хейкки, они повернулись к Хюлькенбергу, тот рассеяно кивнул, утаскивая из тарелки Тимо аппетитный блинчик с медом. Адриан пожал плечами, словно намекая, что вопрос даже не стоит обсуждения.  
\- Мы согласны, - подвел итог Ковалайнен. – Это же фильм о нас, зачем усложнять жизнь хорошим людям?  
\- О, - Доменикали облизнулся, как сытый кот. – Это же в корне меняет дело! Мика, я позвоню сегодня, они пришлют Лукаса, подпишем все нужные документы!  
\- Маленький Лукас! – обрадовался Глок.  
\- И кто из нас стервятник? – прищурился Хорнер.  
Хюлькенберг не донес блинчик до рта, уронив на полдороге. Хаккинен махнул рукой, присаживаясь за столик и раскрывая меню на последней странице, где полагалось быть алкоголю.  
\- Лукас? – Кими пододвинул второй стол и уставился на Тимо. – Ди Грасси, что ли? Этот твой помощник, который потом ушел в большое кино?  
\- Ага, - Стефано жестом подозвал официантку. – Еще эспрессо, милая синьорита. Он у вас просто волшебен.  
Карло вдруг наступил Райкконену на ногу, как в старые добрые времена, когда хотел привлечь его внимание к какой-то безотлагательной детали, и когда финн непонимающе на него посмотрел, тут же указал глазами на маленького Нико, который с рассеянным видом вылезал из под стола, держа расклеившийся блинчик двумя пальцами. Официантка поспешила к нему с тарелочкой, куда был немедленно отправлен злосчастный продукт, а еще влажной салфеткой. Хюлбкенберг рассеяно кивнул и уставился прямо перед собой, забыв вытереть пальцы.  
\- Ой? – шепотом спросил Кими, ничего не поняв. Физикелла тут же мигнул в сторону Росберга и Хеййки, которые в дальнем углу что-то довольно эмоционально обсуждали. Точнее, старший Нико размахивал руками и говорил, а Ковалайнен кивал-кивал-кивал. Кими на всякий случай тоже кивнул, но снова ничего не понял. Физика очень знакомо закатил глаза.  
\- Так расскажи мне, - продолжил Стефано сладким тоном, – Что же это за магические сценарии, которые должны так меня заинтересовать. А, Мика?  
\- Все вопросы к нашему гению, - Хаккинен пожал плечами. – Я их всего лишь сохранил.  
\- Их? – Кими споткнулся. – Ты их сохранил?  
\- Да кто они? - не выдержал Глок. - Опять ничего непонятно! Задолбали уже своими секретами, ну честное слово!  
\- "Они" - это сценарии клипов, которые Кими писал на свои тексты, - объяснил Мика наконец. - По пять или шесть вариантов на каждую композицию.  
\- Ты писал сценарии к нашим песням? - Росберг удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- А почему по ним ничего никогда не снимали? - поддержал приятеля Хейкки.  
\- Я не знаю, - Райкконен слабо улыбнулся. - Возможно, каждый режиссер хотел сделать что-то особенное, и я не хотел лезть в творческий процесс?  
\- Физика, - мелкий обратился к Карло, сверкая глазищами-прожекторами. - А ты тоже ничего не знал?  
\- Ты его не спрашивай, - Хаккинен ворчливо почесал подбородок. - Он вообще к нашим клипам никакого отношения не имел никогда.  
\- А почему? - осторожно спросил Сутиль, которому наконец принесли его теплое молоко с медом и корицей.  
\- Так получилось, - Физикелла мигнул. - Мы всегда категорически не совпадали по срокам: я и режиссерская группа.  
\- Да? - Адриан расстроено повел носом. - Какая жалость, ты ведь идеально подходишь по типу к песням Кими. Ну, вы понимаете, да?  
Аудитория, к которой он обращался, слаженно кивнула, но даже Стефано или Кристиан не подумали съязвить "привет, кэп!".  
Всегда трудно слышать вслух то, что проговорил про себя тысячу раз, и реплика Адриана сначала показалась Райкконену немного высокопарной, хотя он сам думал именно такими же словами.  
\- Вот сейчас у меня будет шанс проверить это, - один Физикелла не опустил глаза и теперь смотрел прямо на Кими.  
\- Так где же эти самые неуловимые сценарии? - Доменикали чихнул и отодвинул от себя пустую чашку.  
\- Вот, - Мика вынул из портфеля потрепанную тетрадь в клеенчатой обложке. - Наслаждайтесь! А у нас закончен перерыв, кстати. Надеюсь, все уже поели, солнце еще высоко!  
\- Это означает "работать, негры", - с тоской в голосе перевел Росберг. - Я даже успел отвыкнуть...  
Хорнер коротко улыбнулся.  
\- Какие-то они у тебя избалованные. Вот некоторые мои...  
\- Штучный продукт, - сухо отрубил Хаккинен. - Приходится холить и лелеять.  
\- Ну-ну, - миролюбиво откликнулся Кристиан. - Пойдем, а то Марк там нас уже заждался.  
\- Он с Нандо разговаривает, - Хюлькенберг зевнул и зыркнул глазами в сторону Глока.  
\- Вот и отлично! Нет ничего лучше, чем им мешать! Пошли! - Хорнер первый поднялся из-за столика. За ним потянулись и остальные, скрипя сердцем и стульями одновременно.  
\- Удачи, - поднял руку Физикелла.  
\- И тебе, - Кими кивнул. - Вечером встретимся?  
Когда блондинистая макушка Райкконена исчезла за поворотом, Доменикали потянулся и отвесил подопечному звонкий подзатыльник.

В баре было темно и накурено, а еще очень тихо - музыка журчала из колонок, «Сток Сити» и «Челси» лениво гоняли мяч по газону, посетителей в «Ла Мадрид» сегодня оказалось до смешного мало, только свои. Рауль и Хосе курили одну сигарету на двоих и, за неимением пепельницы, стряхивали пепел в высокий стакан для «Маргариты».  
\- Сюда приходишь, как домой, - поделился своими соображениями с Кими Томаш, которого они встретили у стойки, и за руку поздоровался с вошедшими. Хейкки и Нико с Нико понимающе кивнули, а Райкконен поискал глазами Милана.  
\- Барош сегодня с Лянкой, - маленький чех безошибочно понял беззвучный вопрос. - Завтра свадьба, и она немного нервничает.  
\- А, - сказал Кими. - Я понимаю. Я читал.  
\- Милан будет очень рад, - Росицки улыбнулся. - Присаживайтесь?  
\- Мы за столик, наверное, - Ковалайнен и Росберг переглянулись.  
\- А я футбол посмотрю! - заявил Хюлькенберг, случайно оглядываясь за спину и никого там не обнаруживая.  
\- Тогда я с тобой посижу, - решил финн, отодвигая высокий табурет для себя и искоса наблюдая за тем, как мелкий независимо подбирается к середине стойки и заказывает что-то очень серьезному Гонсалесу. Высокий человек в сером костюме, сидящий непосредственно рядом с тем местом, куда плюхнулся Нико, заинтересованно оторвался от созерцания матча.  
\- Не переживай за него, - к Кими подошел Хосе и поставил перед ним чашку кофе. - Арсен любит детей, так что мелочь в надежных руках.  
\- Почему вы завете его "мелкий"? - невысокий чех придвинул Гутиерресу свою пепельницу, но тот жестом отказался. - Вы же все не на много старше его, так ведь?  
\- Когда мы познакомились, ему было одиннадцать! - Кими рассмеялся. - И это довольно сложно: помнить, что ему до сих пор не одиннадцать!  
\- А вам до сих пор...  
\- Двадцать, - негромко фыркнул подошедший Физикелла. - Ему до сих пор двадцать лет, он сидит на ступеньках лестницы перед моей комнатой и не может запомнить, как меня зовут!  
\- Привет, Карло, - Кими обернулся, протягивая руку. - Как ты? Где Доменикали?  
\- Стефано ушел к вам согласовывать все документы для фильма, Лукас приехал раньше, чем мы ожидали.  
Затылок Хюлькенберга дернулся, однако мелкий остался на месте, даже головы не повернул. Росберг и Хейкки было поднялись со своего места, но Рауль покачал головой, и парни сели обратно. Кими вопросительно глянул на Хосе.  
\- Арсен умеет разговаривать с детьми, - повторил Гутиерес недавние слова Росицки. - Не переживай. Лучше расскажи про клип, каким он будет?  
\- Ярким, - Физика обеспокоенно глянул на маленького Нико. - Он будет ярким, цветным и совершенно необычным.  
\- Ты останешься? - Кими подался вперед. - То есть, он, конечно. Он. Лирический герой.  
\- О? - Хосе вежливо приподнял бровь и потушил сигарету о край пустого стакана Томаша. - Расскажите, нам интересно.  
\- Это сюрприз, - Райкконен покачал головой.  
\- Да ладно вам, - Росицки жестом попросил еще порцию пива, пробегающий мимо Серхио, зажимающий мобильник между ухом и плечом, забрал грязную посуду. - Здесь же все равно все всё узнают гораздо раньше, чем оно случается.  
\- Просто мы самые лучшие! – беспечно объяснил Гути. – Так что там такое?  
\- История про страну чудес, - не дожидаясь приятеля, начал объяснять Физикелла. – Про человека, который в нее попадает и так и остается, а его место в реальном мире занимает сказочный двойник, прикинувшийся человеком фейри. Это если вкратце.  
\- А финал? – Томаш облизнул губы.  
\- А финал открытый. На самом деле там не очень понятно, кто где остался и кто кем стал – человек феем, или фей – человеком.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки остался, - Райкконен схватил Физикеллу за запястье.  
\- Увидишь, - тот усмехнулся. – Я и сам толком пока не понимаю. Мы начнем снимать, когда вы запишите песню целиком, пока Стефано подыскивает режиссера.  
\- Я его уже нашел, - Доменикали соткался из темноты и сигаретного дыма совершенно неожиданно. – Чудесный молодой человек, Брендон Хартли, тебе понравится!  
\- Чертик из табакерки! – весело поздоровался Хосе. – А мы тебя сегодня и не ждали!  
\- А я вот сегодня и пришел! И не один, - в бар зашел Хорнер, переговаривающийся с Глоком. Кими вглядывался в вечерний сумрак, но больше никого за порогом не обнаружил.  
\- А где вы потеряли Льюцци и Адриана? – уточнил Росберг напряженно. – И где Мика?  
\- Мика в отеле, Адри и Лью там же, кажется. Не знаю, во всяком случае, куда-то пропали, – обстоятельно отозвался Тимо, подходя к стойке.  
\- А Лукас? – против воли вырвалось у Хюлькенберга.  
\- В Италию обратно уехал, - звукорежиссер пожал плечами. – Его там ждут. Кстати, тебя кормили?  
И он потрепал мелкого по макушке очень уверенным, надежным и собственническим жестом. Арсен поджал губы, Гутиеррес беззвучно рассмеялся, показывая великолепный прикус. Криш выглянул из кухни, всплеснул руками, выдал нецензурную тираду на португальском и исчез за дверью.  
\- А пока, я думаю, нам всем нужно выпить, - резюмировал Кристиан, оглядывая собравшихся. – Впереди еще столько работы!

***  
Когда Льюцци в первый раз обнаружил Адриана в своей постели, тот спал, смешно вытянувшись поперек и уткнувшись носом в согнутую руку. Тонио, если честно, слегка опешил, но будить спящего Сутиля не стал – слишком уж безмятежным и спокойным казалось лицо клавишника. Часа через полтора Адриан проснулся, зевнул и, обнаружив хозяина комнаты в кресле за бумагами, смущенно сел.  
\- Прости, - сказал Сутиль, почесав кончик носа. – Я потерял свой ключ, а девочки на ресепшене пока заняты.  
\- И? – бесстрастно уточнил Льюцци.  
\- Ну, ты же сказал, что твоя дверь всегда открыта.  
Витантонио мигнул, потому что, конечно, он говорил это – хороший менеджер готов решать проблемы своих подопечных в любое время, однако пропавшие ключи были несколько не в его ведении.  
Но, пока Льюцци думал, как бы так деликатно ответить, Сутиль уснул снова – видимо, очень сильно устал тогда. Клодия, француженка, которую Мика нашел в каком-то заведении общественного типа, принесла ключ ему еще через два часа – она не нашла нигде Адриана и логично рассудила, что уж менеджер-то его всегда отыщет.  
Тонио вздохнул, подавил желание пойти спать в комнату незваного гостя, а потом махнул рукой, разделся и упал рядом – не у одного Адриана неделька выдалась тяжелой.

Во второй раз Сутиль читал книжку, дисциплинированно вытянувшись на «своей» половине. Льюцци даже не удивился, он только приветливо махнул рукой и стянул пиджак.  
\- Ключ? – спросил он, ловя взгляд Адриана поверх книги.  
\- Уборка, - клавишник вздохнул. – А никого нет. То есть, все заняты, я хотел сказать.  
Витантонио понимающе кивнул, хотя постороннему человеку могло показаться, что Адриан путается в показаниях. Однако ничего неожиданного не случилось, просто Хейкки с Росбергом чистили гитары, Хюлькенберг привел в гости барышню и водил ее по саду, рассказывая придуманную на ходу историю отеля, Глок следил за ним с крыши, некуртуазно лузгая семечки, а Мика ругался с очередными устроителями концертов в Берлине, которые хотели обязательно включить в трек-лист «Дорогу в Саутгемптон», однако без Кими группа отказывалась исполнять этот хит наотрез.  
Не то, чтобы Адриана не звали с собой – он мог спокойно спуститься к Нико и Ковалайнену, или подняться к Глоку, например, или зайти к Хаккинену, и тот прервал бы любой телефонный разговор ради беседы с подопечным, но Сутиль любил проводить наедине с собой время, поэтому в свободные часы предпочитал находиться в своей комнате. Ну, или теперь в комнате Льюцци.  
\- Я не помешаю? – иронично спросил Тонио, прищурившись.  
\- Нет, - Адриан мигнул. – Что ты? Это я…  
\- Не переживай, - итальянец махнул рукой, стягивая рубашку. – Моя дверь всегда открыта, и я совершенно не против твоей компании, она мне даже приятна.  
Клавишник расцвел улыбкой, хотел что-то сказать, но потом, видимо, передумал и снова углубился в свою книгу.

Как Витантонио и думал, ключи и уборка оказались первыми ласточками. Через неделю Сутиль практически переселился в номер к Льюцци – с книгами, клавишами, телефонами и безразмерными домашними тапочками канареечного цвета. Он забывал ключи, терял ключи, ему не хотелось идти к себе, ему удобнее было думать в номере менеджера, ему было проще заснуть в номере менеджера, ему было с Льюцци, как с собой. Ну, то есть, это Льюцци так думал, что именно это Адриан имел в виду постоянными появлениями в непосредственной близости от Тонио.  
Потом они начали смотреть по ночам кино в лобби. Вообще, ночью в «Мьюзик Моторс» текла своя совершенно отдельная жизнь – Хейкки читал, Нико уходил и приходил, иногда приводил кого-то с собой, но никто из гостей Росберга не оставался до утра. Хюлькенберг после ужина обычно поднимался на крышу, к Глоку, и писал там что-то в толстом кожаном блокноте. Мика ходил по этажам, иногда сидел с Джеймсом и пил горячий чай, вздыхая, слушая ворчание коридорного, делясь опасениями. А они смотрели кино, арт-хаус - итальянский или французский - и, иногда, под настроение, трешевое кино Голливуда, категории Б. Льюцци пил кофе, Адриан – молоко с медом, и в такие ночи он никогда не засыпал, потом только деликатно зевал в ладошку и с удовольствием обсуждал просмотренное. Тонио много курил, рассматривая Сутиля сквозь дым, и тот щурился – глаза слезились, - но не прятал взгляд, и это тоже было как-то по-особенному.  
А потом Адриан начал писать музыку. Он легко пробегал пальцами по клавишам, то отдаваясь импровизации, то в тысячный раз играя один и тот же отрывок, с каждым новым исполнением меняя что-то малозаметное, шлифуя мелодию. Льюцци тоже к этому быстро привык, как и к присутствию Сутиля, к его книгам и, особенно, тапочкам, и даже стал ловить себя на мысли о том, что думает не словами, а музыкой – побочный эффект от общения с «Пятым колесом», не иначе.

Но в Лондоне что-то изменилось. Появился Кими, и Физикелла показал Витантонио то, о чем менеджер даже не догадывался раньше – тайну чистого творчества.  
«Человек, которого ты любишь», - звучало в голове у Льюцци, звучало и даже не думало исчезать.  
А Адриан, по привычке, толкнул дверь номера Тонио и вошел, пиная сумку-почтальонку носком огромного темно-терракотового ботинка.  
\- Привет, - он улыбнулся как обычно - немного застенчиво и вопросительно. – Ты пойдешь гулять, там все собираются?  
\- Привет, - отозвался Льюцци тихо. – Пожалуй, я останусь, мне нужно закончить с бумагами.  
\- О, тогда ты не против? – Сутиль указал на заправленную постель. – Я никак не могу привыкнуть к своему номеру. Знаешь, дома все же лучше.  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится?  
\- Нет! – тут же запротестовал Адриан. – Все прекрасно, просто… можно, я посижу?  
«Нет!» - хотел было резко бросить Тонио, но осекся.  
\- Конечно, - обыкновенно отозвался итальянец. – Будь как дома.  
Сутиль слабо улыбнулся и присел на покрывала, пристраивая сумку рядом с ногами.  
\- Все хорошо? – осторожно спросил он. – Ты напряжен больше обычного, все в порядке?  
«Нет! - мысленно огрызнулся Льюцци. – Ничего не нормально, ничего не в порядке! И я не знаю, что делать!»  
\- Конечно, - он уткнулся в бумаги. – Тебе кажется, Адриан. Все в порядке.  
Сутиль недоверчиво раскрыл книгу, перевернул несколько страниц, но Тонио, который совершенно не фокусировался на том, что именно вытащил из портфеля, заметил, что клавишник не прочел ни страницы.  
\- И все же, - решительно отложив книгу, Адриан встал. – Я разомну тебе шею!  
«Нет…» - чуть было не воскликнул Витантонио, но не успел.

Конечно, у Сутиля были чуткие пальцы. Очень сильные – ломившие мышцы он разминал быстро, четко и очень качественно. Очень быстрые. Очень красивые. Льюцци блаженно откинул голову назад и чуть ли не замурлыкал, забыв обо всем. А когда открыл глаза, заметил, что Адриан смотрит на него, смотрит пристально и встревожено, и то самое чистое волшебство льется через него. И, прежде чем Сутиль успел сказать какую-нибудь глупость, вроде «вот теперь все хорошо, ну, я пошел», Тонио вывернулся, встал и подошел к Адриану вплотную. Тот немного наклонился, как и всегда, когда разговаривал с менеджером, и распахнул свои огромные ореховые глаза.  
\- Я думаю, тебе пора перестать приходить сюда, - серьезно заметил итальянец. – Правда.  
\- Да? – глупо мигнул Сутиль. – Правда?  
\- Я думаю, тебе пора ко мне переехать, - и Льюцци подался вперед, ловя необычное выражение лица и губы губами, запуская пальцы Адриану в волосы, превлекая к себе.  
\- Да? – шепотом уточнил Адриан. – Правда?  
Льюцци закатил глаза и за руку повел клавишника за собой к кровати, усадил и серьезно посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Ты знаешь, я просто подумал, что это будет логично.  
\- Логично?  
\- Конечно, - и Льюцци снова поцеловал Сутиля, на этот раз серьезно, обстоятельно, увлекшись, а в голове все еще звучала та тревожная музыка, от которой никак не получалось убежать.  
Рубашка Адриана оказалась ужасно неудобной, ремень на брюках поддался не сразу, а еще кололась дневная щетина, и он прижимался лбом к виску Тонио, и моргал часто-часто, и ресницы щекотали кожу.  
Покрывала хрустели у Сутиля под спиной, он цеплялся руками за пряжку ремня Льюцци, шумно дышал и целовался, как заведенный, – такой пыл завораживал, зажигал, возбуждал. Витантонио не выдержал, просунул руку и погладил Адриана вдоль расстегнутой ширинки длинным движением. Тот выгнулся, застонал, прикусил Льюцци за шею и судорожно начал расстегивать тонкую хлопковую рубашку, аккуратно вызволяя мелкие пуговицы из петель дрожащими руками.

Он, оказалось, очень подходил постели Льюцци – высокий, крупный, теплый, горячий и очень пылкий, с темными глазами, с чуткими руками, гладящий, целующий, кусающийся. Он оказался очень чувствительным – вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Тонио целовал низ живота, или соски, или основание шеи, а когда Льюцци провел ладонью по напряженному члену – задрожал, стиснув зубы.  
А у Витантонио кончалось терпение, и он начал осторожно растягивать, разминать, отвлекая от боли легкими, дразнящими поцелуями.  
\- Ты скажи мне, ты когда сегодня играл, о чем думал? – вдруг задал мучивший его вопрос Льюцци, цепляясь зубами за мочку уха.  
\- О тебе, - хрипло отозвался Сутиль. – Как всегда.  
Это было очень тяжело – контролировать желание, контролировать чужую боль, следить за лицом Адриана и ждать-ждать-ждать, пока что-то изменится в выражении глаз, лица, кривящихся в улыбке губах, зацелованных, обветренных, таких желанных.  
А потом Адриан дернулся вперед, и Льюцци улыбнулся ему ободряюще и начал двигаться, опираясь руками по обе стороны от головы любовника.  
Секс всегда был просто сексом, процессом приятным, конечно, но ничем таким, о чем пел Кими, например, или писали в романах. Секс всегда был просто сексом, а сейчас почему-то он стал музыкой: тесной, шелковой, горячей, оранжево-коричневой музыкой, у которой было имя – не название, а именно имя.  
\- Я …– начал было Сутиль за минуты до оргазма, но Льюцци перебил коротким поцелуем и кивнул.  
\- Я знаю. И я тоже.  
Секундная судорога, острый приступ нехватки воздуха, звездочки перед глазами, и Тонио понял, о чем будет та самая песня Райкконена.  
\- Я согласен переехать, - шепотом объяснил Адриан. – Ну, ты понимаешь?

В студии оставался пока только Росберг, третий час пытавшийся подогнать свою партию к драм-соло Ковалайнена. В маленькой операторской сидели те, кому следовало здесь находиться, и те, кто остался просто так. Например, Стефано Доменкали, вообще-то, положено было наблюдать за процессом съемок, однако он предпочитал торчать в "Маверик" и трепаться с Кристианом. Впрочем, Хорнер успевал не только с удовольствием поддерживать язвительный разговор на грани фола, но и следить за качеством записываемых песен.  
\- Еще раз, Нико, - попросил он, сверившись с какими-то своими записями.  
Глок, присоединившийся к Марку на этапе активной записи песни, досадливо поморщился - из-за некоторых перфекционистов все окружающие рисковали пропустить обед.  
\- Может, нам пока съездить Карло навестить? - предложил Кими скучающий Хюлькенберг. Его партию планировали писать сразу за клавишами Адриана, так что ближайшие двое суток он мог быть свободен.  
\- Нельзя, - Райкконен вполуха слушал Росберга и совершенно не понимал, какого черта нужно Хорнеру - еще немного, и Нико рисковал сыграть откровенно плохо, нежели так как надо. - Ты же знаешь, он терпеть не может, когда кто-то смотрит на его работу. Закон чистого творчества, помнишь?  
Льюцци, сидевший в уголке и разбирающий смету предстоящего в конце осени концерта, неопределенно дернул уголком губ.  
\- Знаю, - мелкий кивнул. - Но я все равно соскучился. Штука ли, заперли бедного Карло в павильоне и не выпускают оттуда... сколько?  
\- Четвертую неделю, - с удовольствием заметил Доменикали, отвлекаясь. - Пусть работает, ему полезно.  
\- Ха! - фыркнул Хюлькенберг. - Ты его не любишь! А мы любим и очень! Пусти нас к нему!!!  
\- Ребенка пора кормить, - вполголоса заметил Тимо. - Я бы на твоем месте, Крис, сделал это прямо сейчас, а то к Карло мы поедем все вместе. Еще и с оркестром, цыганами, французскими монашками, причем последних ты будешь искать лично!  
\- А я уже все, - Хорнер наклонился к микрофону. - Нико, превосходно. Мы все записали, сейчас обед.  
Росберг вслепую кивнул, аккуратно пристроил гитару и поспешил в душ. Хейкки, дремавший у самой двери с газетой в руках, приоткрыл один глаз и проводил голодным взглядом спину басиста.  
\- Крис, я не понимаю… - начал было Кими.  
\- Она на грани, эта твоя песня, так что и писать приходится на грани, извини уж. – Марк виновато перегнулся через пульт за мобильником. – Хотя, шеф, я в первый раз вижу, чтобы ты… так это делал!  
\- Хм, - отозвался Глок. – А я во второй.  
\- «Дорога в Саутгемптон»! – Росберг открыл дверь с ноги, на ходу вытирая волосы. – Так мы писали только «Дорогу» и, Хорнер, я больше не хочу! Кстати, куда делся Лью и где Адри?  
\- В буфете, конечно, - сверившись с телефоном, заметил Тимо. – И мы туда идем! Немедленно!  
\- Пф! – Хюлькенберг вздернул подбородок. – Мы едем к Физике!  
Глок грозно сдвинул брови, Хейкки спрятал улыбку за газетой.  
\- А, может, мы все вместе пойдем к испанцам и позовем туда Карло? – предложил очень серьезный Кристиан. – Что скажешь, Штефан?  
\- Меня зовут Стефано! – Доменикали покачал головой. – И он уже у Гути, глушит вино, съемки закончились час назад.  
\- Тогда съешь яблоко! – потребовал Тимо ворчливо. Нико показал ему язык и направился к двери.  
\- Стой, - вдруг потребовал Хорнер. – А ну-ка иди в студию и сыграй-ка нам свою партию!..  
\- Но Адри ведь? – начал было Стефано, но Кими жестом прервал его.  
Хюлькенберг подпрыгнул на месте, развернулся и рысцой бросился куда послали.  
\- Ничего не понимаю! Он мурыжил Росберга целый день!..  
\- А мелкого запишет с первого раза, - Хейкки пожал плечами. – Нико поймал нужное настроение, а шеф безошибочно чует нужные настроения, поэтому он и лучший.  
\- Ах, вот оно что, - пробормотал себе под нос итальянец, Райкконен даже его мимолетом пожалел: кажется, бестия встретила еще более хитрую бестию.  
\- И он голодный! – вздохнул Глок, меняя настройки на аппаратуре.  
\- Тимо, он уже взрослый, - Росберг присел на подлокотник кресла звукорежиссера. – Ему по закону можно пить, курить, шляться и нести ответственность за свои поступки!  
\- Скажи это его маме, - буркнул немец в кепке козырьком назад. – И вспомни, что бывает, если он не поест.  
\- А что бывает? – Кими нахмурился.  
\- Его приходится тащить на руках вечером, после концертов, потому что мелочь засыпает почти сразу после финального поклона... – Ковалайнен почесал в затылке. – Да, трудно все время помнить, что ему уже не одиннадцать.  
\- Тихо, наседки! - шикнул на них Крис. – Записываем, Нико.

Вечером Лондон казался совсем не похожим на себя. Здания отсвечивали, мостовые блестели, прохладный воздух дрожал от звуков шагов, а дождь только собирался, судя по сгустившейся в воздухе влажности.  
\- Мне нужно уехать, - Карло почесал бровь и поднял воротник кашемирового пальто. - Мой отпуск заканчивается.  
Они оставили всех в баре и пошли прогуляться, совсем как в старые добрые времена, пугая прохожих и голубей.  
\- Конечно, - Райкконен кивнул. - Я понимаю. Надеюсь, фильм о нас будет интересным?  
\- Больше, чем ты думаешь, - пообещал Физикелла. - Больше, чем представляет себе кто-то из наших. Даже Стефано еще не знает.  
Мимо прошла компания не очень трезвых молодых немцев – видимо, парни не спешили к началу семестра, решили задержаться здесь, а, может, учились где-то в Англии.  
\- О? - Кими удивился. - А он почему?  
\- Пропадает где-то, - итальянец пожал плечами. - Его почти нет на съемочной площадке. Я думаю, он боится.  
\- Но чего?  
Где-то жалобно мяукала кошка и курлыкали голуби. Райкконен прикрыл века и представил, что там, куда едет Джанкарло, все еще яркое, равнодушно-щедрое лето, в цветах которого его экранный двойник будет что-то делать. Так странно, за почти два месяца никто из группы даже не поинтересовался сюжетом фильма, а сам Кими о нем вообще забыл.  
\- Мы с ним - единственные участники тех событий, и даже меня иногда бесит невозможность все переиграть.  
Финн промолчал, вытаскивая из кармана зажигалку и передавая ее Физике, хотя очень хотелось что-то сказать. Итальянец благодарно кивнул, похлопал себя по карманам и прикурил, выпуская в сентябрьское небо облачко яблочного дыма.  
\- Можно ведь начать заново. Второй шанс, помнишь?  
\- Только не в кино, там я вынужден по десятку раз повторять один и тот же эпизод, чтобы Жак, мой режиссер, остался доволен. - Карло покачал головой. - И, кстати, слава Богу, что он совершенно на тебя не похож.  
\- Он? Жак, ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Клаус. Исполнитель главный роли, я хотел сказать.  
\- А, - Кими и себе бы не признался, что ревнует, точнее, раньше не признался бы, но сейчас он вдруг понял, что имеет на это право, и что ревновать Физикеллу, как и раньше, получается до отвращения легко - как дышать.  
\- Так ты вернешься к нашему концерту? – спросил он осторожно, стараясь не расплескать это светлое чувство восторга.  
\- Я очень хочу услышать эту песню, так что не сомневайся! – Карло засмеялся, и Кими против воли дернул уголком губ в ответной улыбке.  
\- Это было очень жестоко - не дать мне ее послушать, кстати, - Физика сильно затянулся, пристально рассматривая приятеля в профиль.  
\- Бросал бы ты курить, - отозвался Райкконен коротко. Он совершенно не собирался оправдываться или что-то объяснять, он хотел закончить песню и спеть ее.  
\- Где будет концерт? – Джанкарло отвел взгляд, докурил сигарету и потушил окурок о каменную урну.  
\- В «Ла Мадрид», конечно, - финн пожал плечами, для него не было варианта более очевидного, чем этот. – У Хосе и Рауля все идеально, и даже гримерку для нас уже обещали оборудовать, для всех. Как…  
\- …в старые добрые времена, - закончил Физикелла. – Точно. К тому же Хюлькенберг все равно просачивается в вашу, так что…  
\- Да, хоть что-то не меняется. К тому же, мы выпустим сингл, там будет та самая песня, «Сонная лощина» и свежий вариант «Старого замка».  
\- Ты споешь ее с Ракель? Именно «Старый замок»?  
\- Ты удивлен, - Кими положил руку Карло на локоть.  
\- Не ожидал просто, - тот пожал плечами и деликатно отстранился. – Она совсем как баллада, а у Ракель такой резкий голос…  
\- Поверь мне, все получится, - Райкконен улыбнулся. – Лучше скажи, какой клип нам показать?  
\- Ну, так «Сонную Лощину» и покажи, - Карло пожал плечами. – Чего тут думать?  
\- Ты позвонишь, как доедешь? – Кими чихнул – он, в отличие от приятеля, был одет только в серую толстовку.  
\- Обязательно, - Карло снял с себя шарф и передал его финну. Тот скептически хмыкнул, но горло замотал.  
\- Тогда пойдем к нашим, бараньи ребрышки должны были уже испечься на углях.  
\- Хорошая кухня тебя портит, - подколол Физикелла, разворачиваясь. – И я бы не прочь выпить глинтвейна. Или кофе. Не знаю еще…  
\- А чего ты хочешь, заснуть или проснуться? – Райкконен прикусил губу, заглянул Физике в глаза, качнулся ближе, но почти сразу же отодвинулся.  
\- Я хочу… - пробормотал Карло, но тут на них налетел растрепанный Хюлькенберг.  
\- Пошли! – звонко крикнул мелкий. – Пошли, там сейчас Гути говорить будет, ну?

Телефон зазвонил как раз посреди гневной фразы Мики.  
\- ... должен терпеть это безответственное поведение, когда...  
\- Прости, - Кими вежливо прервал продюсера. - Я могу ответить на звонок?  
\- Конечно, - буркнул Хаккинен. - Но только по громкой связи, какого хрена посторонние звонят тебе именно сейчас?!?  
\- О, - Росберг и Хейкки переглянулись, Хюлькенберг зевнул, Адриан приложился к своему молоку, Льюцци сделал пометку в блокноте.  
\- Привет, - мощные динамики новой Нокии почти безупречно передали усталый голос Физикеллы. - Ваш вечерний разбор полетов уже закончен?  
\- Он в самом разгаре, - Кими покачал головой, поднеся телефон ближе. - Мика, видимо, очень хотел тебя услышать!  
\- Здравствуй, Карло, - кисло поздоровался Хаккинен. - Как твои дела?  
\- Превосходно, - голос Физикеллы заметно повеселел. - Сегодня снимали эпизод, когда ты был столь любезен, чтобы заменить Кими в турне по нижней Фландрии.  
Маленький Нико хрюкнул, Адриан непонимающе сдвинул брови.  
\- Мы как-то не успели на стыковой самолет, - Росберг перегнулся через подлокотник, шепотом обращаясь к менеджеру и клавишнику. - А нас там уже Мика и Карло с ребятами ждали.  
\- Ребятами? - Льюцци наклонил голову.  
\- Я там снимался в "Детях Воскресенья", а ребята - эта пара голливудских звезд среднего размера и Колин Фаррел в придачу, – уже совсем весело сообщил Джанкарло.  
\- У тебя как обычно слишком острый слух, - заметил Хейкки вежливо, сам стараясь не рассмеяться.  
\- У Кими слишком хороший мобильник. Вы рассказывайте, рассказывайте, там дальше интересно.  
\- У нас сели телефоны, и мы не могли сказать, что просто стоит придержать концерт, ну, ты ведь знаешь, как это делается? Короче, дорогой продюсер перепугался и решил отпеть концерт сам!  
\- Вы бы видели свои лица, когда зашли в зал! - Карло рассмеялся. - Я бы только ради этого готов был изображать Шумахера.  
\- Зато никто не заметил подмены! - смущенно заметил Мика.  
\- Журналисты потом сказали, я слегка простыл, - Райкконен подмигнул.  
\- Сколько же надо было выпить, чтобы вас спутать? – поразившись, выдал Сутиль. – Мика, я не имею в виду… просто, вы же вообще не похожи!  
\- Они оба мальчики, - Хюлькенберг рассмеялся. – Но там было очень накурено, очень темно, очень далеко от сцены и публика была сильно пьяна, кстати. Как и кое-кто!  
Льюцци искоса глянул на Кими, но тот остался невозмутим.  
\- Я уже извинялся за тот случай раз сто! – Росберг устало потер виски. – Или двести. Со всеми случается, ты не исключение!  
Мелкий чихнул.  
\- Ну, подумаешь… - буркнул он. – Всем можно, а я рыжий!  
\- Ты не рыжий, - утешил его Мика. – Но, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит воспоминаний. Спать идите, бестолочи!  
\- Спокойной ночи, - вежливо попрощался Карло. – Переключай меня на приватную линию и не мешай спать окружающим.  
\- Вообще-то, я тебя тоже имел в виду, - Хаккинен зевнул. – Но, боюсь, кое-кто слишком взрослый, чтобы слушать чужих советов.  
Хюлькенберг упрямо вздернул подбородок, цапнул со стола яблоко и гордо удалился в свою комнату. Глок, скромно читавший в уголке что-то, снял с кончика носа очки на цепочке, почесал взлохмаченную макушку и бесшумно юркнул следом. Росберг и Хейкки проводили их взглядом, потом переглянулись.  
\- Кажется, ты имел в виду… - начал было Ковалайнен, но Хаккинен невозмутимо приподнял брови, украдкой приложив палец к губам.  
\- Спать, - тихо кивнул Тонио, сверяясь с блокнотом. – Завтра сложный день.  
И уже через полминуты в комнате остались только Кими и сонный, уставший, улыбающийся голос Физикеллы.  
\- Они ушли, - заметил Райкконен, усаживаясь на диван. Ему совершенно не хотелось выключать микрофон, потому что слышать Карло вокруг было странно и очень нужно сейчас.  
\- Смешные они все-таки, - помолчав, заметил Карло. Было слышно, как звякнул браслет часов, как щелкнул выключатель лампы, как стукнула деревянная рама форточки – итальянец на самом деле ложился спать. Зашуршали простыни, у Кими по всему телу побежали мурашки – он словно наяву ощутил прохладу накрахмаленной ткани.  
\- Хорошие, - то ли согласился, то ли возразил финн.  
\- Репетируете? – Физика не стал развивать тему, он снова чем-то зашуршал и затих. Где-то с улицы слышно было, как залаяла собака, и было непонятно, где – то ли в Лондоне, то ли в Италии.  
\- Конечно, слышал, как Мика нервничает. Я бы на его месте, конечно, тоже нервничал, но теперь из-за него нервничает даже Лью!  
\- О, серьезно! – Карло засмеялся. – Мне не терпится увидеть тебя снова на сцене.  
\- Мне тоже, - Кими прикрыл глаза. – Осталось меньше месяца.  
\- У меня уже заказан билет, - прозвучало буднично и как-то даже… как раньше.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Райкконен от всего сердца. – Спасибо, что приедешь.  
\- Ты обещал мне песню, - Карло снова зевнул. – Пойдем спать?  
\- Да, - кивнул финн. – Спокойной ночи.  
Он отключился первым, а потом даже и не подумал пойти в свою комнату спать, а так и сидел, рассматривая звезды сквозь шелк занавесок и считая шум проехавших мимо дома машин. Ему просто банально не спалось.

В день концерта все начали суетиться прямо с самого утра. Больше всех это делал Мика, которого не устраивал свет, звук, расстановка столиков вокруг сцены, цвет драпировок задника, чистота мультимедийных экранов и прочие чрезвычайно важные вещи, поэтому Тонио носился как ошпаренный, по десять раз проверяя одно и то же, но ни словом продюсера не упрекал.  
\- Он просто волнуется, - заметил Кими, которого сразу спрятали в гримерке на втором этаже «Ла Мадрида» и отдали на откуп парикмахерше и стилистке, очаровательной юной даме по имени Карла.  
\- А ты разве нет? - осторожно спросил Росберг, сидящий в соседнем кресле. Его роскошные волосы, сейчас мокрые, прилипли к шее и казались очень темными, почти черными, оттеняя яркие светлые глаза.  
\- Нет, - Райкконен улыбнулся. - Раньше стоило волноваться, и я волновался: пока к Карло ехал, и к вам, пока песни записывали, пока Адри не начал говорить, а сейчас ведь ясно, что все хорошо будет. Так, значит, и волноваться нечего.  
Росберг закатил глаза, Карла хихикнула, размешивая на специальной палитре грим.  
\- Ты всегда был фаталистом, но я не скажу, что это плохо. Меня вот больше беспокоит то, что у тебя по-прежнему нет четкого трек-листа, и черт его знает, что мы будем петь!  
\- Нико, мы репетировали почти два месяца, репетировали как проклятые. Ты на самом деле думаешь, что что-то пойдет не так?  
Гримерша закончила с подготовкой, развернула кресло басиста к зеркалу, и критично осмотрела его со всех сторон.  
\- Ночью, что вы все делали ночью! – пробормотала она, и Росберг немного покраснел.  
\- Я не уверен, - впрочем, он быстро исправился и пожал плечами. - С собой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, Кими. Однако, как и раньше, меня это скорее радует, чем огорчает, я ведь не Хейкки.  
\- Ты точно не я, я уже готов, - Ковалайнен, с поставленными торчком волосами и в джинсовой жилетке поверх белой футболки, заглянул в гримерную. – Чего расселись? Пошли, будем держать Хюлькенберга.  
\- Опять есть не хочет? - Нико вздохнул. - Я его прибью когда-нибудь.  
Карла взяла расческу и скептически посмотрела на мокрого Росберга.  
\- Оставьте их, сами разберутся, - Райкконен смешно прищурился, когда девушка дернула его за макушку, расчесывая пряди.  
\- Так хотелось, чтобы он вырос нормальным, - барабанщик зашел в комнату и вздохнул, прислонившись к косяку. - Ну, ты понимаешь?  
\- Но не судьба, - Росберг чихнул. - Воистину!  
Кими вдруг понял, что это первый раз, когда они все вместе обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию, и это "ну, ты понимаешь", относилось даже не столько к самому финну, сколько к ним, Ковалайнену и Росбергу, вместе. Он понимал – все повернулось не совсем так, как планировали.  
\- Я понимаю, - финн слабо улыбнулся. - Зато он точно будет счастлив и сыт.  
\- Сдается мне, кто-то сейчас насмехается над нами, мелочь! - Глок ногой открыл дверь, пропуская вперед Хюлькенберга с подносом, тоже вполне готового к выходу на сцену.  
\- Ну и ладно, - отозвался сосредоточенный на своей ноше Нико. - Они всегда так делают, и, смотри, совершенно не извлекают пользы из своего злословия!  
\- Туше, - Хейкки рассмеялся. - И ты принес нам еды!  
\- Мне велел ее принести Арсен. Он сказал, что вы глупые и голодные.  
У Кими громко заурчало в животе, Росберг непонятно хрюкнул, в гримерку зашел Адриан и радостно улыбнулся при виде еды. Карла двумя росчерками кисточки закончила приводить Кими в товарный вид и развернулась к Нико.  
\- А где Лью? - деловито спросил Глок, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
\- Они с Микой чем-то заняты. - Сутиль сморщил нос. - Сказали, скоро придут.  
\- Все в порядке? - уточнил Росберг с параноидальными нотками в голосе, присаживаясь за низкий столик и поправляя свою белую майку – одеты все члены группы «Пятое колесо» были одинаково – еще одна дань традиции.  
\- Конечно! - клавишник кивнул, выбирая себе самый аппетитный кусочек курицы в панировке. - Ты же знаешь господина продюсера: пока все не будет сделано, он не успокоится!  
\- Это точно! - Карла, наносившая на Нико финальный слой грима рассмеялась.  
\- Пообедаешь с нами? – предложил ей Хюлькенберг, засовывая за щеку кусочек хлеба.  
\- Спасибо, - девушка включила фен. – Сейчас я закончу и мне пора в зал.  
Она замолчала, сосредоточенно укладывая пшеничные волосы Росберга, взялась за лак.  
\- Скоро все начнется, а вы такие беспечные... – заметила она минуту спустя, выпуская старшего Нико из своего плена. - Никогда не думала, что мистер Райкконен...  
Она замялась, подбирая слова, и сосредоточенно оглядывая всех на предмет каких-либо изъянов внешнего вида.  
\- Он не дурак, - Хейкки мягко кивнул ей. - Он просто счастлив.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне отозвался Кими, обращаясь и к Карле и к парням тоже.  
Впервые за очень много лет он чувствовал себя частью целого, частью чего-то большого и очень настоящего, частью единого организма, который дышал глубоко и ровно, готовый спеть свою лучшую песню. Лучшую на данный момент, конечно.  
\- Ну что, осталось пол часа?  
\- Ага, - Глок сверился с часами. - Я тоже пойду, мне пора Карло встречать у входа.  
Райкконен кивнул и улыбнулся. Хейкки, Нико и Нико переглянулись умиленно, а Сутиль на секунду вдруг стал очень испуганным, но быстро справился с собой и ничего не сказал.  
Когда они вышли на сцену, восхищенные крики и аплодисменты каждого уже ждали. Кими прикрыл глаза, потому что яркий свет софитов поначалу немилосердно жег сетчатку, а потом улыбнулся в ответ на рев толпы: не было ведь никакого специального объявления, тем более рекламы по всему городу. Финн не сомневался - сделай Мика все как положено: предупреди прессу, официальные фан-клубы и власти, "Ла Мадрид" бы разнесли на составные части еще утром, но смысл был именно в том, чтобы выступить перед неподготовленной аудиторией, понять, способны ли они еще заводить с пол-оборота, заставлять плакать и смеяться тех, кто этого совсем не хочет и не ждет.  
\- Ну, здравствуйте, родные! - сказал Райкконен в микрофон.  
Хюлькенберг выдал длинный риф, Хейкки поздоровался двумя звонкими ударами. Тарелки дернулись с красивым тихим звуком, как бокалы звякнули друг о друга, и затихли.  
\- Сегодня необычный день и уж точно необычный вечер, а все потому, что "Пятое колесо" совсем не обычная группа, – начал Кими, улыбаясь. - Ведь если бы парни захотели, они бы стали очень успешны в сольных проектах, правда. Но, спасибо им огромное, мы сегодня вместе и начнем мы, пожалуй, с того, чем закончили.  
\- "Дорога"? - ахнул Гути за стойкой. - Он что, свихнулся? Это же самая сильная его песня, они же ей всю жизнь концерты закрывали!  
\- Одна эпоха заканчивается, начинается другая, - Глок, сидящий за звукорежиссерским пультом, шально подмигнул. - Так почему бы не проводить ее достойно. Ведь...  
\- Не жалейте о прошлом, оно вас не жалело, - шепотом повторил Хосе вслед за стоящим на сцене Райкконеном, и словно лавина за первым камнем, за первой строчкой на маленький бар рухнула песня.  
Хаккинен стоял, прислонившись к стене, и трясущимися руками раскуривал сигарету, ему было страшно и хорошо одновременно. Из-за музыки вокруг он не сразу услышал звонок мобильного.  
\- Да? - хрипло сказал Мика в трубку. - Только не говори, что самолет задержали еще на шесть часов.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Лью в своей привычной насмешливой манере и даже странно было думать, что где-то есть люди не меняющиеся сейчас по дороге в Саутгемптон. - Все в порядке, я его встретил, мы выдвигаемся.  
\- Успеете, - не то спросил, не то констатировал господин продюсер, отключая связь. Не было смысла загадывать, как все сложится, Кими еще семь лет назад сказал, что все будет так, как будет.

Льюцци похлопал водителя по плечу, тот неодобрительно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, мигнул круглыми светлыми глазами и неприязненно скривил губы.  
\- Господа итальянцы, - сказал водитель непонятно, выводя машину на магистраль.  
\- Господа итальянцы опаздывают, - светски отозвался Карло. - На угол Оксфорд-стрит и...  
\- В "Ла Мадрид", я понял, - очень синий взгляд смягчился, и шофер сосредоточился на дороге.  
\- Люблю Англию, - хмыкнул Тонио. - Никаких лишних вопросов. Ты вообще как?  
Физикелла пожал плечами.  
\- Из-за забастовки авиадиспетчеров я опаздываю на самое важное событие в моей жизни, ужасно нервничаю и злюсь, мне хочется разнести этот город на кусочки и, кажется, у меня насморк. В остальном, ты не поверишь, все отлично: дети и Луна здоровы, мы сняли почти полфильма, мне предложили еще два очень любопытных контракта, и Стефано сошел с ума.  
\- Действительно, никаких новостей, - Льюцци фыркнул, оглядывая приятеля: черное пальто, черные брюки, черная майка и белый кашемировый шарф, черные туфли, черные носки, черная сумка через плечо, в которой смена белья, черный молескин А5, дезодорант, два телефона: рабочий и личный. На вкус Витантонио в джентльменском наборе Физики не хватало еще презервативов, но он считал себя не вправе лезть в личную жизнь другого человека, тем более по таким вопросам.  
\- Мы успеем, - сказал он, улыбнувшись.  
Карло благодарно кивнул, закрывая глаза - для того, чтобы успеть на опаздывающий самолет, он не ложился спать и, получается, бодрствовал вторые сутки.  
\- Сейчас Кими позовет на сцену Ракель, - сообщил он через десять минут хриплым голосом.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Тонио наклонил голову. - У группы нет четкого трек-листа, это всем известно, в каком порядке какие песни будут исполняться – никто не знает!  
\- Я знаю его, - Физика запрокинул голову, все так же не открывая глаз. – И сейчас самое время для Ракель.

Рауль посмотрел на толпу у входа и вздохнул. Хотя посадочных мест уже не хватало, кто-то даже сидел на ступеньках у входа, люди продолжали приходить - с улицы, услышав знакомый голос, после звонка друзей и тысячи сообщений в твиттере: параноик Криш настоял на том, чтобы регулярно мониторить этот популярный ресурс по заглавному запросу, приходили постоянные клиенты, приходили случайные люди, приходили и те, кто никогда бы не переступил порог подобного заведения, а Кими пел, то яростно, то медленно, сбиваясь с баллад на чистый глэм, с почти поп-музыки на психоделику, пел всем и каждому, не размениваясь на мелочи.  
\- Разнести посетителям по коктейлю? - деловито спросил Гонсалес, стряхивая напряжение и оборачиваясь влево.  
\- Гулять так гулять! - Хосе дотронулся пальцами до губ и с силой попытался стереть с собственного лица улыбку - ничего не получилось. – Кажется, даже Икер согласен. Чудеса, да и только.  
Очередная песня закончилась, Райкконен вовремя понял, что стоит перевести дыхание. Он схватил небольшую бутылочку воды из тех, что в ряд стояли по краю сцены, выпил залпом половину, а остальное вылил себе на голову. Грим немного размазался, Кими провел пальцами по щеке и рассмеялся.  
\- А сейчас я хочу позвать на эту сцену прекрасную женщину, - в наступившей тишине особо четко выделялся дробный стук каблуков, Ракель вышла откуда-то из середины зала, где ждала все это время, ничем не отличаясь от остальных слушателей, помахала толпе рукой и легко села на край возвышения, рядом с шеренгой пластиковых бутылок. Райкконен протянул ей микрофон, который она с благодарностью приняла, потом откинула с лица длинную смоляную прядку, пристально оглядела публику, нашла взглядом сидевших возле операторского пульта Марка и Фернандо и подмигнула им.  
\- "Старый замок", - объявила Ракель, и даже Касильяс у стойки вздрогнул от глубины бархатного голоса подруги Алонсо. - Моя любимая песня.

\- Слушай, я всегда хотел спросить, - Витантонио на полдороге понял, что Джанкарло вырубается, и начал задавать ему разные дурацкие вопросы. - А каково это: видеть человека и помнить, как он двигается, дышит, спит, без возможности прикоснуться?  
\- Я в порядке, - Физика дернул щекой, но глаз не открыл. - Кими тогда проснулся первым, я не знаю, как он спит. Упущение?  
Они немного помолчали. Тонио понял, что Физикелла ему соврал и уже плюнул на всякую попытку привести приятеля в чувство, как тот снова заговорил.  
\- А на счет твоего вопроса… Это чудовищно.  
\- Ты хладнокровен, - Льюцци подумал, как бы он сам вел себя на месте приятеля, но не смог определиться – все же, в подобную ситуацию они с Адрианом не попали бы никогда.  
\- Я просто слишком устал, - Карло пожал плечами и снова замолчал. Льюцци отвернулся к окну и даже не заметил, что все это время Физикелла следил за дорогой сквозь чуть приоткрытые ресницы.

Песня застала Хаккинена возле стойки, где для него Хосе смешивал клубничную «Маргариту» и ворчал, что настоящая «Маргарита» может быть только из текилы, куантро и колотого льда, а все остальные розово-голубые вариации ее – есть богомерзкие недостойные внимания подделки. Рауль смеялся рядом, сооружая для Арсена третий за вечер джин-тоник, потому что Венгер предпочитал классику во всем, Риккардо и Серхио разносили коктейли от заведения, а Томаш, Милан и Лянка помогали им и улыбались-улыбались-улыбались.  
Мика услышал первые аккорды и рефлекторно повернул голову, стараясь не пропустить ни строчки, Хосе поднял голову от шейкера, Рауль сделал к нему шаг и обнял за плечи. Весь маленький зал замер, осознавая, что сейчас случится что-то важное. Мика оглядел всех, заметил на щеках некоторых особо впечатлительных девушек слезы и кивнул сам себе, оглядываясь на дверь, но проем занимали люди, и есть ли Физика в зале, оказалось не разглядеть.  
Кими вздохнул, и этот вздох разнесло колонками каждому почти до печенок. Кими прищурился, Хейкки палочками отсчитал пять секунд до начала, как спираль вовнутрь закрутил, и Адриан плавно начал мелодию, словно дергая за ниточку и раскручивая эту спираль обратно. Росберг поставил ногу на маленький барабан и заиграл, стараясь смотреть на Ковалайнена, а Хюлькенберг вытер пот с виска о плечо и поудобнее перехватил свою гитару. Тревожная мелодия сигаретным дымом повисла над всеми, и только когда каждый из присутствующих вдохнул ее, Райкконен позволил себе запеть.

\- Слушай, - снова начал Льюцци после довольно продолжительного молчания. – Вот Кими так часто говорил про второй шанс, а ты в это веришь? Ну, что существует второй шанс, и если его проебешь, то все, пиши пропало?  
\- Для нас – да, - отозвался Физекелла. – И именно потому, что он так в это верит. И именно поэтому, дьявол, мы должны приехать вовремя!  
\- Потому что последний шанс?  
\- Потому что он верит, а если что-то сорвется, потеряет и эту веру, и меня тоже, как он думает, - в голосе Карло проскользнуло раздражение, но не на соотечественника, а, скорее, на себя самого.  
\- Но ведь это не так? – сам спросил Тонио осторожно.  
\- Разумеется, - теперь уже откровенно раздраженно отозвался Физика. – Я же его люблю.

Последней вслед за Кими закончила петь тарелка Хейкки. В кромешной тишине она еще звенела, надрывно и звонко, а потом перестала, и в «Ла Мадрид» стало совсем тихо.  
\- Вот, - сказал Райкконен шепотом. – Вот теперь все.  
Он аккуратно пристроил микрофон на стойку, оглянулся на остальных. Нико и Нико поставили гитары на специальные подставки, Сутиль разминал пальцы, Хейкки осторожно выбирался из-за барабанов. Парни собрались рядом, коротко поклонились зрителям, подошли к краю сцены и спрыгнули к толпе, окруженные плотно этой непроницаемой ватной тишиной. Люди расступались, оставаясь рядом со всех сторон, потом за баром отмерли Рауль и Гути, синхронно начиная аплодировать, а потом Кими оглох на несколько минут от грома хлопков. Те, кто сидели – встали, кто стоял – приподнимались на мысочки, и люди смеялись, кричали и хлопали, и тогда Райкконен понял – получилось. Не зря, все это было не зря. Хейкки хлопнул его по плечу и тоже зааплодировал, и так получилось, что Кими оказался в самом центре толпы людей, которая оказалось одномоментно ему благодарна, а он поднял руки над головой и тоже начал хлопать, потому что свою благодарность словами выразить не мог, она не помещалась внутри. Правда, чего-то не хватало, оставалось только понять чего.  
Ужасно хотелось пить, в горле пересохло. Кими начал пробираться к бару, на ходу пожимая руки и целуя в щеки, иногда промахиваясь и попадая в губы, уши, виски и шеи. Адриан молча шел следом, а Хюлькенберга, Росберга и Хейкки отсекла толпа, они застряли где-то, видимо, потому, что у кого-то нашлась ручка.  
\- Эй, победитель! С нас томатный сок для тебя! – Хосе помахал Кими рукой, показывая направление, и Райкконен благодарно кивнул, меняя угол и двигаясь в нужную сторону.  
\- Ну, как ощущения? – спросил Гонсалес, ставя перед Кими широкий стакан с солью по краям.  
\- Фантастические, - честно признался тот, вытирая пот со лба, размазывая по щеке остатки грима. – Вы Карло не видели?  
\- Нет, - Хосе засмеялся. – Столько людей… он с Тимо, должно быть, у пульта.  
\- Его любимое место на концертах, - кивнул Рауль. – Наверняка там.  
Кто-то, наверное, Серхио под суровым взглядом с Арсена машинально включил экраны, потому что скоро должен был начаться матч, но пока показывали только новости. Кими поднял глаза, подслеповато щурясь, и выхватил несколько слов, которые шли бегущей строкой под картинкой с аккуратной дикторшей.  
«Аэропорты Лондона закрыты из-за забастовки авиадиспетчеров. Тысячи людей не могут покинуть столицу, и, соответственно, попасть в Великобританию…»  
\- Адриан, - Райкконен повернулся к клавишнику и спросил свистящим шепотом, так, что окружающие вздрогнули – им на самом деле стало страшно. – Адриан, где Лью?  
\- Он поехал встречать Джанкарло, в аэропорт, - Сутиль наклонил голову. – А что?  
\- Когда?  
\- Кими…  
\- Когда, Адриан?  
\- Перед концертом. Самолет задержали, Мика послал его в Хитроу дежурить, чтобы…  
Адриан хотел что-то еще объяснить, но финн не стал слушать. Он схватил первый попавшийся коктейль со стойки и выпил его, не отрываясь, только потом почувствовав знакомое тепло по пищеводу и в желудке.  
\- «Лонг-Айленд», - сказал Венгер сухо.  
\- Позови Мику, - бросил Сутилю Хосе, а сам повернулся к Кими. Прозрачно-голубые глаза Райккононена почти моментально мутнели: на голодный желудок, после напряженного вечера и стресса, финн опьянел почти мгновенно.  
\- Виски, - потребовал он у Гутиерреса, но тот покачал головой. – Хорошо.  
Кими пожал плечами, сделал шаг в сторону и исчез в толпе. Рауль грязно выругался в никуда и одним движением перемахнул через стойку.  
\- Жди Мику, я попробую его найти.  
\- Поздно, - шепотом сказал Хосе, но все-таки кивнул. Ему очень хотелось верить в чудеса, хотелось, но уже не моглось.

Когда машина наконец остановилась у неприметной двери, и Льюцци, и Физике сразу стало ясно, что концерт уже кончился.  
\- Опоздали, - выдохнул Тонио, а Карло рванул дверь машины и ринулся вовнутрь. Льюцци замешкался, чтоб расплатиться с таксистом, и тоже поспешил внутрь. Маленький бар оказался полон и, хотя очевидным было, что многие ушли, все равно яблоку упасть казалось негде. Витантонио машинально поискал глазами Сутиля, краем уха услышал шум где-то справа и интуитивно пошел туда, благо в толпе он заметил широкую спину Физикеллы, спешащего в том же направлении. Льюцци так сосредоточился на своем пути, что чуть не врезался в монументального Хейкки.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Тонио, дернув Кавалайнена за рукав, а тот в ответ лишь посторонился.  
Там, где в «Ла Мадриде» располагалась сцена, сейчас буянил Кими Райкконен. Его шатало в разные стороны как во время качки на яхте, в одной руке он держал полупустую бутыль виски, к которой периодически прикладывался, а другой размахивал, стараясь удержать равновесие. Судя по испуганным глазам Хюлькенберга, продолжался спектакль уже довольно долго, но хуже всего было то, что Кими говорил. Быстро-быстро, часто-часто, совсем негромко, но отчетливо, он проклинал себя, песни, музыку, миланское лето, распределение, поезда, самолеты, снова себя и окружающих тоже, то и дело сбиваясь с английского на итальянский или финский.  
А еще люди стояли вокруг, стояли и смотрели, только в глазах у каждого не было осуждения. Те, кому совсем недавно этот человек подарил так много от себя, они заслоняли его спинами от мира, и Тонио был уверен – никто никому ничего не скажет. Не щелкали затворы фотоаппаратов, не мигали камеры мобильников.  
\- Он обещал-обещал-обещал! – повторял Кими, пиная стойку гитары Росберга, а потом повернулся и встретился взглядом со стоящим почти посредине круга Физикеллой.  
«Ему же нельзя пить», - вдруг лихорадочно подумал Льюцци.  
Карло сделал шаг вперед, поднимая руки – то ли в попытке обнять, то ли легонько ударить, чтобы прекратить истерику, но тут Кими вдруг выронил бутылку, которая разбилась с приглушенным хлопком, и схватился за горло. У него закатились глаза, то ли хриплый стон, то ли сип оказался возгласом «больно».  
\- Быстро! Скорую! – Карло обернулся, и у него во взгляде плескался страх и отчаянье, темно-коричневое, как виски, который растекался неприятной лужей по сцене. Он бросился к Райкконену, поймал его, начинающего оседать на пол, осторожно уложил и похлопал по щекам.  
\- Что? Что случилось? Что?  
\- Прости, - еще раз хрипло сказал Кими, почти трезво, почти осмысленно, попытался улыбнуться и сразу же потерял сознание.  
\- Скорую! - еще раз крикнул Физикелла. – Скорую, мать вашу, вызовите уже скорую!

Кими пришел в себя в палате: белые стены, неприятно хрустящие простыни, запах хлорки и равнодушное мерцание приборов. Голова шла кругом, предметы расплывались, и тело казалось чужим, слишком тяжелым и больным, а в правый локоть постепенно капало жгучее тепло. Райкконен проморгался и очень медленно сел, стараясь не потревожить иглу в вене и пластиковую трубку, которая вела к капельнице. Губы пересохли, он облизнул их и подумал, что выглядит сейчас очень плохо: белый, с синяками под глазами и прочими радостями жизни. Хабьер предупреждал, конечно, что так будет, но Райкконен как всегда не поверил. Вдруг Кими сфокусировался на стеклянной стенке – пять лет назад, когда он лежал на плановой интоксикации в больнице Нью-Йорка перед его палатой никого не было, а сейчас там стоял Физика в белом халате, наброшенном на плечи, и пристально смотрел на финна. Карло выглядел сейчас отражением его самого: очень бледный, с ввалившимися глазами и сухими губами, пародия на себя, нечеткий рисунок на белой бумаге серым карандашом.  
Кими слабо улыбнулся и попробовал дотянуться до тумбочки возле кушетки, где врач – или санитар, не важно, оставил планшет с историей болезни и зеленый врачебный маркер. Все, что там написано, Райкконен знал и так, поэтому зубами открыл колпачок, зажмурился и очень коряво постарался написать «ты слышал песню?», почему-то это казалось самым важным.  
Физикелла подул на стекло и написал пальцем «Нет». Руки у него заметно дрожали.  
«Я спою тебе сам, не слушай», - получилось коряво, но финн не мог сейчас сформулировать иначе, ему показалось, что Джанкарло понял – моргнул, а потом пожал плечами: совершенно физикелловский жест. Они смотрели друг на друга с полминуты, потом Карло глянул на часы, досадливо дернулся и снова посмотрел на Кими, теперь уже коротко.  
«Точно, - вспомнил Райкконен. – Он мог приехать только на концерт, а утром ему надо улетать обратно, потому что контракт. Черт, уже утро?»  
Физикелла стоял, ждал чего-то, то и дело посматривая на часы. Из коридора его кто-то позвал, он обернулся на звук и ответил быстро, а Кими смотрел на шею в повороте, на линию профиля и не мог пошевелиться. Когда Карло снова на него посмотрел, финн нашел в себе силы кивнуть, и только тогда его Физика отошел от стекла, на ходу стягивая халат. Райкконен закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в писк приборов. Он снова остался один.

В следующий раз он проснулся от гомона вокруг себя.  
\- А я говорю, надо было его задержать! – пылко бросил Хюлькенберг откуда-то очень близко. – Ну, опоздал бы, с кем не бывает?  
\- Мы тебя плохо воспитали! – отозвался Росберг устало. Он сидел к кушетке ближе всех, и Кими слышал почти отчаянье в голосе старшего Нико.  
\- Вы меня вообще не воспитывали! – буркнул мелкий и замолчал, возмущенно посапывая.  
\- Ладно, чего спорить. Улетел ведь, хоть и дурак, - отозвался Мика издалека. – И этот тоже дурак. Оба идиоты! Кретины!  
\- Ну… они любят друг друга, - осторожно вставил Адриан и шмыгнул носом – кажется, он простудился.  
\- А про своих жен они подумали? Про нас, в конце концов? Говорю же, идиоты!  
\- То есть, ты не хочешь, чтобы они помирились? – уточнил Льюцци, кажется, от двери.  
\- Хочу, конечно, - Хаккинен раздраженно отмахнулся от вопроса. – О чем разговор?  
\- Вы что? – скрипуче не выдержал Кими, открывая глаза. Капельницу от него убрали, стало заметно легче. – Вы с ума сошли все, да?  
\- Почему? – переспросил Хюлькенберг, - Мы нормальные. Вчера были. Кажется…  
\- Вы… - Райкконен откашлялся. – Вы обсуждаете меня. И Карло. И то, что мы… ну…  
\- Кими, - маленький Нико погладил старшего по руке. – Это нормально. Ну, любят же людей, а не их пол, правильно? А Карло хороший, правда.  
\- Мы согласны ему тебя доверить, - Росберг улыбнулся. – И привет, кстати. Ты нас ужасно напугал…  
\- Ребят, я… - начал было финн, но Хюлькенберг его, как обычно, перебил.  
\- Ты только не уезжай никуда, пожалуйста? Ты только приехал, и не уезжай, ну. Все же отлично, мы к зиме альбом допишем, а весной в тур поедем, а потом…  
\- Мелкий прав, - Хейкки хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Мы же друзья. А там к весне и у Карло съемки кончатся, он сможет приезжать. Поговорите?  
\- Спасибо, - Кими вдруг понял, что это правда и незачем бежать. Правда, с Карло они, конечно, не поговорят, но это не повод снова рушить все остальное. А Мика прав – есть Дженни и песни, и альбом, и все вокруг, которым уж точно не плевать. – Но мы до ноября здесь ведь, «Моторс Мьюзик» еще не закончили ремонтировать…  
\- Зато «Маверик» в полном нашем распоряжении, - улыбнулся Глок сбоку, не глядя на Хюлькенберга. – Так что прекрати валяться и вставай! Работы дохрена!  
И Кими улыбнулся.

Мне пора. Ухожу -  
Обстоятельствам под стать.  
А не то заблужусь,  
Опоздаю опоздать.  
И скажу: там, в пути,  
Погорели города.  
Приюти.  
Хотя бы навсегда.. ©.

Гостиница уже не казалась такой чужой, когда Райкконен вернулся туда после больницы, хотя до одури хотелось домой, во Франкфурт – к узкому дивану, старенькому фикусу и кремовым обоям. Было странно, и этот и тот отели все же, по сути, оставались временным жильем, только здесь финн все равно помнил, что он в гостях, а там все еще казалось, что дома. Кими кинул сумку на застеленную кровать и подошел к окну, когда зазвонил телефон. Райкконен очень удивился, обнаружив на дисплее номер жены – прошла неделя после концерта, и вот Дженни решила позвонить и усталым голосом спросить, что он решил.  
\- Я хотел бы продолжать петь, - ответил финн честно и замолчал, ожидая реакции супруги.  
\- Я так и думала, - женщина вдохнула. - Слышала, все прошло более, чем хорошо?  
\- Нандо нам льстит, как обычно, - Кими слабо улыбнулся. Статья Алонсо в "Марке" оказалась единственной публикацией о прошедшем выступлении, и слух о последнем срыве не просочился в прессу вообще - еще один факт, который убедил Райкконена не останавливаться на достигнутом, а так же заставил испытывать огромную благодарность ко всем тем, кто на концерт пришел.  
\- Не уверена, - супруга впервые за весь разговор позволила себе смягчить тон. - Ты всегда был гениален, за это я в тебя и влюбилась, тогда.  
\- Ты терпеть не могла меня на сцене, ты отказывалась выходить за меня замуж четыре раза... – удивления скрыть не удалось. Дженни вообще крайне редко говорила о причинах, побудивших ее когда-то сначала сойтись со знаменитым вокалистом «Пятого колеса», потом долгое время отвергать его ухаживания, а потом согласиться на брак.  
\- Я тебя ревновала, глупенький, - жена серебристо рассмеялась. - И всегда знала, что ты туда вернешься: на сцену, к своим друзьям, к Карло, в конце концов. Они же твоя семья, а я всего лишь любимая женщина.  
\- Меня окружают такие добрые, замечательные, отзывчивые люди, постепенно медленно сужая кольцо, - проворчал Райкконен, совершенно не знающий, как реагировать.  
\- Мы тебя любим, - отозвалась Дженни. - Все, мой перерыв кончился, пора обратно. Береги себя, милый, встретимся на Новый Год, раньше, я так думаю, не получится.  
\- Я прилечу к тебе на Рождество?  
\- Не стоит, я уеду к родителям. Хочется на старости лет побыть маленькой девочкой и поесть маминых пирожков с морошкой.  
\- Передашь им привет?  
\- Ну, до Рождества мы уж точно пару раз еще созвонимся, - и она отключилась, потому как никогда не любила долгих прощаний и этим удивительно напоминала Луну.  
\- Как дела? - в комнату без стука завалился Хюлькенберг, и Кими приподнял одну бровь, неосознанно подражая Физикелле.  
\- Совершенно не обязательно контролировать меня постоянно, - заметил Райкконен. - Все хорошо, доброе утро.  
\- Я тебя не контролирую, мне скучно, - отозвался мелкий, совершенно непосредственно оседлав стул. - Старшие свалили по магазинам, Тимо почему-то все время в "Маверик", Мика чем-то ужасно занят, а завтрак уже кончился!  
\- А Льюцци и Адриан? - рассеяно спросил Кими, вставляя телефон на зарядку. В понятие "старшие" Нико всегда включал только Росберга и Хейкки, остальных же предпочитал перечислять поименно.  
\- Они со старшими, в торговом центре, - Хюлькенберг скривился. – Пошли покупать Адри новые тапочки.  
\- А что у него с тапочками? – не понял финн.  
\- Они у него желтые! - мелкий непочтительно хихикнул. – Канареечные такие.  
\- Подумаешь! – в свою очередь фыркнул Райкконен. – Я как-то себе розовый мини-купер купил, и чего?  
\- Вот мы все тоже так сказали, но Лью бесится, - Нико положил подбородок на скрещенные ладошки. – Может, погуляем? Я ни разу не кормил белок в Сент-Джеймском парке, говорят, их там много!  
\- Там еще пеликаны есть, - улыбнулся Кими. – Пойдем. Грех в такую погоду в помещении сидеть.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, телефон, оставленный на столе заряжаться, начал мигать, но было уже поздно.

Карло, сидящий на вершине огромной декорации, изображающей крышу «Моторс Мьюзик», только через минуты нажал на отбой.  
\- Вот видишь, Бруно, - сказал он высоченному молодому парню с копной темных кудряшек. – Не сработало.  
\- Это потому что вы оба идиоты! – утешил парень, и подпер голову кулаком. – Эх.  
\- Сам такое слово!- не обиделся Физикелла. – Сенна, прекрати грубить старшим, кончишь как маленький Нельсон!  
\- Пф, - Бруно почему-то покраснел. – Даже не напоминай, я не собираюсь гробить реквизит из-за каких-то мифических причин, у меня голова на плечах есть!  
Физика хотел сказать, что в двадцать рассуждал точно так же, а вон чем все закончилось, но возражать не стал.  
\- Нельсиньо сейчас в Нью-Йорке, - зачем-то сказал итальянец. – Работает в риелторской конторе на одного шотландца.  
\- А мне-то что? – парень вполне натурально удивился. – Мы ведь даже не друзья были. Мало ли молодых бразильцев в большом кино, тем более, что наши семьи, как ты помнишь, не дружили…  
«Выйдет толк, - про себя решил Джанкарло. – Вполне натурально, и даже, кажется, не врет.»  
\- Эй, вы тааам, наверху? – Жак Вильнев, в прошлом довольно известный музыкант, а сейчас очень популярный коммерческий режиссер, остановился возле декорации и задрал голову, демонстрируя небу гордый небритый подбородок. – Готовы к следующему дублю?  
\- Ага, - Бруно почесал в затылке и улыбнулся. – Наша звезда даже морально настроилась на философичный лад!  
\- А ты совсем не похож на нашего мелкого, - в сотый раз за съемки подколол Физикелла. – Хотя по типажу все та же ехидная зараза!  
\- Прекратите пререкания, - грозно заметил помощник режиссера, суровый носатый поляк Роберт. – Сцена десять, дубль четвертый, настроились?  
\- Да! – отозвался Бруно, показал старшему товарищу язык и спустился по лестнице на несколько ступенек вниз, чтобы в кадре сначала мелькала только его высветленная макушка.  
\- Начали! – скомандовал Роберт, и Карло подумал, что это только в юности очень хочется оставить за собой последнее слово. В зрелом возрасте очень хочется, чтобы все нужное обязательно сказали за тебя.

\- ... а потом Мика сказал, что он не будет это есть, и я ужасно обиделся! Представляешь, шесть часов на кухне, руки по локоть в муке, а он не будет есть, у него нет настроения!!!  
\- Вкусно хоть получилось? – смеясь, спросил Кими, живо представляя себе мелкого за готовкой.  
\- Очень! - Хюлькенберг присел на корточки перед газоном, предлагая рыжей откормленной белке россыпь очищенных кедровых орехов. - Мы потом с Глоком все съели ночью, как раз на твоей крыше. Ты ее так любил, потому что там лучше думается?  
Мимо прошли пять или шесть наглых холеных гусей, Райкконен досадливо поморщился - во-первых, это оказалось десятое упоминание о Тимо за их сорокаминутную прогулку, во-вторых, гуси финна основательно раздражали, в-третьих, рассказывать про крышу не хотелось: это еще тот же Глок был способен воспринять прозаическую причину нежной привязанности Кими к высоте, а мелкий, судя по всему, все еще верил в сказки.  
\- Ага, думается. И разговаривается.  
\- Точно! - белка высокомерно обнюхала ладонь Нико, почесала лапой за ухом и деловито усвистала по своим делам. - Разговаривается там вообще отлично. Вот мы с Глоком...  
Кими подавил истеричный порыв позвонить Тимо с воплем "разбирайся сам", но Глок должен был решиться на выяснение отношений с Хюлькенбергом без подсказок, да и Нико сейчас надо было, чтобы его просто выслушали.  
\- ... и первые увидели Адри! Хотя мы тогда подумали, что это очередное приключение Росберга и уж оно точно не останется до утра!  
\- Погоди, это ты про Сутиля?  
\- Конечно, - мелкий кивнул. - Пойдем, сядем, я орешки догрызу, что ли, а то белки тут зажравшиеся какие-то!  
\- Рот с мылом вымою, - рассеяно пообещал Кими, сворачивая к неприметной лавочке. - Так что там с Адрианом было?

\- Слушай, - Бруно по привычке уселся за столик Физикеллы, чему тот, признаться, оказался рад. - А расскажи, что там на самом деле было, ну, когда у «Пятого колеса» Сутиль появился. Ты же знаешь?  
\- Знаю, конечно, - Карло издал странный звук, похожий на хрюканье. – А тебе зачем? Не устраивает красивая версия, которую выдали нам Жак и Рубенс?  
\- Барикелло, конечно, чудесный человек с потрясающей фантазией, но вряд ли они действительно нашли Адриана в джаз-баре холодным осенним вечером.  
\- Почему это?  
\- А что они могли забыть в джаз-баре? – искренне удивился Бруно.  
\- Хорошо, - Физика все же рассмеялся. – Я расскажу, как все было на самом деле, только обещай…  
\- Никому не говорить? – почти обиделся бразилец.  
\- Не слишком удивляться, - отозвался Джанкарло. – Итак, слушай. Три с половиной года назад у Росберга появилась довольно неприятная привычка: каждый вечер он уходил на блядки и возвращался либо утром, либо приводил нечто с собой в отель, правда, это никогда не оставалось до утра.  
\- Почему «это»? Оно какого полу было?  
\- Никакого, - огрызнулся Физикелла. – Не перебивай меня.  
Бруно поднял ладони и на всякий случай провел по губам, будто закрывая рот на воображаемую молнию.  
\- Так вот, однажды вечером он притащил Сутиля. Мы, если честно, очень удивились. Предвосхищу твой вопрос: я тогда закончил сниматься у Родригеза, и Луна отпустила меня отдохнуть на две недели, помочь с Хюлькенбергом.  
\- А что с ним было?  
\- Ну… ребенок в семнадцать с копейками лет, у которого была почти семья, а потом она бац – и распалась. Первое время после скандала он среди ночи посыпался и шел проведать, на месте ли спят Росберг и Хейкки, и Мика, и даже я.  
\- А Шумахер? С ним как было?  
\- О, вот здесь Рубенс не наврал, Михаэль действительно ушел почти сразу после Кими. «Вы же понимаете, дальнейшее наше сотрудничество бессмысленно. Мика, прости, но это тот самый форсможор, который все меняет», - Карло передразнил скрипучий акцент Шумахера очень похоже, хотя и очень смешно.  
\- Так что Нико нужно было убедить. Что все в порядке, что мы тут и вообще, ничего не заканчивается. Собственно, ради него парни и сохранили «Пятое колесо».  
\- Сентиментально, - парень укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Это точно, - Карло с удовольствием кивнул. – Так вот, возвращаясь к Адри…

\- … он был в десять раз более застенчивый, чем сейчас, - поделился Хюлькенберг. – Такой, совсем не отсюда. Разные носки, синие штаны, заляпанная краской рубашка и такие руки… блин, я сразу поверил, что он нам подходит!  
\- Подожди, а куда вы дели то фантастическое множество девушек Росберга, которые перманентно играли у вас и бек-вокал пели? – сбитый с толку, спросил Райкконен.  
\- Ох, - Нико нахмурился. – Это все из-за меня.  
Кими снова приподнял бровь.  
\- Все просто, - начал объяснять парень, лохматя светлую макушку. – Девушки, к ним же надо априори относиться бережно, капризы прощать, снисходительными быть – они же не могут работать по шестнадцать часов, им надо время на еду, сон, косметику там… а старшие, ты же их знаешь, у них я любимый ребенок, а остальные извини-подвинься, работай как все. Ну, какая нормальная девушка на такое согласится?  
\- Никакая, - заметил финн. – Ты им хоть пытался объяснить?  
\- Куда там, - совсем по-взрослому вздохнул Хюлькенберг. – И слушать не хотели. Придурки!  
\- Точно, - согласился Кими. – Всегда такие были. Так что там с Адрианом?  
\- Нико перебудил нас посреди ночи. Правда, - Хюлькенберг хихикнул, - никто не спал: Хейкки читал у себя, Мика курил во внутреннем дворе, а мы с...  
\- Глоком сидели на крыше? - на всякий случай спросил Кими.  
\- Нет, с Карло, - мелкий нахмурился. - А почему с Глоком?  
Райкконен закашлялся, не ожидав ни ответа, ни вопроса.  
\- Взрослые! - Нико покачал головой совсем как в свои одиннадцать, когда заставал кого-нибудь из группы за курением. - Короче, он согнал нас в подвал, там уже красиво было, Мика все переделал, почти сразу после того, как ты уехал.  
\- Ага, - сказал Кими.  
\- Он так стеснялся, что сразу начал играть четырнадцатый концерт Рахманинова. Представляешь, он в клубе Росберга не узнал, да и раньше в коммерческих проектах не участвовал, только в авторских. Карло сказал, что мальчик хороший, а еще ему понравились разные сутилевские носки. А Мика спросил "скучаешь?", а Карло развел руками, и Адри как обычно ничего не понял. Он такой умный, но иногда совсем как Карло!  
\- Физикелла всегда заморочен на свой внешний вид, - Райкконен покачал головой.  
\- …и розовый мини-купер тоже он купил, ага!

\- Короче, они просто взяли первого попавшегося клавишника, который не сбежал после пяти минут в их сумасшедшем доме? – Бруно удивленно подался вперед.  
\- Строго говоря, да. И, ты знаешь, не прогадали: у Сутиля до определенного момента в особо сложные моменты включался энергосберегающий режим, и он вообще не реагировал на внешние раздражители типа холодных гримерных или неудобных кресел, или плохо-настроенной аппаратуры. Он просто играл и играл здорово. Вдохновенно даже. К тому же в первый же день его попросили сыграть то, что он сейчас чувствует, и парень выдал такую импровизацию, что мы все в ней запутались. Первый раз такое было!  
\- Сыграть то, что чувствует? - не понял парень.  
\- Это такой тест на воображение, для музыкантов. Знаешь, как создавались все песни "Пятого колеса"? Росберг писал музыку к текстам Кими, и полдня все старались играть строго по нотам.  
\- Не получалось?  
\- Росберг талантливый композитор, но почти совсем без воображения, - Джанкарло пожал плечами. - Во второй половине дня парни собирались и все вместе обсуждали, с чем у каждого ассоциируется эта песня, а потом просто играли на основе базовой мелодии Нико свои ассоциации. Вот и весь секрет.  
\- Но это же нелогично и... Странно, как-то.  
\- Момент чистого творчества, - улыбнулся Физикелла. - Когда ты играешь роль, ты чувствуешь то же самое. Это Стефано мне объяснял, ну и...  
\- А я-то думал! - молодой Сенна хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Это же так похоже на актерские тренинги! Базовое обсуждение роли, чистое творчество, философия мэтра Доменикали! Ты... Ты им это рассказал, они попробовали, у них получилось! Постой, но ведь переносить практику, нормальную для театра, в музыкальную сферу… это же совершенно разные вещи!  
\- А они уникальные, - отозвался Карло. - Они по жизни совершают невозможное, и это делает их неповторимыми.

\- Вот такая история, - сказал Хюлькенберг, и у него громко заурчало в животе.  
\- Поучительно! - заметил Райкконен. - А теперь пойдем к испанцам, покормим тебя и меня и оттуда вызовем такси?  
\- Пошли, - согласился мелкий. - Мы с Глоком там…  
В баре было как обычно немноголюдно, даже Хосе с Раулем за стойкой не оказалось, зато на них тут же напоролся Рамос, который всплеснул руками, кинулся обниматься и крикнул в сторону кухни что-то непонятное, вроде «пришли»!  
\- А? – не понял Райкконен.  
\- Вас там ваши потеряли, пол-Лондона на уши поставили, - объяснил Икер, появляясь из бухгалтерии. – Мика раз сорок уже позвонил. Присаживайтесь, кстати. Серхио сейчас принесет ваш обед.  
\- Но мы ничего не заказали же! – заметил Нико осторожно.  
\- Мы ждали Кими, поэтому диетическая еда кое-кому…больному, обеспечена. А что ты ешь, Криш и так помнит наизусть! – объяснил Касильяс.  
\- Почему нас потеряли? – решил уточнить Кими на всякий случай.  
\- Так они вернулись в гостиницу, а вас нет, только телефон Кими на столе, где неотвеченный вызов от Физикеллы! – эмоционально объяснил Рамос, появляясь из кухни с тарелкой куриного супа в руках. – Они думали, что ты пошел топиться.  
\- Карло звонил, - машинально повторил Кими. – А я не увидел. Жалко-то как.  
Хюлькенберг молчал, но тут в бар очень быстро зашел Глок, сурово посмотрел на мелкого и повел за собой к угловому столику.  
\- Поешь за стойкой? – предложил Серхио. – Чаю хочешь?  
\- Ага, с молоком, - Райкконен через силу улыбнулся. – А где Гонсалес и Гутиеррес?  
\- Ой, спасибо тебе, кстати! – вдруг рассмеялся парень. – Они теперь так много времени вместе проводят!  
\- Ммм? – снова не понял финн. Судя по всему, сегодня все вознамерились свести его с ума.  
\- Понимаешь, Рауль ездил в Германию, на свадьбу друга, и ему там неожиданно понравилось.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Ну! До такой степени, что он решил там открыть такое же кафе, как наше. Это понятно, большой Мадрид, он один и в сердце, а маленьких Мадридов может быть много. Рауль помещение нашел и людей, которые как мы, только других. Лукас и Бастиан. Они хорошие, только такие…немцы!  
\- Рауль уезжает? – Кими нахмурился, потому что без спокойного, уверенного в себе Гонсалеса за стойкой «Ла Мадрида», это место осиротело бы.  
\- Он какое-то время там поживет, - отозвался Рамос, ковыряя заусенец на указательном пальце.  
\- А Хосе как к этому относится?  
\- Ну как? – молодой испанец философски вздохнул. – Он сначала бесился и сказал, что с удовольствием тоже куда-нибудь уедет, да хоть в Турцию, потом остыл, но все равно… не очень доволен был, короче. Это они при вас не ругались, потому что так рады были вас видеть. А потом ты спел…это. Ну, и короче теперь все хорошо.  
\- То есть, Рауль не уезжает? – уточнил Кими, доедая суп.  
\- Уезжает, конечно, - Серхио хихикнул, а потом со значением подмигнул. – Но у нас теперь все хорошо!  
\- Так где они? – Райкконен решил вернуться к тому, с чего начали.  
\- Так наверху! – радостно отозвался Рамос, поигрывая бровями.  
Финн закашлялся, стараясь осознать услышанное.  
\- По спине ему постучи, - ехидно посоветовал с лестницы Хосе, легко сбегая вниз. Выглядел он довольным и невероятно отдохнувшим. – Привет, неудачник.  
Серхио, поняв, что дежурить за стойкой больше не надо, тихонько ретировался на кухню.  
\- И ты здравствуй, - Кими пожал протянутую руку, вытирая салфеткой выступившие слезы. – А где?..  
\- Спит, - Гутиеррес улыбнулся. – Мужчины после хорошего секса всегда спят.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я исключение! – наконец рассмеялся испанец. – Как ты?  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо тебе, кстати. Ты мне тогда не дал, а…  
\- Ш-ш-ш-ш, тему про «дал» и «не дал» поднимать не будем. Во-первых, случилось и прошло, с кем не бывает, тебе вообще простительно, ты дурак! – Хосе поправил светлую прядь у уха. – А во-вторых, Рауль ужасно ревнивый!  
Кими хорошо знал эту блондинистую заразу, поэтому был готов к подлянке и мужественно смог не поперхнуться.  
\- Все равно спасибо.  
\- О чем разговор, - пожал плечами Гути. – Всегда рад помочь. Что делать-то теперь будешь?  
\- Петь, - почти сразу отозвался Райкконен. – Петь, записывать альбомы, воспитывать мелкого…  
Мужчины обернулись в угол, где Хюлькенберг что-то восторженно рассказывал усталому Глоку про белок, руками показывая размер несчастных грызунов.  
-Мда, - кивнул Хосе. – А с Карло?  
\- Ничего, - Кими ответил ровно, спокойно, невыразительно. – Я уже проебал свой шанс, поэтому…ничего.  
\- И совершенно зря, молодой человек, - заметил строго подошедший Венгер. – Хосе, мой кофе, мой обед и включи уже наконец телевизор!  
Льюцци, Мика и остатки «Пятого колеса» добрались до «Ла Мадрида» по пробкам еще через полтора часа, когда Райкконен успел окончательно все решить.

Физикелла паковал вещи, когда Сенна зашел в его трейлер.  
\- Жалко, что уезжаем. Мне понравилась Падуя, - заметил бразилец. – Ты, кстати, что делать в автобусе собираешься?  
\- Бруно, я уже столько раз проигрывал тебе в крестики-нолики, что это даже не смешно, - Джанкарло покачал головой. – Книжку почитаю.  
\- Какую? – любопытный парень по-лисьи сунул нос за плечо итальянцу. – О, у тебя есть эта книжка Бароша, да еще второе издание, исправленное и дополненное! Где взял?  
\- Вот подрастешь, я тебя отведу!  
\- Куда? – не понял Бруно.  
\- Туда, - улыбнулся Физика, – где пишут такие истории.  
Бразилец надулся.  
\- Сдается мне, синьор, вы банально струсили, если собираетесь в сотый раз читать…  
\- Я еще не читал, - Карло покачал головой. – Это мне Кими дал, чтобы я обязательно ознакомился.  
\- А, - отозвался Сенна моментально. – Тогда читай, конечно. Я с Рубенсом в крестики-нолики поиграю, на щелбаны.  
\- Голову береги, - посоветовал Физикелла, запихивая в свой чемодан последний черный свитер с высоким горлом и застегивая молнию. – Пойдем, автобус наверняка уже ждет.  
По дороге кто-то спал, кто-то смотрел скаченный сериал на PSP, кто-то громко рассказывал истории из жизни с непередаваемым финским акцентом и это уже вообще совсем не раздражало – Карло привык. Водитель, пожилой индус, иногда ласково посматривал в зеркало заднего вида, словно вся это гомонящая толпа – его любимые нерадивые дети, шумные, крикливые, но гениальные. Итальянец поймал взгляд, улыбнулся и открыл книгу. Книга пахла Кими. Все вокруг пахло Кими: одежда, яблоки, постельное белье, кружки, полотенца, даже виски имел теплый, глубокий вкус Райкконена, и Бруно шутил иногда, что Физикелла таким макаром вполне может спиться. Карло думал про себя, что это плохая шутка и медленно ставил непочатую бутыль не место.  
Полистав несколько страниц, Физика в середине книги обнаружил заломленный уголок, как указатель «читать здесь».  
\- Ну что же, - сам себе сказал он, устраиваясь в неудобном кресле с максимально-возможным комфортом. – Итак…

В какой-то момент жизнь превращается в череду бесконечных "а помнишь?". Ты перебираешь старые фотокарточки, достаешь из коробки шарф колледжа, поднимаешь старую телефонную книжку, в которой корявым подчерком расписаны все друзья и домашние телефоны девушек, имена которых сокращены до одной буквы. Ты звонишь по этим телефонам, в выходные срываешься на машине по местам боевой славы и обедаешь в этих ужасных дешевых ресторанчиках, где собирается молодежь. Со стороны, наверное, выглядит нелепо, но тебе нравится.  
А еще ты постоянно пристаешь ко всем вокруг с этим набившим оскомину вопросом «а помнишь?». Общество, психоаналитики и друзья твердят в ответ, что это плохо, это "замыкание на проблемах", "уход от реальности".  
\- Ты живешь в прошлом! - зло огрызается старый приятель. - Хватит, мы это уже переросли.  
У него семья, вторая жена, пивное брюшко или проблемы на работе. Он давно не брал гитару в руки, не ходил на баскетбольную площадку, не бегал на свидание. Он солидный, уверенный в себе человек, у него есть психоаналитик, секретарша-любовница и синдром хронической усталости, поэтому совсем скоро в ответ на твое очередное "а помнишь?"он выдает "нет, не помню" и зло хлопает дверью.  
На самом деле это неправда, и, сидя в своем уютном кресле, перед своим стильным камином, когда жена упорхнула в салон красоты, а дети еще не вернулись из школы, он лихорадочно листает свои альбомы, только чтобы однажды действительно не забыть.  
А ведь в его памяти хранится гораздо больше, чем в твоей: цвета выпускных костюмов, вкус дешевого шампанского с первой свадьбы общих знакомых, горечь покупного жульена с их первого развода, запах страха, когда рожала твоя жена, запах воска и ладан на ладонях с двойных крестин ваших детей…  
Он просто отчаянно завидует каждый раз, когда слышит это твое "а помнишь?", потому что ты вспоминаешь, радуясь, а он постоянно думает, что мог бы что-то переиграть. Переделать. Не развестись с Мари. Уехать в Сингапур. Стать лучшим бомбардиром «Чикаго Булз», черт побери. Такое глупое чувство, ведь правильно поется в одной мудрой песне: не жалейте о прошлом, оно же вас не жалело.  
Но все проходит, и даже старые друзья иногда умнеют. Это нормально, и это очень здорово. Общество, предрассудки, психоаналитики посылаются куда подальше, и вот уже на твоем пороге стоит привет из детства в старой линялой школьной футболке. Он хмурится, нервничает, кусает губу, неловко придерживая баскетбольный мяч подмышкой.  
\- А ты помнишь?.. - спрашивает он, непонятно что имея ввиду.  
\- Нет, - ты качаешь головой, а потом добавляешь с улыбкой. – Расскажи мне?

Карло захлопнул книгу, и некоторое время еще бездумно смотрел на безрадостный ноябрьский пейзаж за окном автобуса.

Райкконен сидел на диване и с тоской разглядывал ноябрьское небо Лондона в проеме окна. У кого-то заурчало в желудке – то ли у Адриана, то ли у маленького Нико, и Витантонио, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся со своего места.  
\- Пойду, закажу ужин внизу, раз уж вы не хотите никуда идти!  
Кими проводил его взглядом, а потом развернулся к остальным.  
\- Слушайте, давно хотел спросить. А где вы взяли Лью?  
Парни переглянулись.  
\- Строго говоря… - начал Росберг.  
\- Мы не знаем, - честно признался Хейкки.  
\- Он у нас завелся, - туманно подтвердил Хюлькенберг. – Сам.  
\- Как это…завелся? – не понял Райкконен.  
\- Сам, - Мика зашел в общую гостиную с чашкой кофе в руке. – Мы уже потом сопоставили разные версии и получилась история в духе того молодого человека, книгу которого ты нам так широко разрекламировал!  
Кими уселся на диване поудобней, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
\- Сказка на ночь, - фыркнул старший Нико, но под суровым взглядом продюсера покорно замолчал.  
\- Как ты помнишь, менеджера у нас никогда не было, - начал Ковалайнен с улыбкой. – Мика, наш папа, мама, воспитатель и объект для розыгрышей, вполне успешно справлялся с какими-то чисто техническими проблемами одним движением своих суровых зрачков…  
\- Сейчас в ухо дам! – пообещал Хаккинен невнятно.  
\- …но вот года три назад его стало на все это не хватать. В общем, и правильно, потому что менеджерская работа и продюсерская суть разные вещи. Да и некогда было следить за всякими мелочами, вроде добуквенного соблюдения контракта.  
\- Вода? – сочувственно уточнил Райкконен у Росберга. Аллергия Нико на «перье» была известна всему миру, потому что каждое глянцевое издание считало своим долгом опубликовать фотографию басиста «Пятого колеса» с крапивницей на щеках, присовокупив к изображению какую-нибудь остроумную надпись, однако организаторы концертов обыкновенно забывали об этом и в комнаты и на сцену ставили исключительно приметные зеленые бутылочки.  
\- Вода, - кивнул Хейкки. – Раздельные гримерки, хотя мелкий все равно по жизни живет у нас, ты же помнишь. Ненастроенные инструменты. Неработающие микрофоны. Маленькие, прокуренные залы. Косяки с автобусными переездами, не заказанные билеты на самолет… так как Мика у нас перфекционист, секретарши на ресепшен сначала исключительно разбирали почту и занимались работой отеля.  
\- Короче, однажды на вас свалилось все?  
\- Ага, - Хюлькенберг кивнул. – Я два дня не спал, Адриан нервничал – это был его первый с нами концерт, он три раза переодевался, да и вообще… Мика о чем-то все время по телефону разговаривал, к турне готовился, ну, в которое мы через год потом поехали, а старшие настраивали инструменты, потому что это был пиздец, вы меня извините, конечно.  
\- Полный, - подтвердил Росберг, потянулся и отвесил младшему товарищу профилактическую оплеуху. – Все куда-то бегали, суетились, о чем-то думали, кого-то искали, на нас приходили смотреть друзья друзей, черт. Как обезьянки в цирке, ты же понимаешь. Мелкий носился электровеником, потому что нервничал, Адри сшибал стулья, столы и официанток, потому что нервничал, Мика орал на телефон, потому что нервничал, и, по сути, этот концерт как-то никому не сдался.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом появился Лью, - Сутиль пожал плечами. – И все наладилось.  
\- Он поймал меня где-то в коридоре, - объяснил Хаккинен, прихлебывая чай. – Сказал, что бывший менеджер этого клуба, его сегодня уволили из-за непримиримых противоречий с начальством, и он готов нам помочь. А я сказал, что если справится – место менеджера группы его. И пошел дальше.  
\- Ну? – Кими подался вперед.  
\- Он их так нагнул, - в голосе Росберга послышалось уважение. – С чисто итальянской ленцой и с невероятным удовольствием он нагнул весь этот клуб, начиная от охраны и заканчивая гендиректором так, что за полтора часа до концерта мы все успели доделать, а народ ходил шелковый вокруг, на цыпочках. Воду поменяли, гримерку переоборудовали, лишних людей выгнали, мелочь пузатую поймали и накормили…  
\- Мы отыграли хорошо, - улыбнулся Адриан.  
\- Не скромничай, - приказал Мика. – Блестяще вы отыграли. Молодцы!  
\- Ну и как всегда пошли благодарить всех, кто помогал – звукочей, гримерш, бармена, повара.  
Райкконен прикрыл глаза. Традиция пошла еще с тех, полуподвальных концертов, когда до каждого дошло, что концерт, шоу, выступление – все зависит не только от них самих, но и от других, очень важных людей, труд которых, обычно, никто не ценит. «Пятое колесо» оказалась потом единственной группой, которая имела привычку находить хорошие слова для обслуживающего персонала и соразмерно с вкладом каждого устраивать им приятные сюрпризы – вроде цветов, рекомендаций или билетов на разнообразные концерты. Но еще парни всегда обходили площадку, где бы ни выступали: в клубе ли, на стадионе, или в концертном зале, и лично благодарили тех, без кого ничего бы, на самом деле, и не было.  
\- А Лью шел за нами. И глаза у него были… удивленные, - Хейкки кивнул сам себе. – Я его больше удивленным не видел, ну, таким. Мелкий заснул в кресле, когда Морис за нами приехал. Тимо ребенка унес в автобус, мы попрощались с Тонио за руку, Мика ему кивнул на бегу, и мы уехали. А он остался следить за тем, как пакуют инструменты.  
\- Если ваша была аппаратура, так какого хрена она была расстроенная? – не понял Кими.  
\- Пока ее довезли, пока выгрузили, - Хаккинен поморщился, как от зубной боли. – Я этот клуб потом разорил, вместе с Лью. Чтоб, знаешь, неповадно было.  
\- А потом, самое смешное! – Хюлькенберг захихикал. – Потом за вещами снова приехал Морис. Лью проследил, чтобы инструменты упаковали, кивнул, мол, все в порядке, а Морис дверь пассажирскую открыл, и смотрит на него. Тонио такой «что-то не так?», а Морис ему вежливо «Все люди, относящиеся к «Пятому колесу» по традиции живут в отеле, ваша комната вас уже ждет, господин Льюцци». Тонио не понимает, Морис ему снова: «господин Хаккинен обещал вам место, если вы справитесь». «А я справился?» - уточняет Лью…  
\- «Вы понравились мальчикам», - очень похоже спародировал неспешную манеру речи Мориса появившийся в дверном проеме менеджер. – Опять вечер воспоминаний?  
\- Это хорошая история, - Кими улыбнулся. – Я рад, что ты так вот…появился в нашей жизни.  
Райкконен сказал, а сам вдруг подумал, что действительно в «нашей», общей, касающейся каждого.  
\- Ну-ну, - неопределенно цокнул языком Лью. – Как-то так, да. Я заказал еду, пойдем, а то Тимо съест все яблочные пирожки!  
\- О, - веско заметил Сутиль и молниеносно покинул помещение.  
\- Детский сад! – закатил глаза Хаккинен, ставя чашку на подоконник и тоже направляясь в сторону лестницы: на самом деле он постыдно сильно обожал выпечку с яблоками.

****

\- Что мы делаем сегодня? - уточнил Хейкки, потирая руки: в студии было довольно холодно.  
\- Мы сегодня делаем подарок, правда, слегка запоздалый! - весело отозвался Мика через микрофон. - Мелкое нахальное чучело, выйди из строя!  
Хюлькенберг, не ожидавший вообще ничего, запутался в проводах и чуть не упал, не поддержи его внимательный Ковалайнен.  
\- Ладно, стой, где стоишь, - милостиво разрешил продюсер. - Так как со всей этой неразберихой мы тебя по-человечески с днем рожденья не поздравили, мы сделаем это сейчас!  
\- Ой, - сказал Нико тихонько.  
\- И так как тебя сдали все, кто только мог, слушай про подарок: выбери одну любую свою песню, и она войдет в новый альбом "Пятого колеса", состав обновленный, гениальный.  
\- Ой, - сказал Хюлькенберг еще раз. - Ой?  
\- Не «ой», а работать! - Мика сурово сдвинул брови и выключил микрофон. - Надеюсь, это действительно хороший подарок.  
\- Не сомневайся, - Глок повернул кепку козырьком назад и вытянул ноги. - Я вот в нем не сомневаюсь!  
\- Кстати, - Хаккинен поставил стаканчик с кофе на пульт и отвернулся от стеклянной стены, за которой мелкий стоял в центре круга и с закрытыми глазами напевал свою первую песню. - Все никак не могу сказать тебе спасибо за него. Когда Кими уехал, и Михаэль решил уйти, я думал, мы не справимся.  
\- Я его с одиннадцати лет знаю, - Тимо пожал плечами, краем глаза продолжая следить за лицом мелкого. - Он очень сильный и смелый. Как он мог не справится?  
\- Тяжело было? - спросил Мика осторожно.  
Глок прикрыл глаза.  
Тяжело ли все время быть при шестнадцатилетнем пацане, который пять лет живет мечтой о большой сцене? У него нет детства, зато есть многочасовые перелеты, выматывающие концерты, интервью, фотосессии и даже "Дорога в Саутгемптон", песня поколения, к которой он тоже приложил руку? А потом так получается, что злые взрослые отбирают у ребенка мечту, и если Райкконен, в сущности, не то, чтобы очень виноват, только в том, что идиот, то Шумахер уходит совершенно осознанно. Как это? «Тяжело» - не то слово.  
Было страшно, потому что за одну неделю мальчишка моментально постарел, не повзрослел, а именно постарел, и черт его знает, что с ним было делать, и Глок вслепую пообещал, что все останется как есть, точно еще не зная, решатся ли Ковалайнен с Росбергом продолжать. Но все обошлось и получилось, и Нико до сих пор продолжал верить в то, что именно Тимо спас мечту. Было весело - звукорежиссер оказался единственным, кто не считал парня ребенком, и Хюлькенберг ценил это, рассказывая, учась, взрослея уже более плавно. Он был умный, этот маленький Нико, он был веселый, потешный и деятельный, как юла, так что Тимо тоже постоянно чувствовал себя счастливым, вопреки неправильному, парадоксальному желанию быть рядом с этим чудом природы всегда.  
Было немного грустно, когда у Хюлькенберга появилась девушка, веселая и смешливая Бриджит, и Нико стал реже появляться на той самой крыше, где сначала Кими часами трепался по телефону, потом договорились до любви Росберг с Ковалайненом, а потом и они вдвоем отпускали голубей в небо. По-разному было, но вот тяжело не было никогда, точно.

Мелкий закончил петь, опустил гитару и смущенно уставился на товарищей.  
\- Кому ты ее написал? - задумчиво уточнил Кими, который вдруг понял, отчего все окружающие оказались в курсе его непростых отношении с Физикеллой. - Для Бригитты?  
\- Бриджит, - поправил Росберг без энтузиазма, потому что до Хюлькенберга наконец дошло: он смотрел сквозь непрозрачное со стороны репетиционной комнаты стекло и видел Глока - невысокого, расслабленного, в кепке козырьком назад...  
\- А-а-а-а, - сказал Хюлькенберг. - Я, наверное, не оправдал ваши надежды?  
\- Пф, - отозвался Росберг. - Посмотри вокруг. Мы, конечно, хотели бы, чтобы ты вырос нормальным и счастливым, но лично мне будет достаточно, чтобы ты был просто счастливым.  
\- Тимо хороший человек, - заметил Адриан. - И он тебя очень любит, это все знают.  
\- Все? - уточнил несчастный, чуть не плачущий Хюлькенберг.  
\- Все! - Кими кивнул. - Ты только не делай глупо...  
Дверь хлопнула - мелкого и след простыл.  
\- Вот ты слушался, когда тебе такое говорили? - с тоской спросил Хейкки, глядя, как поспешно Глок покидает рубку звукорежиссеров.  
Райкконен вздрогнул, вспомнив Джанкарло, его просьбу и то, что за ней последовало.  
\- Ошибки всегда свои, опыт всегда чужой, - финн пожал плечами. - В любом случае, испортить себе жизнь мелочь точно не сумеет.

\- Я тебя люблю! - с порога заявил Хюлькенберг Глоку, как только они переступили порог зоны отдыха на первом этаже "Маверик".  
\- Что? - честно не понял Тимо подобного заявления. - Ты меня убьешь?  
Честно говоря, звукорежиссер точно не знал, что ему больше нравилось: «люблю» или «убью». Все же так хотелось, чтобы мелкий был нормальный.  
\- Я тебя люблю! - прозвучало обличительно и ликующе одновременно. - Представляешь?  
\- Не очень, - отозвался Глок. - Послушай, Нико, я...  
\- Смотри! - потребовал мелкий и прижался губами к губам. Он умел целоваться и давно был не мальчиком, и готов был сейчас, прямо сейчас быть с Тимо - это Глок понял по поцелую: требовательному, жадному, пылкому.  
А еще он понял, что Хюлькенберг к нему прижимается. Организм отреагировал соответственно, и мелкий торжествующе и радостно прикусил Тимо нижнюю губу, почувствовав эрекцию Глока.  
Тот обреченно думал, что сейчас вот узнает, каково это - спать с человеком, которого помнишь одиннадцатилетним.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал Тимо негромко. - Нам надо доехать до отеля.  
Нико кивнул очень серьезно и первым потянул его к выходу.  
В такси оба молчали, даже не касаясь друг друга пальцами или коленками. Хюлькенберг немого остыл, но все равно юный влюбленный организм просто пах желанием, густо замешанным на восторге и ясной радости.  
\- Ты не думай, - сказал Нико серьезно, когда они зашли в номер Тимо. - Я все понимаю. Мне лет мало, я все равно для тебя буду мелким и ребенком, но я тебя правда люблю, мне сегодня показали.  
\- Что? - не понял Глок, откровенно любуясь парнем: взволнованный, встрепанный, стоящий на фоне окна – смазанные огоньки отражаются в расширенных зрачках – Хюлькенберг совсем не казался «мелким ребенком».  
\- Я выбрал песню, в подарок, чтобы спеть, для альбома, - торопливо начал объяснять Нико, делая шаг вперед. - А оказалось, что она про тебя! Помнишь, мы ее вместе на крыше Кими писали.  
\- Ты, я, гитара и голуби, - то ли сказал, то ли вспомнил Тимо.  
\- Вот! А она про любовь! Ну, песня. Ты сам сказал, что она про любовь, еще тогда!  
\- Нико…  
\- Я все думал – Бриджит, это все для Бриджит, все о Бриджит, но я не думал о Бриджит, пока ее писал, и вообще, я ни о чем не думал: были я, ты, гитара и голуби!  
\- Нико…  
\- А получилось о любви и о тебе!  
Глок шагнул вперед, положил тяжелые ладони Хюлькенбергу на плечи и посмотрел вверх.  
\- Красивый. – Нико хотел было что-то сказать, но Тимо покачал головой. – Не перебивай. Ты красивый, молодой, умный, успешный и талантливый. У тебя вся жизнь впереди.  
Мелкий не удержался и фыркнул.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не уйду.  
\- Я должен был это сказать, - проворчал Глок, закатывая глаза. – Ну вот, ты снова не слушаешь, что я тебе говорю.  
\- Ты не говоришь мне ничего нового. Важного. Я знаю, ты меня любишь, мне… рассказали.  
\- Побью их завтра, - получилось полушутя и легко, словно бы они не стояли друг к другу очень близко, а как обычно препирались за завтраком.  
\- Так что? – шепотом спросил Нико, и Тимо вдруг понял – тот очень боится.  
\- Я же обещал тебе, все будет хорошо!  
Этот поцелуй был длинным. Восторженно-щенячьим. Смеющимся. Растерянно-нежным. Страстным.  
А потом они не удержались на ногах, рухнули на кровать, стукнулись зубами, носами и запутались в покрывале.  
Хюлькенберг мотнул головой, стараясь убрать мешающуюся прядку с глаз, и охнул, когда Глок всем весом придавил его к постели – не ожидал.  
\- Я тебе обещаю, - еще раз повторил он, стягивая свою толстовку и футболку следом. – Все будет.  
Нико уставился на него большими глазами и зачарованно кивнул – верил он безоговорочно, сразу и с головой.  
Наверное, они оба слишком торопились, и первый раз, настоящий, всамделишный первый раз, стоило растянуть, запомнить, просмаковать, но непонятно было, где чьи руки, чьи стоны, чьи ласки. Непонятно было, для кого этот вечер стал большим откровением – для Нико, который вкладывал в секс чуть больше, чем просто чувство – новую песню, миллион новых песен, музыку и слова к которым он еще и не думал начинать писать, или же для Тимо…  
Ему было не страшно, потому что ночью все кошки серы, и ничего нового в мелком не нашлось, по крайней мере, на ощупь. Да Глок столько раз его мыл, уставшего, сонного, выжатого после концертов, что помнил наизусть каждую выемку, каждый шрам, каждый изгиб.  
Ему было не стыдно, потому что на каждое движение, на каждую ласку Хюлькенберг откликался всхлипом, громким вздохом или полустоном, совершенно искренне, как могут только самые юные, самые влюбленные.  
Было не грустно от того, что все заканчивается, потому что ни хрена у них не заканчивалось, а только начиналось – а с изменением статуса дружба никуда, никуда не денется. Он уж постарается.  
А пока Тимо старался, чтобы Нико было хорошо: целовал выступающие ребра, острые ключицы, соски, кусал за бок, щекотал, смеялся. И сам охал, когда ладони Нико случайно кались члена или губ, или поясницы, выдыхал сквозь зубы после поцелуев и держался из последних сил, вплоть до того момента, когда Хюлькенберг несмело обхватил ладонью его член и чуть сжал, вопросительно глядя в лицо.  
Наверное, первый раз должен был бы быть другим: медленным, осторожным, тягучим, как мед, и нежным, невероятно нежным, но получилось так, что любовь была, а всего остального не было. Была страсть, гонка, синяки, горечь спермы под языком, теснота, сомкнутые веки и слезы на ресницах Нико, которые Глок сцеловывал, почти что нежно…  
Хюлькенберг вскрикнул, задрожал, вцепился зубами Тимо в плечо и кончил, запачкав живот, и Тимо кончил только от этого, от осознания, от чужого оргазма, чего с ним отродясь не случалось.  
\- Я придумал песню, - сказал Хюлькенберг, отдышавшись.  
\- Да.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе спою?  
\- Хочу.  
\- А Карло же не разрешает?  
\- Карло пусть. А у нас все будет по-другому.  
\- Точно, - Нико коротко и счастливо улыбнулся. – Я помню. Ты же мне обещал.

\- Послушай, Карло, - начал Стефано по телефону, но тут его что-то отвлекло, и он бросил в сторону что-то вроде «подожди».  
\- Я даже спрашивать не буду, где ты, – отозвался подопечный.  
\- В Лондоне, конечно, - Доменикали недоуменно вернулся к разговору. – А почему я должен быть где-то в другом месте?  
\- Ну, например, потому что я снимаюсь во Флоренции? – подал идею Физикелла как можно язвительнее.  
Агент задумался и молчал довольно долго.  
\- Нет, не вижу связи, - наконец выдал он, а на заднем плане кто-то чихнул.  
Джанкарло подавил желание грязно выругаться по-итальянски, но, к сожалению, соотечественник мог ответить тем же, а лишь потом поинтересоваться, в чем, собственно, дело.  
\- Связь, - сделав ударение на этом слове, Физика продолжил через паузу: – Есть.  
\- Аttendere, - бросил Стефано уже серьезно, прикрыл динамик ладонью и почти прошипел: - Ну что еще, несносное дитя, ты хочешь мне инкриминировать?  
Карло вдруг подумал – это странно, они два итальянца, а разговаривают по-английски, изредка сбиваясь на родной язык.  
\- Связь, - спокойно повторил он. – Которая есть.  
Доменикали вздохнул, шумно и совсем не виновато.  
\- Когда догадался?  
\- Когда ты меня отчитывал после скандала с Кими, - Физикелла поудобнее перехватил трубку. – Когда ты вдруг стал так часто мотаться в Лондон, когда нашел у тебя записи…  
\- Тшшшш… - снова засвистел агент. – Ну что ты позоришь мои лысины?  
\- Перед кем? – насмешливо осведомился подопечный. – Бруно свалил куда-то, я сижу один на террасе отеля и пью кофе с коньяком.  
\- Давно пьешь?  
\- Не переводи тему!  
Стефано снова замолчал, наверное раздумывал, что может сказать, а Карло прикурил очередную яблочную сигарету и подумал, что сам бы мог с удовольствием поведать эту сказку.  
\- Давай я? – предложил он через две затяжки. – Вы встретились в Лондоне, поэтому так любите этот город. Вам было мало лет, у вас было мало денег и мозгов, а еще был талант и куча времени впереди.  
Кто-то снова хмыкнул, чуть приглушенно – кажется, Доменикали включил громкую связь.  
\- Вы узнали этот город вдоль и поперек, вы узнали этот город по диагонали и вглубь, а потом вас разнесло по разным полюсам: ему хотелось петь, а тебе уже тогда нравилось учить неразумных. Вы потерялись друг для друга: сначала редкие визиты, потом открытки, потом телефонные разговоры, потом ничего. Он так и не женился, а ты все-таки да. Он не скоро перестал петь, хотя потом понял – лучше у него получается руководить, и сейчас продюсерская студия «Маверик» слишком хорошо известна, чтобы быть рядовым невзрачным лейблом-однодневкой. Ты нашел меня и еще с десяток преуспевающих актеров. Ты помогал Мике раскручивать «Пятое колесо», потому что они нравились тебе. И вы случайно столкнулись во Франкфурте, на концерте, выпили и пошли гулять, замечая, что город на Майне совсем не похож на ваш город, тот, бывший двадцать лет назад…

\- Восемнадцать, - поправил Хорнер, сквозь треск. – А ты романтик, Карло.  
Физикелла хмыкнул. Он мог бы рассказать, как однажды застал их за безобразием в рабочем кабинете своего агента, кода Стефано целовал запрокинутую шею и выглядел слишком счастливым, чтобы на самом деле являться синьором Доменикали.  
\- Я романтик, - согласился он. – Но мне нужен мой агент, у меня шесть сценариев и я не знаю, на что соглашаться, потому что не могу проверить надежность предложений, а у человека, который должен этим заниматься – второй медовый месяц!  
\- Не завидуй так громко, - Кристиан рассмеялся. – Я верну его тебе еще через неделю. Неделю же ты потерпишь без няньки?  
\- Damn! – фыркнул Джанкарло и отключился.  
\- Мы его не обидели? – уточнил директор «Маверика», поправляя сбившийся ворот рубашки.  
\- Нет, - Стефано покачал головой. – Он слишком умный, чтобы обижаться и ему просто скучно. Бруно хороший мальчик… кстати, ты знаешь, что Жак пригласил в свой следующий фильм маленького Пике?  
\- Жак всегда плевал на дурную славу, - Хорнер запустил пальцы в волосы. – Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
\- Посмотрим, - Доменикали задумчиво кивнул. – Дети иногда преподносят такие занятные сюрпризы…  
А Физикелла пил кофе, рассматривая шпили, крыши и флюгера домов. Ему было не холодно, ему было как-то пусто и невероятно одиноко. Он снова взялся за телефон. Не глядя набрал номер и улыбнулся сонному «алло»  
\- Здравствуй, Луна, - сказал он тихо. – Как ты?  
\- Привет, - супруга потянулась и благодарно улыбнулась в ответ. – Я хорошо. Как там Флоренция?

Стук в дверь прозвучал более чем неожиданно. Кими, который собирался уже выходить, крикнул «открыто!», проводя расческой по волосам.  
-Там тебе принесли, - в дверном проеме появился Хюлькенберг. – Иди, смотри от кого. Нам ужасно любопытно!  
\- Что принесли? – честно не понял Райкконен.  
\- Там! – воскликнул мелкий и потянул финна за руку. – Пошли уже.  
Так Кими с расческой в одной руке и восторженным Нико в другой и оказался в гостиной, посреди которой стояла объемистая корзинка с аккуратно уложенными бутылками, вокруг которой столпились все без исключения – даже Глок оторвался от своего очередного пирожка.  
\- А какой сегодня день? – вдруг спросил финн осторожно.  
\- Четверг, - отозвался Росберг машинально.  
\- О, Боже! – Райкконен закатил глаза. – Подождите, я, кажется, знаю, кто это.  
Он полез за телефоном в карман и длинно нажал третью кнопку. Абонент откликнулся практически незамедлительно.  
\- Привет! – голос был веселым, теплым и ясным, как погожий осенний день на Манхеттене. – С праздником тебя!  
\- Вы сумасшедшие! Чокнутые, оба!  
\- Ты рад, это замечательно, - влез другой голос. Кими представил, как они стоят рядом, щека к щеке и улыбаются, совершенно одинаково и очень шально, как дети, у которых удалась довольно забавная проказа. – Кстати, хорошо, что ты позвонил. Я хотел бы официально уведомить тебя в том, что мы тебя не уволим.  
\- Дэвид, но я ведь не вернусь, - Райкконен покачал головой. – Ты понимаешь?  
\- Конечно, мы понимаем! – терпеливо начал первый голос. – Но представляешь, как это здорово, когда в штате числится звезда мировой величины!  
\- Дженс, а зачем вам штат? Какая из меня звезда…  
\- Мировой величины! – отозвался Дженсон весело. – Автограф при встрече дашь?  
\- Да у вас этих моих автографов!.. – Кими рассмеялся. – Короче, вы теперь втроем.  
\- Мы вдвоем, - поправил Дэвид. – Нельсона пригласили сниматься на следующий год, и мы отправили его на полугодичные курсы, а то потерял квалификацию, дурак же еще!..  
\- Пригласили сниматься? Как? С его-то репутацией, и… Стоп. Ваша работа?  
\- Мог бы и посмотреть в Интернете, кто тебя нанял, - уже откровенно издевался Дженс. – Мы ведь посмотрели! Все, наслаждайся вином, не забудь про стейки и фрукты. Пришлешь билеты на ближайший концерт?  
\- Идите вы… - весело попрощался Райкконен, нажимая на «отбой».  
\- Ну? – вопросительно протянул Хейкки. – Так что это и от кого?  
\- Это божеле, французское молодое вино. А сегодня третий четверг ноября, когда остается ровно месяц до Рождества, и самое время устроить репетицию: есть стейки, пить вино и разговаривать.  
\- Хм. Странная традиция, - заметил Росберг.  
\- Никогда о ней не слышал, – подтвердил Глок, возвращаясь к пирожку.  
\- Но красиво, - задумчиво изрек Адриан, а Льюцци медленно кивнул.  
\- Американская традиция, - пояснил Кими. – Меня Дженс и Дэвид научили, еще в мою первую осень там.  
\- Как ты их вообще нашел, кстати? – небрежно осведомился Мика с некоторой ревностью в голосе.  
Райкконен хмыкнул.  
\- Это они меня нашли. Ты знаешь, они имеют нехорошую привычку вмешиваться и наносить пользу без разрешения и намерения объекта.  
\- То есть? – не понял Сутиль.  
\- Вы представляете, я пришел оформляться на биржу труда, как и положено. Сидел в приемной, листал журналы, ждал своей очереди, когда ко мне подсел приятный молодой человек в темных джинсах, сером свитере и пижонской рубашке в клетку и спросил, не нужна ли мне работа. Я ответил, что нужна, молодой человек представился Дженсоном Баттоном, сказал, что их риелторской конторе нужны сотрудники, протянул визитку и сказал, что я могу звонить в любое время, а потом посмотрел на часы, коротко извинился и быстро ушел, сославшись на дела.  
\- И ты его не окликнул? – с интересом уточнил Хаккинен.  
\- Нет, - Кими прикрыл глаза. – Моя очередь подошла, в кабинет. Оказывается, Америке нужны разнорабочие и дворники, представляете?  
Хюлькенберг непочтительно хихикнул – видимо, представил себе Райкконена с метлой.  
\- Я позвонил на следующий день, вечером. Мне ответил приятный мужской голос, который весело сообщил, что они как раз ждали моего звонка, и завтра я могу приходить по адресу, который указан в визитке, что моя работа меня ждет.  
\- Тебя взяли просто так? – неподдельно удивился Росберг. – Только потому, что этот Дженсон тебя узнал?  
\- Он меня не узнал сначала, - Кими покачал головой. – Он наблюдал за мной в очереди и заметил, что я помогаю всем без разбора попавшим в беду: старушкам, потерявшимся между этажами, итальянским иммигрантам, плохо знающим английский, секретаршам, рассыпающим стопки бумаги, и решил, что я сам нуждаюсь в помощи. Самое смешное, что им-то сотрудник новый не требовался, они вполне справлялись вдвоем…  
\- Мне хочется с ними познакомиться, - задумчиво протянул Мика. – А дальше?  
\- А дальше мне понравилось, - финн пожал плечами. – Ты знаешь, они же… и правда помогают всем вопреки: в их агентство обращались люди, которым нужно было снять или купить жилье, а эти два афериста подбирали им дома, квартиры, мансарды мечты. Дэвиду оказывалось достаточно поговорить с клиентом полчаса, и через два дня он уже предоставлял им на откуп три варианта – два соответствовали требованиям, которые были оговорены, а один не укладывался ни в какие рамки, но был именно тем местом, где пришедший к нам человек хотел жить.  
\- Редкий талант, - с уважением заметил Глок.  
\- Точно, - Кими кивнул. – У меня так ни разу не получилось. Я мог находить только идеальные варианты, точно подходящие под требования заказчика. Дженс утверждал, что это у меня атрофировалась вера в чудеса.  
\- А маленький Нельсон, кстати? Физика говорил, он работал с тобой, - Росберг прищурился, опираясь ладонью о плечо Ковалайнена.  
\- О, это я его привел. Встретил на той же самой бирже труда и понял, что не мне одному нужен второй шанс, - Райкконен тепло улыбнулся. – Вот уж у кого с воображением все в порядке, и кто умеет продавать целые острова! А все благотворное влияние этих двоих…  
\- Пришлешь им билеты на концерт? – предложил маленький Нико с азартом. – И вино, давайте попробуем вино?  
\- Пойду, распоряжусь насчет стейков, - решительно потер ладони Тонио.  
Кими оглянулся вокруг и понял, что чего-то не хватает. Фразы, жеста, может быть теплого прищура в спину, но минутная слабость прошла очень быстро – еще до того момента, как он успел вытащить из кармана телефон.  
\- Пойдем? – звонко позвал финна Хюлькенберг. – Мика разрешил сегодня устроить выходной, раз праздник! А новые традиции, это же классно?

\- Я этого не понимаю! – Бруно сидел на диване в номере Физикеллы и сосредоточенно делал пометки в своем варианте сценария. – Это вообще что за бред такой – Глок и Хюлькенберг подружились во время первой записи на «Мьюзик моторс» и с тех пор неразлучны?  
\- Что ты удивляешься? – Карло снял очки для чтения, бросил их на журнальный столик и с силой протер глаза. – Так оно и было.  
\- Парню было пятнадцать, его звукорежиссеру двадцать и они нашли общий язык? – Сенна недоверчиво покосился на старшего товарища. – Это если разница больше мужчины вполне нормально дружат, а так – слишком разные интересы, разные миры.  
\- Не забудь, они знакомы были с тех пор, как Нико было одиннадцать, и интересы у них всегда были общими: музыка, гитары, чистый звук. В общем, одна компания, одно дело, а потом был «Старый замок».  
\- О? Тяжеленькая вещь, она из стиля «Пятого колеса» выбивается, - заметил Бруно, подходя к мини-бару и вытаскивая оттуда бутылку воды. – Будешь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - машинально отозвался хозяин номера. – Буду, конечно. Так о чем это я?  
\- «Старый замок», - напомнил Сенна, кидая товарищу бутылку из мини-бара.  
\- Да, - Джанкарло ненадолго замолчал. – Они эту песню вдвоем сделали, Тимо и Нико. Сначала, вопреки всему, записывали Хюлькенберга – он к нам выбрался на каникулы и вот-вот за ним должна была приехать мама, потому что бестолочь, конечно, сбежал из дома, никого не предупредив.  
\- Он так часто делал? – с интересом спросил бразилец, который постоянно выспрашивал у Физики подробности поведения оригинала своего персонажа: ему очень хотелось сыграть достоверно и правильно.  
\- Да почти всегда! – Карло засмеялся. – Если фрау Марта знала, где ее ненаглядный сынок, значит Мика его самолично забирал из Эммириха.  
\- Его семья была против?  
\- А ты сам представь, когда ты в одиннадцать лет знакомишься с двадцатилетними оболтусами, которые не только в курсе, кем они станут, когда вырастут, да еще и таскают тебя по малосимпатичным заведениям, не внушающим доверия, разве твоя мама будет этому рада? Родители Нико поставили условие закончить школу, тот, конечно, выучился, но на любые каникулы и праздники сбегал во Франкфурт, записываться. А после выпускного они поехали в мировое турне, ну, то самое…  
\- Первое и последнее, звездный состав, - по памяти процитировал Бруно строчку из сценария. – Но все же, я бы так никогда не поступил – не уехал, не предупредив.  
\- У Нико другой характер, - Физикелла пожал плечами. – Кстати, я тоже не понимаю выбор Жака, на Хюлькенберга ты не похож от слова «совсем». Но Жак большой, ему видней…  
\- Хм, - независимо повел плечами парень, для которого роль стала не просто испытанием, а лакмусовой бумажкой: смогу, не смогу. – Так что там с Глоком.  
\- О, они отожгли, конечно, - неожиданно сбился на небрежный тон Карло, и Сенне показалось, что оскороносный актер находится сейчас не в ноябрьской Флоренции, а в холодном мартовском Франкфурте. – Сидели и записывались в студии, и трепались – Глок через микрофон, а Нико так, вслух. А потом выяснилось, что Тимо перепутал и поставил настройки чуть ниже, чем планировалось, а Хюлькенберг увлекся и отыграл свою партию как заядлый металлист. Мика потом сказал, что для детей это нормально: впадать в крайности.  
Карло надолго замолчал, а потом словно бы очнулся.  
\- Ты знаешь, я вот сейчас подумал… Глок – единственный, кто на самом деле не относился к Нико как к мелкому, как к ребенку, как к… слабому звену, что ли. Они всегда были дружны, именно дружны: не было там пренебрежения или неловкости, им всегда так интересно было вместе. Они, знаешь, учились друг у друга, и это было так здорово, со стороны смотреть, как два таких разных человека могут жить вместе и рядом и не цапаться совершенно. А потом, когда Кими уехал… мне кажется, Нико до сих пор уверен, что группа не развалилась именно из-за того, что Тимо пошел к Мике и наорал на него.  
\- А он наорал? – осторожно спросил Бруно, садясь на диване.  
\- Наорал, - Физика блаженно улыбнулся. – Еще как наорал, стены дрожали. А шутка ли, Хюлькенберг всю жизнь мечтал о сцене, попробовал ее на вкус, а тут ударенные на голову взрослые мечту раз, и отбирают. Если Райкконен уехал еще может и оправдано, то Михаэль поступил просто подло. Не имел он права так делать, понимаешь? Не имел он права их бросать. Не имел…  
\- А где он сейчас? – Сенна встал, открыл окно, и Физикелла вроде как очнулся.  
\- Он где-то работает, не знаю даже, где и у кого. Бог ему судья, Бруно. Он поступил так, как считал нужным, и ни я, ни кто иной, кроме, пожалуй, Хюлькенберга, не в праве ему пенять. Так что…  
\- А правда, что ему Глок потом глаз подбил?  
\- Правда, - Карло запнулся, но ничего не сказал потом. – Тимо очень последовательный: Нико успокоил, на Хаккинена наорал, Шумахеру дал в рожу, а потом напился в компании Хаккинена и Росберга, а я их по номерам потом растаскивал, и Кими пытался дозвониться.  
\- Безуспешно?  
\- Ты же читал сценарий, - итальянец хмыкнул. – Так что всю историю знаешь наперед.  
Бруно прикусил язык и снова уткнулся в свою распечатку.  
\- Он мне позвонил, - буркнул парень наконец. – Позавчера.  
\- Конечно, – насмешливо кивнул Физика. – Как скажешь.  
Ведь о драке с Михаэлем Сенна мог узнать только от очевидцев или участников, а раз ни с кем из нынешнего или прошлого состава «Пятого колеса» бразилец был не знаком, оставался только Нельсиньо Пике, который в тот день приехал в «Мьюзик Моторс» забирать какие-то бумаги для своего отца, давнего компаньона Хаккинена.  
«Детям свойственно впадать в крайности», - словно наяву услышал Джанкарло слова Мики.  
\- Перестань издеваться, - хмуро попросил Бруно. – И вообще, речь не об этом, ты рассказывал о Тимо…  
\- Не важно, - прервал итальянец. – Тимо и Нико – это отдельная история, и пусть они останутся как есть, хорошо? А ты играй в то, что хочет Жак, и ни о чем не беспокойся.  
\- Но ты меня с ними познакомишь? – почти жалобно попросил бразилец.  
\- Конечно, - легко соврал Физика, сам до конца не уверенный, сможет ли он когда-нибудь еще встретиться с самыми потрясающими и удивительными людьми в своей жизни. – И в «Ла Мадрид» я тебя тоже обязательно свожу. Даю слово, ты очень понравишься Арсену.  
\- Работаете? – в дверь без стука заглянул Жак. – Вы у меня умницы. Не то, что…некоторые!  
\- Все в порядке, - спокойно кивнул Джанкарло. – Не переживай, мы снимем потрясающий фильм.

Утро выдалось на диво морозным для конца ноября, но в Сент-Джеймском парке нагло зеленела трава, а кое-где на клумбах еще цвели розы. Кими поправил шарф, выходя из отеля, и обнаружил на лавочке слева от входа сидящего Хейкки.  
\- Доброе, - поздоровался Ковалайнен весело. Райкконен закатил глаза: тот, кто рано встает – жаворонок, кто поздно ложится – сова, а некоторые долбонутые птицы…  
\- Привет. Уже позавтракал! – Кими понимал, что это звучит как обвинение, но ничего с собой поделать не мог.  
\- Хорошее утро, - соотечественник пожал плечами и подвинулся, освобождая место.  
\- Спасибо, - Райкконен присел, вытягивая ноги и засовывая руки в карманы.  
\- Скоро зима, - заметил Хейкки, выразительно оглядывая все вокруг и доставая сигареты. Он, конечно, не курил – из всех сотрудников «Мьюзик моторс» смолил только Ярно, второй звукач, но Ковалайнен иногда дымил крепкими кубинскими сигариллами, обычно вот в такие вот тихие, ясные, инистые утра.  
\- Тоже хочешь домой? – осторожно спросил Райкконен, и собеседник кивнул.  
Домой хотелось – туда, где снежно, холодно и мороз щиплет кожу на щеках. Хотелось к снежным полям и изгибающимся березам, хотелось к строгим домам и хулиганским вывескам, к чаю, настоянному на травах, и пирожкам с морошкой. Дженни, наверное, была права, решив вырваться на Рождество туда, куда хотелось…  
\- А дом это где? – вдруг спросил Хейкки. – То есть, где твой дом?  
Кими неожиданно оказался настолько сбит с толку этим вопросом, что не нашелся, что ответить.  
Ковалайнен выпустил в небо струйку дыма и мечтательно прикрыл глаза.  
\- А я хочу к нам в отель. Там, конечно, уже деревья без листьев и фонтан закрыли, и на крышу просто так не поднимешься, но там как дома, даже лучше, наверное. Это Карло здорово придумал, чтобы мы жили в отеле, правда?  
\- Ага, - это оказалось все, на что хватило Райкконена.  
\- Просто, «Мьюзик моторс» это, оказывается, единственный мой собственный дом – купленный на мои деньги и мною собственноручно обжитый, - Ковалайнен мигнул, как большая сова. – Помнишь, как мы его драили тогда?  
\- И паркет меняли, - кивнул Кими, вспоминая скрипучие половицы, а кое-где даже подгнивший паркет.  
\- И окна газетами скребли, а мелкий от скрипа убегал листья во дворе мести, - подхватил собеседник, снова затягиваясь. – А потом по барахолкам искали медные ручки и газовые фонари, потому что Физике кровь из носу требовалось оставить газовое освещение, отопление и кухню тоже на газе, помнишь?  
\- Но ведь он прав оказался?  
\- А кто спорит.  
Финны синхронно замолчали, думая каждый о своем.  
\- Просто, я так подумал… нет, в Финляндии хорошо. Снег, ветер, медведи по лесу ходят, а пирожки с морошкой… только вот ждут меня, оказывается, в бесснежном Франкфурте, где приличный кофе и приличное пиво стоят примерно одинаково, а еще нас там каждая собака знает, молочники здороваются, а кондитеры помнят, что у мелкого на корицу аллергия.  
\- Это да, - неопределенно заметил Кими, запуская пальцы в волосы и расчесывая пятерней отросшую светлую челку.  
\- И я подумал, - в третий раз начал Хейкки. – Что дом, это такое место, где тебе хорошо, и куда ты можешь вернуться. Даже не так – куда ты можешь возвращаться. Уходить – и возвращаться. Понимаешь?  
\- Кажется, - отозвался Райкконен грустно. – А ты никогда не жалел, что все сложилось по-другому?  
Ковалайнен задумался, прищурив свои огромные странные глаза.  
\- Ты знаешь, наверное, нет, - он пожал плечами. – А чего жалеть, все же уже случилось? Ни исправить, ни прибавить уже нельзя.  
\- Значит, ты бы ничего не поменял? – дотошно уточнил Кими. – Ничего, совсем ничего?  
Хейкки открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но остановился, словно что-то услышав.  
\- Телефон звонит, - объяснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд собеседника. – У меня новая гарнитура, блютус. Это Росберг, судя по мелодии. Ты не против, если я отвечу?  
\- А что с твоим телефоном?  
\- С ним все в порядке, я просто не люблю провода, - ответил Ковалайнен и улыбнулся, щелчком пальцев выкидывая погасшую сигариллу в урну. – Да, Нико, что случилось?  
Райкконен оглянулся на швейцара, степенно стоящего возле стеклянных дверей и вспомнил квартиру, которую ему всучили Дженс с Дэвидом: простор, вид на Центральный парк из окон, спокойный интерьер и минимум конкретики в обстановке – никаких фоторамок или сувениров на полках, куча старых пластинок в буфете и столовые приборы из Икеи в выдвижном ящике на крохотной кухне. Наверное, эта квартира была единственной, в которой парочка на Д ошиблась – дом Кими, оказывается, находился рядом с его «Пятым колесом», а где конкретно – в Англии, Германии…да хоть на Мадагаскаре! – оказалось не важным.  
\- Росберг сказал, что они проспали и сейчас спустятся, - Хейкки закончил разговор и снова достал сигарету. – Можем съездить на пасхальные праздники куда-нибудь?  
\- Поедем в Антананариву? – предложил Кими. – Я там никогда не был.  
\- Да не вопрос! – рассмеялся Ковалайнен.

Кажется, это была восьмая чашка кофе. Или двенадцатая?  
\- Ты себя угробишь! – мрачно предрек появившийся на террасе Стефано. – А я не собираюсь носить тебе апельсины в больницу, вот еще!  
\- Перебьюсь, - насмешливо отозвался Физикелла. – Бруно меня сдал? Пора перестать кормить его конфетами в неположенное время…  
\- Тебя сдал Жак, а Сенну я вообще не видел, - пренебрежительно махнул рукой Доменикали. – Объясни, что происходит?  
\- Ничего? – его подопечный пожал плечами. – Ровным счетом ничего, а что?  
\- Иногда я думаю, ты еврей! – буркнул агент. – Или просто кретин?  
\- Сдается мне, ты хочешь нанести мне оскорбление, – без энтузиазма отозвался Джанкарло.  
\- Сдается мне… - Доменикали не закончил. – Я посмотрел сценарии, которые тебе прислали. Пара довольно неплохих вариантов есть.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я думаю, надо соглашаться, тем более что у Эрика очень дотошные юристы, так что оформление контракта может занять довольно продолжительное время.  
\- Ага.  
\- Карло, какого черта? – взорвался Стафано. – И прекрати пить этот чертов кофе!  
\- Он очень вкусный, - стеклянным тоном отозвался Физика. – Неужели деловые вопросы не могут подождать до утра?  
\- Ты просил меня приехать срочно!  
\- А ты не приехал, так что…  
Разговор прервался естественным образом. Агент отодвинул стул, жестом подозвал официанта и заказал себе коньяку.  
«Ну и что ты будешь делать?» - хотел спросить он, точно зная, что подопечный не ответит.  
«Ты сходишь с ума!» - хотел сказать он, точно зная, что этот кретин не услышит.  
«Да поезжай ты туда!» - он хотел даже вылить кофе на голову, точно зная, что этот несчастный не почувствует. Влюбленные люди – несчастные, очень несчастные, Стефано знал это наверняка.  
\- Думаю, стоит позвонить в этот фантастический проект, в оба детектива, ну и Эрику конечно, - нарушил молчание Джанкарло, осторожно отставляя пустую чашку.  
«А ты не надорвешься, деточка?» - чуть было не съязвил Доменикали, но вовремя сдержался.  
\- Как скажешь, - он залпом допил коньяк и встал со стула – подмораживало. – Пойду звонить.  
\- Я тоже звонил, - сказал Физикелла в спину агенту. – Только он не взял трубку. Наверное, он не хочет меня видеть.  
«Дурак», - устало подумал Стефано.  
\- Еще кофе, пожалуйста, - услышал он, спешно покидая практически пустую террасу.

На нос Кими опустилась шикарная снежинка и тут же растаяла. Финн улыбнулся – не смотря на то, что эта снежинка за сегодня являлась чуть ли не единственной, а на дворе топталось двадцать второе декабря, рождественский Лондон как никакой город более всего подходил детской сказке про Санта Клауса, подарки и чудо.  
На самом деле в том, что «Пятое колесо» решило остаться в столице Британии на праздники, виноват был Хюлькенберг.  
\- Ну пожалуйста? – попросил он жалобно, и Мика не выдержал. Райкконен, впрочем, не рискнул бы пенять продюсеру, потому что не родился еще такой человек, который был в состоянии противостоять жалобному Хюлькенбергу.  
Так что теперь парни шатались по городу, ловили редкие снежинки произвольными частями тела, катались на коньках в парках, грабили магазины на предмет подарков и всячески отдыхали, потому что звукозаписывающая студия «Маверик» в полном составе ушла на рождественские каникулы, прихватив с собой Нандо и Ракель. Алонсо попробовал сопротивляться, мотивируя свой отказ самой горячей порой для сплетен и слухов, но куда там? Ни Марк, ни Крис, ни, тем более, прекрасная женщина его возражения даже не послушали, самостоятельно в три руки написав от лица испанца заявление на отпуск, которое начальник, пожилой и язвительный Берни Эклстоун, хихикая, подписал: он всегда был рад устроить подчиненным маленькие или большие подлянки.  
Собственно, шумная компания сотрудников «Маверик» и им сочувствующих определяла досуг «Пятого колеса», развлекала Нико, Нико, Хейкки, Тимо и Адриана, а потом все хором устраивали веселую жизнь совсем заработавшемуся Хаккинену. К Льюцци никто не приставал – самоубийц среди парней не водилось, да и Ракель была для этого слишком разумна. Только Хорнер постоянно куда-то исчезал на полдня, но это в большей степени никого не удивляло.  
А Кими гулял по Лондону, чаще с кем-нибудь, иногда один, когда находило вдохновение искать подарки. Он пил кофе в маленьких пабах на углу улиц, пару раз посетил галерею Тейт, провел поразительные шесть часов в Британском музее, а обедать все равно приходил к испанцам.  
Вот и сейчас, придерживая рукой ворох покупок, он спешил в сторону знакомой двери, когда кто-то неуверенно окликнул его с другой стороны улицы. Финн обернулся, вежливо улыбаясь, а потом заулыбался совсем уже искренне, потому что возле дома напротив стоял Хабьер Алонсо Алано – его нарколог и друг, человек, которому Кими был обязан своим вторым рождением.  
\- О, черт, это и правда ты! – констатировал испанец. – Такие, как ты, – радость врачам, знаешь?  
\- Я, - Райкконен пожал протянутую руку, чуть не уронив свертки. – Привет. Ты занят? Может, пообедаем вместе, тут недалеко…Я так рад тебя видеть, ты не представляешь!  
\- Представляю, - невозмутимо отозвался Алонсо. – У тебя глаза светятся. И я не занят, пойдем, поедим!  
\- Как ты тут оказался? Неужели, в Мадриде плохо платят наркологам, или люди перестали доводить себя до ручки?  
\- Здесь открывается новый медицинский центр, меня пригласили, я согласился, все просто.  
\- О! Уже интересно, - Кими кивнул на дверь. – Нам сюда, иди сразу к стойке, хорошо?  
Хабьер приподнял бровь, разглядев череп со скрещенными костями, ничего не сказал и вошел вовнутрь. Финн нырнул следом и кивнул заприметившему его Гути. По мере того, как они с Алонсо приближались, лицо Хосе приобретало все более удивленное выражение.  
\- Рауль! – позвал он через плечо.  
\- Что тебе, радость моя? - Гонсалес вышел из подсобки, на ходу вытирая руки. – О!  
\- Прошу прощения? – вежливо уточнил нарколог, разматывая шарф и в свою очередь разглядывая соотечественников.  
\- Вы чего? – тоже не понял Кими, разобравшийся со своими свертками и тоже подошедший к испанцам.  
\- А ты разве сам не видишь? – ласково спросил Гутиерес, издевательски кривя губы, чтобы не захохотать.  
\- Хм, - в полумраке ресторанчика Алонсо казался удивительно на своем месте. Только…щетины не хватало и белого поварского костюма, а так… - Да не, не-не. Вы чего. Так не бывает.  
\- Кими, ты не объяснишь мне? – попросил Хабьер уже раздраженно. – Иначе я решу, что ты снова под чем-то запрещенным тебе.  
\- О, он точно на наркотиках, - Хосе коротко хохотнул. – И все бывает, кстати.  
\- Что будете пить, джентльмены? – любезно улыбнулся Гонсалес в свою очередь, потом они с Гути переглянулись, быстро кивнули друг другу и уже совершенно серьезно оглядели своих гостей, готовые принять заказ.  
\- Глинтвейн, - попросил Алонсо, совершенно ничем не удивленный. Его профессия располагала терпимее относиться к людским странностям.  
\- А мне как обычно, а в качестве еды чего-нибудь рождественского, хорошо? - отозвался Кими.  
\- А как обычно?..  
\- Это они мне смешают коктейль безалкогольный по своему усмотрению. Знаешь, вот кто-то умеет подбирать одежду под настроение, а они безошибочно угадывают, что кому надо выпить. Ну и съесть тоже. Волшебное место!  
\- Да уж, - испанец оглядел зал, украшенный гирляндами, омелой и остролистом, и пышную настоящую сосенку, тоже нарядно убранную, стоящую в центре зала. – Очень. Я сюда…приду еще, хм.  
Серхио принес напитки, поставил перед Райконненом что-то теплое и разноцветное, повернулся к Хабьеру и чуть не уронил бокал с глинтвейном.  
\- Ой, - сказал Рамос. – Вот оно как.  
\- Добрый день, юноша, - отозвался начинающий привыкать Алонсо. – Закройте рот, туда может залететь оса!  
\- Почему оса? – заинтересовался Кими, а Серхио, обиженно прикусивший язык, вернулся обратно к стойке, то и дело оглядываясь назад.  
\- Я туда больше не пойду! – через несколько минут раздался его возмущенный голос от стойки.  
\- Угроза должна быть страшный, но реальной, - пояснил испанец. - Если бы я сказал, что туда может поместиться крокодил, он бы ни за что не поверил!  
\- Психолог ты, конечно… да, - финн улыбнулся. – Ну, рассказывай, что за центр, кто тебя туда пригласил, как поживает Луис?  
\- Я – это потом, - Хабьер покачал головой. – Лучше ты про себя расскажи? Ты снова поешь, судя по всему?  
\- Да, - Кими кивнул. – Второй шанс, я запомнил.  
В этот момент принесли еду, Райкконен поднял глаза и мысленно застонал. Какими-то правдами или неправдами испанские интриганы убедили Хаби принести заказ, и теперь два почти одинаковых мужчины с удивлением и легким раздражением смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Хм, - одновременно сказали они.  
\- Баранина, запеченная с ореганом, и греческий салат, - первым сориентировался повар «Ла Мадрида», привыкший, что здесь чего только не случается. – Сыр подавать?  
«Благодарю» Хабьера в ответ прозвучало как «Засунь его себе в задницу», и Хаби с тонкой улыбкой переставил мисочку с пармезаном с соседнего стола на их.  
\- Приятного аппетита!  
\- Мне нужно позвонить, - снова в унисон сказали они и уже сердито уставились друг на друга.  
\- Ага, - весело подмигнул им Кими.  
И Хаби, и Хабьер удалились в разных направлениях, на ходу доставая из карманов телефоны.  
\- Жалкая китайская подделка, - довольно внятно донеслось из противоположных углов.  
Гути от стойки радостно потер руки, Серхио тоже разговаривал по телефону: судя по всему, делился с кем-то пережитым стрессом.  
\- Прости, - Алонсо вернулся довольно скоро. – Так что ты там говорил про второй шанс? Все благополучно?  
\- В марте выходит наш новый диск, и мы едем с концертами по Европе, - поделился Райкконен. – Так что более чем.  
\- Слышал эту твою песню. Поставил как мелодию звонка. А как Джанкарло?  
\- Я… - финн растерялся. – Я не знаю. Это та часть второго шанса, которую я бездарно проебал.  
\- Ну и? - Хабьер неосознанно добавил сыра в салат, попробовал и блаженно зажмурился. – Проебал – это ты умеешь. А дальше что?  
\- Так…ничего, - осторожно отозвался Кими. - Шанс был, а теперь нет. Карло в Италии, снимается, я тут – пою. У него жена и дети, у меня жена и пока нет детей. У него фильм про «Пятое колесо», у меня настоящее «Пятое колесо». Так вот и живем. Счастливо. Наверное.  
\- Я не понял, - Алонсо помотал головой. – Что случилось? Ты послал его к чертям собачьим, потому что определился, что хочешь остаться с женой? Секс уже не так хорош? У него появился другой любовник?  
\- Нет, - Райкконен против воли улыбнулся. – Нет.  
\- Расскажи! – прозвучало как приказ, которого невозможно ослушаться.  
\- Я написал ему песню. Ну, ты же слышал эту песню? Я обещал ее спеть на концерте.

\- Всем? – как у душевнобольного уточнил Хабьер.  
\- Ему, - ничего не понимая, финн помотал головой. – Всем. А он обещал приехать, правда на один вечер, утром рано нужно было улетать. Но задержали самолет, и он не успел.  
\- Не приехал?  
\- Приехал. Только я уже сорвался.  
\- О?  
\- Пара коктейлей и пол бутылки вискаря.  
\- Сколько продержался?  
\- Почти полчаса.  
\- Хм, быстро восстанавливаешься. Потом тебя по стандартной схеме обработали?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Угу, - Алонсо достал блокнот, сделал несколько пометок, кивнул сам себе и снова посмотрел на Кими. – И?  
\- И все. Карло улетел рано утром, я еще под капельницей был. Сейчас он снимается, и до марта он беспросветно занят, как раб на галерах.  
\- Ты ему звонил?  
\- Он мне. Но мы с мелким ушли гулять, и телефон я оставил.  
\- Ясно, - Хабьер скрестил руки на груди. – И что ты будешь делать?  
\- Ничего, - Райкконен пожал плечами. – Я ему уже не поверил. Второй раз. Все, игра окончена, второго шанса больше нет!  
\- Я тебя сейчас…удивлю, огорчу, обрадую… не знаю, - нарколог почесал мочку уха. – Но кроме первого и второго, бывает еще и третий шанс, пятый, шестой, двадцать четвертый. У тебя есть ровно столько возможностей, сколько ты готов себе позволить. Пытайся, пока можешь, а если не получилось, пытайся еще! Так что я спрашиваю тебя: что ты намерен делать дальше?  
\- Еще шанс? – финн моргнул. – Ты уверен?  
\- Если бы я знал, что ты такой же прямой, как… - Алонсо замялся. – ...рельса, я бы не стал говорить тебе о вторых шансах вообще!  
\- Я могу попробовать еще раз… - не слушая повторил Кими. – Черт, спасибо тебе огромное!  
Он вскочил из-за стола, натянул пальто и начал лихорадочно собирать свои многочисленные свертки.  
\- Ты куда? – не понял испанец.  
\- Я должен успеть на самолет! – блаженно отозвался Райкконен, вскинул руку, прощаясь со всеми сразу, и почти бегом покинул «Ла Мадрид».  
Ничего не понимающий Хабьер поймал прищуренный взгляд Гути, стоящего за стойкой. Хосе отсалютовал чашкой кофе и улыбнулся, Алонсо автоматически улыбнулся в ответ.  
Кими, который пытался остановить такси, вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что так и не выяснил, что нарколог делает в Лондоне, как он попал в этот загадочный центр, и куда все же делся Луис.  
Когда наконец подъехала желтая машина, из нее вышли два совершенно одинаково нахмуренных мужчины – один, по ходу, врач: из кармана его пальто торчал стетоскоп, а другой – человек неопределенной профессии – то ли летчик, то ли журналист. Они очень понимающе пожали друг другу руки, и один, который неопределенный, скрылся за дверью испанского ресторана.  
Захлопывая за собой дверь и разглядывая крупные руки первого, который врач, Кими подумал, что о Луисе, пожалуй, спрашивать не стоит, а Хабьер, без сомнения, заслуживает счастья. Впрочем, финну было уже не до мелких бытовых чудес.  
\- Алло, - сказал он в трубку мобильника. – Лью, это ты? Закажи, пожалуйста, один билет на самолет до Флоренции? Мне нужно успеть попасть туда сегодня.  
Когда Райкконен зашел в общую гостиную на их этаже, он мигом споткнулся о две одинаковые спортивные сумки, выронил свои покупки и потрясенно уставился на суету вокруг.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил он осторожно, потому как в номерах хлопали двери, где-то далеко восторженно вопил Хюлькенберг, а Мика устало просил о чем-то, комнаты Нико и Хейкки издавали пронзительный звук падающих предметов.  
В гостиной на диване сидел Адриан, читая книгу, у него были разные носки, и Кими улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, - Сутиль улыбнулся в ответ. – Мы едем с тобой.  
\- Куда?  
\- Во Флоренцию! – мелкий Нико влетел в гостиную, затормозил возле сумок и обернулся назад. – Тимо, Лью и Адри уже собрались!  
\- Конечно, - Витантонио с достоинством показался из-за боковой двери. – И я уже зарегистрировал билеты, так что даже если мы застрянем в пробке, на самолет мы точно успеем.  
\- Чудесно, - держа одну сумку на плече, а другую на сгибе локтя, Хейкки вышел из своей комнаты. Росберг налегке загадочно шел следом. – Возможно, нам стоит тогда пообедать?  
\- Поддерживаю, - Глок, пыхтя, выкатил в гостиную чемодан, а Мика, поджав губы, рассматривал содержимое своей сумки.  
\- Ребят, - Кими посмотрел на всех. – Это все-таки наше дело, личное…  
\- Ну уж нет! – перебил Хюлькенберг. – Пока я точно не буду знать, что ты не опоздал на самолет, не потерялся по дороге, не придумал себе чего-нибудь глупого, я от тебя не отцеплюсь! А Карло тоже хорош, так что!  
И он упер руки в бока.  
\- Это и правда была идея мелкого, - отозвался Ковалайнен. – Но потом Льюцци сказал, что Флоренция очень красивый город…  
\- И мы решили, что успеем отпраздновать сочельник в Италии, а потом вернуться в Лондон на Рождество, - закончил Хаккинен ворчливо. – Нас ждут такси, пообедаем в аэропорту.  
\- Но я же еще не собрался!  
\- А разве тебе нужно что-то взять с собой? – спросил Росберг, и Кими кивнул, блаженно улыбаясь.

Зимняя Флоренция не походила ни на один из европейских городов, но, в то же время, казалась типичной, обыкновенной. На куполе баптистерия кое-где белел снег, красивые женщины в кашемировых пальто летали по булыжным мостовым, туристы из России, Турции и Африки громко торговались возле ювелирных лавочек. Кое-где стучали ставни – это закрывались магазинчики.  
Физикелла остался один в этом чудном городе – вся съемочная группа разъехалась по домам, и даже Бруно улетел в Бразилию, очень виноватый и счастливый одновременно, словно бы кто-то его там ждал, Карло не стал спрашивать.  
Домой ехать не хотелось, пустая миланская квартира расстраивала: дети и Луна должны были вернуться только под самый сочельник, мелкие из французского пансиона, а их мать – из командировки.  
В общем, Физика сидел один на террасе отеля, пил кофе с коньяком, не снимая перчаток, и смотрел поверх домов, разглядывая зажигающиеся огоньки. Рождественские каникулы, на которые Жак отпустил их, оказались удивительно короткими, но никто не жаловался. Джанкарло очень нравилось, каким получался фильм, и даже уже почти не снились кошмары – как все было на самом деле, и почти не раздражал Клаус, который на Кими не был похож вообще.  
Физикелла вздохнул – не думать о Кими не получалось. Райкконен был везде: пил утром чай в номере Карло, сидел на подоконнике, писал свои песни, разговаривал по телефону, вставлял комментарии в мысленные тирады, и одновременно его нигде не было: тот неотвеченый звонок так и остался единственной попыткой поговорить. Возможно, это было глупо, но Карло тоже начал верить в неиспользованные шансы.  
Официант принес очередную чашку кофе и выразительно покачал головой.  
\- Синьор замерзнет.  
Физика фыркнул. Официант был новеньким и не знал, что синьор просиживает на этой террасе почти до утра, а потом гримерша громогласно ругается на всю Флоренцию о безответственных юных нахалах. Гримерше почти шестьдесят, и она может это себе позволить.  
Обиженный парень ушел, Карло пригубил горячий напиток и снова уставился на огоньки, когда откуда-то снизу раздались очень знакомые переругивания полушепотом на финском и немецком, сдавленные охи, словно кто-то вертлявый наступил кому-то почтенному на ногу, сдержанное итальянское молчание и веселый комментарий о разных перчатках.  
Но этого просто не могло быть! Физика встал, слегка покачиваясь и держа в руке чашку, подошел к перилам, почти перегибаясь, и вцепился в кованную решетку, потому что на узенькой улочке, прямо под террасой стоял Кими Райкконен в темном кашемировом пальто и держал за гриф гитару. Несомненно, на этой улочке были еще люди: кто-то же восхищенно вздыхал, кто-то щелкал затвором фотоаппарата, кто-то умиленно улыбался, но все они из сознания Физикеллы немного выпали.  
Кими взял первый аккорд. Карло подался вперед, стараясь не свалиться с этого самого балкона, потому что это оказалась та самая песня.

Немного неудобно было петь ее, глядя глаза в глаза, да и замерзшие пальцы не всегда попадали по струнам: финн пару раз ошибся в барэ.  
Было немного странно смотреть на Физику снизу вверх и видеть, собственными глазами видеть, что Хабьер оказался прав насчет второго шанса и всего остального. Райкконен не торопился, не спешил, но песня закончилась слишком быстро. Люди вокруг начали аплодировать, кто-то присвистнул, а впечатлительный Хюлькенберг спрятал нос в отворотах воротника Глока, но это было уже не важно.  
\- Я опоздал на поезд, - сказал Кими просто. – Пустишь?


End file.
